One More Taste
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward não foi capaz de impedir Jasper no aniversário de Bella – mas ele não teve o suficiente. Ele quer mais, e fará de tudo para conseguir.
1. Capítulo 1

**N.A.: **_**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence.**_

_Eu realmente queria escrever uma fic Jasper/Bella, porque ultimamente encontrei muitas fics boas deles. Eu sei que a história se repete, mas eu espero que a minha seja boa o suficiente para fazer a diferença. Escreverei a maior parte com o Jasper POV, mas às vezes pode ser que alguém apareça._

**N.T.:** _Oi gente, fico feliz que vieram até aqui. Mais uma tradução minha, espero que gostem mesmo. Essa é simplesmente uma das melhores fics Jasper/Bella que já li, sinceramente. Eu amei essa fic e espero que vocês gostem... é um shipper diferente, e até ler essa fic nunca tinha pensando nisso._

_A autora é a Kitty Cullen-03, a fic dela está nos meus favoritos, assim como o perfil dela. O comentário de vocês será enviado para ela, pra que ela saiba que a fic está agradando...  
_

_Obrigada a Marília Malfoy linda que betou os caps... são milhares, mas ela está sendo paciente e eu a amo por isso!_

_Valeu, amore...  
_

_Para todos vocês,_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

Capítulo 1

A sala estava cheia de velas e flores. Um grande bolo na mesa no centro da sala, com pratos ao redor. Eu girei meus olhos. Alice sabia que somente _uma_ pessoa comeria aquele bolo. Ela não pode fazer nada pela metade. Ouvi Edward praticamente arrancar Bella de dentro da caminhonete, argumentando. Algo sobre não termos celebrado nenhum aniversário desde o de Emmett em 1935, e pediu para deixar Alice se divertir. Bella gemeu. Quando ela entrou, todos, menos eu, foram lhe cumprimentar e desejar feliz aniversário. Mesmo que ela já tenha vindo aqui várias vezes, Edward quer que eu permaneça afastado. Eu _realmente_ não vejo o porquê – certamente, se eu fosse machucá-la, já o teria feito.

Vi Alice pular e rodopiar envolta de Bella, puxando-a para a mesa de presentes. "Pensei que tinha dito para vocês não me darem nada." Bella disse, corando. Sempre corando.

"Eu sei, eu sei, mas não pudemos evitar! Não é todo dia que se faz 18 anos, Bella." Alice exclamou, ainda a puxando pelo braço. Bella levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Quantas vezes _você_ fez 18 anos, Alice?" Ela riu.

"É diferente. Você só faz 18, _realmente_, uma vez. Eu prometo que no seu primeiro aniversário de mentira não vou lhe dar nada." Edward congelou atrás de Bella. Eu pude sentir a ansiedade, mesmo que pequena, vindo dele nesse instante. Ele não queria que Bella se tornasse uma de nós. Francamente, eu não conseguia ver o porquê. Não seria mais fácil para todo mundo? Sem preocupações sobre sangue, ou abraçar muito forte, ou a separação deles? E era o que ela queria, afinal. Alice colocou um pequeno pacote prata nas mãos dela, sorrindo. Não consegui não sorrir – a felicidade vindo de minha esposa era quase intoxicante. Ela ama Bella como uma irmã mais nova. Alguém para vestir, brincar e amar. Bella girou os olhos e começou a abrir o presente. Eu acredito que era um CD dado por Alice, Edward e eu. Bella proibira Edward de gastar dinheiro com ela, então ele sugeriu isso. Apesar de que ela não disse nada para Carlisle e Esme. Eles compraram as passagens de avião.

"Oops." Bella disse, reclamando. Eu não tinha percebido que havia me aproximado até agora. Eu senti o cheiro antes de vê-lo – sangue. Bella tinha cortado o dedo.

Não conseguia lembrar quem eu era, ou porque eu não poderia machucar essa garota. Afinal, ela não era nossa fonte de comida natural? O cheiro... oh, Deus… fez minha cabeça girar. Eu tinha que ter. E se mais ninguém fosse pegar, era perda deles. Eu avancei.

"NÃO!" Edward berrou, se colocando na frente de Bella. Ela trombou na mesa com o bolo, fazendo-o em pedaços, e ela caindo em cima do vidro. O braço dela inteiro estava aberto e sangrando. Virei meus olhos para ela e tentei passar por Edward. Eu conseguia ouvir o pulsar em seu braço. O batimento dela estava acelerado. Ela me olhou, e o medo lhe nublou a visão. Bella deveria estar com medo. Assim que eu conseguisse me livrar deles, ela seria minha. Edward se virou para chamar Carlisle – um erro fatal. Eu só precisei que ele tirasse os olhos de cima de mim por um momento – escapei de seus braços e passei por Emmett antes que ele pudesse se virar. Perto. Eu sabia que tinha pouco tempo.

"Jasper, NÃO!" Alice gritou, tentando chegar a mim. Desculpe-me, esposa, sem tempo agora. Eu segurei o braço de Bella e o levei até minha boca. Era mais doce do que qualquer coisa que deveria ser permitido. Eu não provava sangue humano há tanto tempo... era glorioso. Deixei fluir, quente e doce, enquanto Bella lutava embaixo de mim. Edward se recuperou rápido. Pude senti-lo agarrando meus ombros, mas não me importei. O gosto era magnífico, melhor do qualquer um que eu já havia provado. Os braços de Emmett me prenderam, finalmente me soltando dela. Bella se moveu o mais rápido que conseguiu para o outro lado da sala onde Carlisle estava. Eu estava sendo arrastado para fora. Por quê?!

Edward estava muito nervoso. Ele me segurava pelos ombros, pressionando e empurrando. Eu grunhi em resposta. Era culpa dele – ele a trouxe até mim!

"Jasper, se contenha, cara, ou Edward vai picar você." Emmett disse ainda segurando minhas mãos. Deixe-o tentar.

"Não me tente, Jasper." Edward respondeu meus pensamentos. Minha sanidade começou a voltar, e pude sentir sua raiva. Não me ajudou. "Você precisar clarear a mente. Vá correr com Emmett. Não consigo falar com você assim." Uma corrida com certeza era uma boa idéia. Eu precisava ficar longe do sangue e da raiva. Era parecido demais com meu passado. Concordei. Conseguia ouvir Bella na cozinha, com Alice e Carlisle. Ainda conseguia sentir seu cheiro. Senti Emmett segurando meu braço, sentindo minha relutância.

"Vamos, cara. Vamos sair daqui. O que estava pensando?" Que pergunta. Eu pensei sobre isso enquanto começávamos a correr, tentando formar uma frase decente. Gosto de correr com Emmett – suas emoções são sempre tão... neutras. Ele não estava bravo, apenas desnorteado.

"Não estava. Pensando, isso sim. Aconteceu tão rápido. O engraçado é que estava pensando como era idiota Edward querer que eu ficasse longe de Bella. Mas quando senti o cheiro do sangue dela... não consegui me conter." Me irritei. Ele não entenderia.

"Entendi. Quero dizer, não entenda errado, mas como foi?" Eu ri. Só mesmo Emmett.

"Não tenho idéia. Não sentia isso há tanto tempo, que foi como… nunca tivesse experimento isso. E Bella... é tão doce. Doce demais. Deus, ela deve me odiar agora!" Eu não queria isso. Meio que gostava dela. Ela era legal, esperta, e confiável – esse era o erro dela. E Alice a adorava. Paramos de correr e sentamos em uma elevação acima do rio. Emmett não disse nada. Ouvi algo na floresta.

"Como pôde, Jasper?" Era Alice. Eu pude senti-la antes de vê-la. Desgosto, raiva, decepção. Sempre desapontada comigo. Eu desmoronei. "Ela é parte da família, e você tentou… comê-la?"

"Eu não queria! Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, e ela estava sangrando demais, e Deus como eu quis... ela está bem?" Não sabia se eram minhas emoções ou as dela, mas eu estava começando a entender o que tinha feito. Eu estava sentindo algo mais, algo maior que remorso. Senti pena por Bella, mas... eu queria mais.

"Ela está bem. _Você_ não causou tanto estrago. Edward a está levando para casa agora. Ela precisou levar alguns pontos, mas não havia veneno." Ela ainda estava desapontada.

"Eu vou me desculpar com ela assim que ela estiver melhor. Eu sinto muito mesmo." Alice acalmou-se um pouco. Eu me desculparia – e terminaria o que comecei. Não acreditei que estava com esses pensamentos! Mas eu nunca quis ninguém mais do que a quero agora.

"Isso não acontecerá tão cedo." Alice disse, andando de um lado para o outro.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu vi. Edward vai deixá-la, para mantê-la longe de perigo. Ele acha que é a melhor coisa a se fazer. Ele ficará para trás por alguns dias, mas o resto de nós vai embora essa noite." Suspirou, ainda andando. Isso não ajudava no meu plano. Ou talvez ajudasse.

"Não vou embora. Vocês podem ir se quiserem, vou ficar. Preciso de um tempo pra pensar." Disse despreocupado. Alice me fitou com dor.

"O que quer dizer? Não pode ficar! O que farei sem você?"

"Não vou demorar, prometo. Apronte todo mundo e vão embora. Juro que não vou deixar a casa. Eu só... preciso pensar um pouco, sabe?" Eu espero que ela caia nessa. Odeio mentir pra ela, mas não tenho outra opção. Ela assentiu.

"Certo, entendi. Só não saia da casa durante esse tempo e depois venha se juntar a nós em alguns dias. Ok?" Ela correu e me abraçou. Acariciei seus cabelos e me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo.

"Claro. Só preciso superar isso sozinho, acho. E então irei embora – uma semana no máximo. Fale para todos que sentirei falta e que nos veremos em breve." Eu só teria que lidar com Edward por alguns dias e ele estaria tão preocupado com Bella que não prestaria atenção em mim. E quando ele fosse embora, eu agiria. Já estive na casa de Bella antes – já vi Edward escalando e entrando na janela do quarto dela. Se eu pudesse prometer algo a ela, é de que eu seria rápido.

* * *

_continua..._


	2. Fique Comigo

**N.A.: Disclaimer** – _Não são meus personagens. Apesar de que eu traria o Jasper para minha casa em um segundo._

**N.T.:** _Eu amo essa fic e espero que vocês gostem também. Comentem muito e repassarei para a autora. _

_Eu respondendo aos coments de vcs:_

_**Gabby:** Ahhh que bom que ama esse casal, pq eles juntos são perfeitos..._

_Espero que continue lendo as att... e comente muito mais!_

_**Vivvi: **Opa, espero então que vc goste de verdade do que está aqui, amore..._

_Continue lendo sim e comentando..._

_**Kitty:** Ahhh, I Love you for this fic!_

_'You' rock my world!  
_

_**Marília**: obrigadão por betar!  
_

_Pessoas que leram e não comentaram, please, comentem..._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 2 - Fique Comigo**_

Não era muito fácil enganar Alice.

Então me perguntava como eu havia conseguido tão fácil. Claro que ela teria visto meus planos assim que eu os montei. Eu me decidi ali, na frente dela! Mas ela me beijou e me deixou sozinho. Eu andei devagar de volta para a casa, cuidando para parar de ter esses pensamentos deliciosos, Edward poderia ter alguma idéia. Quando cheguei, ele estava sentado na escada com as mãos escondendo o rosto. Pude sentir a dor vindo dele. Era tão forte que quase me fez cair de joelhos. Tudo isso por uma humana? Ele me olhou nervoso.

"Sim, por uma _humana_. Ela é tudo pra mim, Jasper, tudo. Mas não posso ficar com ela. É muito perigoso – ela vai acabar se machucando. Ficarei amanhã e no dia seguinte vou terminar tudo. Como vou fazer isso?" Ele perguntou, mais para si do que para mim. Eu pensei em acalmá-lo, mas não pareceu justo – ele tinha o direito de sofrer. "Obrigado, Jasper.", ele respondeu. Tudo que pude fazer foi sentar com ele.

Edward foi para a escola no dia seguinte. Eu apenas vaguei pela casa, tentando decidir o melhor jeito de fazer as coisas quando ele se fosse. Pensei que no meio da noite fosse melhor, enquanto ela estaria dormindo. Eu realmente gosto da Bella; eu não quero causar dor desnecessária para ela. Era muita falta de sorte para ela ser tão atraente. Eu entraria por sua janela e faria de tudo para não acordá-la. Quando ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo, seria tarde demais. Eu gemi de ansiedade. Eu não caçaria até lá.

No dia seguinte Edward chegou em casa parecendo não acreditar no que havia acontecido. "Ela me deixou ir, Jasper. Ela acreditou em mim. E agora ela se foi. Não posso ficar aqui." Estava chocado com sua dor. Não conseguia entender, mas nunca senti nada como aquilo que ele sentia.

"Você pode ir ficar com a família em Denali. Tenho certeza de que Esme está preocupada com você." Ofereci. Claro que nossa mãe super-protetora estaria sentindo falta de seu filho favorito.

"Não posso voltar para eles, ainda não. Preciso ficar sozinho. Não conseguirei olhá-los nos olhos. Não quero que me vejam assim." Sempre se culpando.

"Pra onde irá?" Eu queria calá-lo, machucava muito.

"Estava pensando na América do Sul. Acho que Victoria foi para aqueles lados, e eu quero muito me encontrar com ela. Eu ligarei para todo mundo quando chegar lá. Quando irá ficar com eles?" Boa pergunta.

"Não tenho certeza. Prometi a Alice não mais que uma semana. Acho que ficarei mais alguns dias aqui e me juntarei a eles."

"Diga que amo a todos, por favor. Diga a Esme que estou bem, só preciso ficar sozinho agora. Verei-os em breve." Ele se virou e partiu rápido, correndo para o sul. Apenas segundos depois eu já não conseguia mais ouvi-lo. Estava feliz de ter meus sentimentos somente pra mim outra vez.

Sabia que ele já não poderia mais me ouvir. Ele nunca precisaria saber o que planejei. Nunca mais pensarei nisso. Eu precisaria fazer algo sobre o corpo dela depois. Não poderia deixá-la lá; meu cheiro estaria por seu corpo se alguém da minha família decidisse vir vê-la. E a ferida me entregaria. Teria que encenar. Fazer parecer um acidente seria a coisa mais justa. Um ataque de animal, talvez? Eu poderia levá-la para a floresta e fazer parecer que fora atacada. Seria a cara de Bella se perder na floresta. Talvez eu deixasse um recado. De um jeito doentio, era quase ótimo voltar as minhas raízes. Não ficarei envergonhado agora; teria tempo suficiente depois para sentir culpa. Eu sabia o que estaria me aguardando quando fizesse isso, e eu pagaria por isso quando chegasse a hora.

Era depois da meia noite quando decide ir.

Nunca senti tanta dor. Comecei a salivar de ansiedade enquanto escalava a árvore perto da janela do quarto dela para entrar. O cheiro era intoxicante – melhor do que me lembrava. Me segurei a cada gota de controle para não pular pela janela e tomá-la ali. A primeira vista, ela parecia estar dormindo. Eu a olhei por um momento e percebei que ela não estava dormindo. Bella estava chorando baixo no travesseiro. Comecei a sentir os sentimentos dela, e depois desejei não ter feito isso.

Eu nunca estive com tanta dor. Pior que o sentimento de dor foi a sensação de ser abandonado, rejeição e a pena. Se eu estava interpretando bem, ela estava pensando que ela merecia isso. Como se tivesse previsto. Não consegui não ficar bravo com Edward por fazer isso com ela.

"Por quê? Ele se foi... se foi… não sou boa o suficiente... ninguém me ama..." Ela estava murmurando enquanto se mexia para frente e para trás. Lágrimas caiam por seu rosto, a face contorcida em tristeza. Seu cabelo castanho estava bagunçado, e pude ver terra enrolada nos cachos. Por que aquilo?, me perguntei.

Estava devastado. Parte de mim não queria fazer outra coisa a não ser entrar no quarto e conforta-la a noite toda – fazer a dor sumir. A outra parte queria terminar com a dor dela de outro jeito. Se eu a mordesse, ela não sofreria mais. Fiquei indeciso, sem saber qual opção escolher. Estava tão concentrado que não percebi que ela se levantou e andou até a janela.

"Jasper?!" Ela disse, dando um passo para trás tropeçando e caindo no chão. Muito bem, Jasper, se entregou! Entrei pela janela e parei na frente dela. O que dizer...

"Bella. Eu… sinto. Eu fiquei e não consegui não vir ver como você estava. Estou feliz que vim." Queria me chutar pela desculpa patética que arranjei. Tentei tirar a vida dela há alguns dias, e agora vim ver se estava bem?

"Obrigada, Jasper. Significa muito saber que alguém pensou em mim. Eu só... não sei o que fazer. Não posso continuar assim. Mas eu prometi." Ela não estava fazendo o mínimo sentido. A garota estava parecendo bem esquisita – decidi acalmá-la. Ela com certeza nem perceberia. E por que ela não estava surpresa com a minha aparição? Com certeza ela deveria me achar um monstro perigoso.

"Me desculpe, pelo outro dia. Não acredito que me deixei ficar daquele jeito. Espero que me perdoe. Se Edward e Emmett não tivessem me tirado de cima de você..." Eu não estaria aqui tentando terminar aquilo.

"Disse a Alice que não estava brava com você. É sua natureza. Foi minha culpa, de todo jeito. Se eu tivesse sido mais cuidadosa, talvez ele ainda estivesse aqui." Ela estava sempre pronta para se culpar pelos erros dos outros. Era altruísta.

"Obrigado, Bella. Não vai acontecer novamente." Não, porque da próxima vez você não vai acordar.

"Jasper?" Ela me olhou tímida. Levantei as sobrancelhas, me perguntando o que ela poderia querer. "Você poderia... ficar comigo essa noite? Eu sei que é um pedido estranho, e entendo se não quiser ficar. Mas eu gostaria de ter uma noite boa de sono antes que meu mundo desmoronasse." A voz dela sumiu na última palavra. As emoções dela eram tão fortes que não conseguia negar nada a ela. Assenti e ela subiu na cama. Sentei na cadeira de balanço de frente para ela, mandando ondas de calma e paz até que ela dormiu. Eu lhe daria algumas horas antes de matá-la.

"Jasper… obrigada…" Ela murmurou, rolando para olhar pra mim. Ela parecia em paz. E mesmo com todas as emoções que eu estava _dando_ para ela, conseguia sentir sua dor. Dor que meu irmão causara. Ela era tão inocente.

Eu estava de volta a meu dilema. Eu vi Bella na maior tristeza imaginável. Eu ainda a queria. Mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria lhe matar, não parecia justo. Como me coloquei nessa confusão? Deveria ter sido tão fácil. Dois dias atrás ela era simplesmente comida. E agora, sozinha nesse quarto, Bella sussurrou meu nome com gratidão. Levantei e andei até a cama dela, sentando gentilmente na beira. Eu a observei por alguns minutos enquanto ela se virava no colchão. Coloquei minha mão gelada em seu pescoço e ela estremeceu.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. Escorregando e Caindo

**N.A.: **_**Disclaimer -**__ Todos os direitos são grande Stephenie Meyer._

**N.T.:** _Amo cada pequena letra dessa fic. Espero que gostem._

_Marília betando e eu adorando!_

_Agradecendo quem comentou:_

_**Gabby: **amo agradecer vc por ler todas as fics Twi... sério! Dilemas terão até o fim da fic... ahauhauahua aqui está mais. Comente, hein?_

_**Nanda:** Que bom que gostou do shipper e dos caps. Vou passar isso a autora, pode deixar! Esse cap. chegou bem mais rápido... ainda bem! Comente mais, hein?_

_**Vivvi:** hauhauhauhauha Seu eu att na mesma velocidade que quero de verdade, daqui dois dias a fic tá terminada. Não pode, por mais perfeita que ela seja. Aqui está o próximo cap. Se comentarem bastante, quarta tem outro... mas só se comentarem! Bjos_

_**Pessoas** que estão apenas lendo, please comentem, a autora e euzinha ficaremos tão felizes! Bjos  
_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 - Escorregando e Caindo**_

Eu tinha que sair daqui. Eu não podia fazer isso agora, não quando suas emoções eram tão fortes – eu não agüentaria a conseqüência. Eu tinha aceitado que ela estava sentindo dor, mas não _tanta_ dor. O mundo dela estava desmoronando ao seu redor, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. O amor dela tinha ido embora, a melhor amiga também, e a família que quase a adotara tinha ido com eles. Ela havia sido completamente abandonada por todos. Menos por mim. E ela achou que eu havia ficado para ajudá-la. Eu realmente _era_ uma criatura horrível.

Pulei a janela e corri para casa o mais rápido que consegui.

Já se fazia dois dias desde que a família se fora. Edward tinha ido essa manhã. Eu prometi a Alice que me juntaria a ela em não mais que uma semana. Mas eu não poderia machucar Bella, não quando ela confiou em mim para lhe dar mais uma noite. Mas eu poderia esperar. Claro que essa noite era a pior, o choque ainda era recente. Em um dia ou dois a dor diminuiria e eu poderia agir. Eu esperei a madrugada e vi o sol nascer.

Decidi que poderia começar a arrumar meu quarto, desde que eu não precisaria da maioria das minhas coisas agora. Estava no meu quarto quando ouvi um barulho lá fora. Eu estava tão absorto que não ouvi ninguém se aproximando, isso era estranho pra mim. Bella deixou minha mente confusa. Fui até o topo da escada e inspirei. Humano. Inspirei mais fundo. Bella. Ela estava procurando, não? Ela estava andando direto para a boca do leão, quando o vigia não estava aqui para protegê-la. Hesitei, pensando se deveria abrir a porta. Ele poderia pensar que eu havia saído.

"Jasper?" Ela sussurrou da varanda, espiando pela janela. A ouvi murmurando "Por favor, esteja em casa." em um suspiro. A tristeza dela me fez engasgar outra vez. Eu abri a porta.

"O que posso fazer por você, Bella?" Tentei parecer o mais educado que consegui. No fim a minha curiosidade ganhou, e eu queria saber o porquê dela ter vindo. Nós nunca fomos amigos – mal nos falávamos. Eu sempre estava cuidadoso para não machucá-la. Ri para mim mesmo com a minha farsa patética. Quando o gato sai, o rato faz a festa.

"Por que todo mundo me deixa?" Ela sussurrou, olhando para mim com olhos indefesos. O rosto dela estava vermelho de tanto chorar, e ainda tinha restos de terra nos cabelos. Não era preciso ser um gênio para perceber que ela não se recuperaria. Não mentiria para ela. Eu daria a ela tudo o que ela queria, até ela dar o que _eu_ queria.

"Sente-se Bella." Apontei o sofá. Ela vacilou quando entrou, mas entrou. "O que Edward te disse quando te deixou?" Pensei em começar por aqui, percebendo que não sabia o que ele tinha dito a ela. Não poderia ser o que ele nos disse – que fosse para a segurança dela.

"Ele disse… que não… me _queria_ mais. Que estava cansado de tentar ser humano por minha causa. Que ele não queria que eu fosse com ele." Uma nova onde de lágrimas cobriu seu rosto. O sentimento que senti enquanto a via chorar era novo pra mim. Eu lutei, e senti... tristeza com ela, e não era por minha habilidade. Eu queria enxugar suas lágrimas e confortá-la, por que parecia a coisa certa a se fazer. Eu nunca tive muita experiência com emoções humanas, não por muito tempo, e estava preocupado com essa humanidade surgindo.

"Isso é… espantoso e mentira." Eu disse corajoso. "A razão por ter ido embora e levado a família junto, é que ele queria salvá-la. Vê, Edward é uma criatura essencialmente preocupada. Ele se preocupa principalmente com você – que você não está salva em nosso mundo. Depois de sua festa de aniversário, ele viu o perigo novamente. Ele pensou que você poderia ficar salva em nossa casa, mas quando falhou em protegê-la aqui... isso o destruiu." Fiz uma pausa para que fizesse sentido para ela. Ela estava se sentindo horrível, desapontada e estava sofrendo.

"O que está dizendo?"

"Estou dizendo que ele foi embora para lhe proteger. Ele não suportou ser a razão de você estar sempre em perigo. Ele ainda se preocupa muito com você – acredito que sempre se preocupará. Mas Edward não estava disposto a sacrificar sua vida." Notei que ela não estava chorando agora – que estranho. Eu pensei que essa notícia ia deixá-la mais chateada.

"Essa é a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi. Ele me _conheceu_? Eu não acho o perigo, ele me acha! Sempre! E ele achou que conseguiria me proteger disso? E seu eu cair de uma ponte ou for atingida por um carro? Vai ser culpa dele também? Não era o suficiente apenas... apenas… _me amar_?" Raiva. Eu a vi se levantar furiosa e andar pela sala. O cabelo se movia para todos os lados e a loucura fazia seus olhos brilharem. Ela estava bastante... radiante. Eu me surpreendi com essa palavra.

"Bella, você deveria saber que isso aconteceria. Quando você foi atacada por James, Edward tentou te fazer ir para Jacksonville – para sua segurança. E quando se viram pela primeira vez – foi a mesma coisa. Ele disse que vocês não deveriam ser amigos. Mas ele não conseguia se afastar de você – ele sentiu que tinha que te proteger. Mas quando alguém da própria família dele se virou contra você – foi o que faltava. Ele pensou que a família dele a amava – que você era uma de nós e ninguém a machucaria. Ele se esqueceu da nossa real natureza. Eu já pedi desculpas por isso."

"Nossa, você não suaviza nada, não?" Ela me olhou, ainda nervosa.

"Não. Você queria a verdade. Agora você a tem." O que mais ela queria? Eu não iria confortá-la como Edward, nem a distrair como Alice. Ela andou, eu vi o sangue tomar conta de suas bochechas. Era como uma seta em néon, me indicando aquela direção. Eu a observei, me perguntando o que ela estava pensando. Deveria estar odiando Edward. De repente ela estava de volta a mim, pronta para mais perguntas.

E então ela caiu.

Era a natureza dela. Sempre desastrada. E como da última vez, eu pude sentir o cheiro antes de vê-lo. Ela tentou se segurar, e acabou raspando as palmas das mãos. Não um corte suficientemente grande, mas o suficiente para me empurrar para o descontrole outra vez. Ela olhou em meus olhos e viu meu desejo. Sangue tomou conta de seu rosto outra vez e eu saí do sofá.

Eu a puxei para mim até que seu corpo estava pressionado contra o meu. Eu tinha um braço a segurando pela cintura e o outro agarrando a mão machucada dela. Era um abraço de amantes. Eu trouxe sua mão até minha boca e comecei a sugar. Podia sentir o pânico enquanto ela se debatia, mas era inútil. Eu imaginei que seus olhos deveriam estar arregalados de medo, mas não me importei em olhar. Era o paraíso novamente. Era quente e doce e tudo de que eu lembrava. Se eu pudesse eu teria jogado minha cabeça para trás com prazer. Ela continuou a lutar.

"Jasper, pare! Não! Não assim! Lembra quem eu sou! Sou eu, Bella! Eu não quero morrer assim…" Ela implorou, chorando. Eu a senti escorregar em meus braços. Maravilhoso. "Jasper… não… preciso de você…" Eu me afastei, petrificado.

Eu a sacudi para que ela olhasse pra mim. "O que você disse?" Grunhi. Não era mais o cara legal.

"Eu disse que preciso de você." Respondeu, me fitando. Eu a olhei nos olhos e não vi mais medo. Ela estava me olhando como se eu tivesse apenas cometido um erro – não tentado tirar sua vida. Ela ainda estava assustada, mas firme. Corajosa. Ela estava tentando me fazer voltar a ser humano.

Eu a soltei.

"Vá. Agora." ela hesitou. "Vá!" Eu gritei. Ela correu. Eu pude ouvir a caminhonete ligar e correr para a estrada. Não me mexi de onde estava. O que estava fazendo? Ela não fez nada pra mim! Eu soube desde quando Edward a trouxe que ela era… desejável. Eu a cheirei todos os dias. Por que agora era tão difícil me afastar? Claro que eu era forte o suficiente para me segurar. Que tipo de monstro eu era? Senti meu celular vibrando no meu bolso.

Alice.

Eu me acalmei e respondi. "Oi, amor."

"Eu sei o que você fez." Bom, precisa tanta coisa pra isso? "Não contei para Edward – ele não está aqui agora. Se tentar, e fizer, isso de novo, Jasper, eu juro que eu mesma vou aí e te mato. Você não pode voltar pra cá." Ela engasgou no fim. Ela estava me deixando. Era o que eu merecia.

"O que quer dizer?" Gaguejei.

"Significa que Bella precisa de você mais do que eu preciso. Eu sei que pode sentir – que ela precisa de você. Eu sei porque você ficou; só esperei que você mudasse de idéia. Mas saiba disso – vou estar de olho. Pense no que está fazendo e com quem você está fazendo. Pense em Bella. Eu pensarei em algo para dizer aos outros."

A linha ficou muda.

* * *

_continua..._


	4. Qualquer Coisa Por Amor

**N.A.: **_**Disclaimer –**__ Apenas a história me pertence – os personagens pertencem a Stephenie!_

**N.T.:** _Agora a fic começa a pegar fogo de verdade. Espero que gostem do que vai acontecer e que comentem._

_Marília obrigada por betar e por comentar! Adoro..._

_**Gabby:** Jasper *-*_

_**Nanda: **Não arranca os cabelos não, amor, aqui está mais um cap. Mais rápido do que prometi, hein?  
_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 4 - Qualquer Coisa Por Amor_**

O que foi que eu fiz?

Como me envolvi tanto nisso que esqueci de levar Alice em conta? Ela viu tudo! O que era pior: ela tinha visto a minha decisão antes de partir, quando eu pensei que a tinha enganado, e ela confiou em mim, que eu tomaria uma decisão melhor. Eu a decepcionei. E agora eu a tinha afastado. Em uma única atitude perdi minha esposa, minha família e a confiança de Bella.

Eu não sabia por que _aquele_ aspecto da situação me fez mais mal. Eu disse que Bella e eu nunca fomos muito próximos e que meu objetivo principal nos últimos dias fora lhe matar. Então por que agora eu estava assim? Talvez fosse a reação dela no fim, quando ela parou de lutar. O medo que ela sentiu por minha causa. No passado, quando eu pegava minhas vítimas, eu não os conhecia pessoalmente. Eu conhecia os defeitos de Bella, conhecia sua risada, eu sabia o que a fazia corar.

E então lá estava o que Alice disse antes de desligar. _Bella precisa de você mais do que eu preciso._ Ela esperava que eu a ajudasse a superar tudo isso. Ao invés, eu tentei comê-la! Após ver isso, como Alice poderia deixá-la sozinha comigo? Em todo sentido, ela deveria vir aqui e me afastar! Enquanto pensava nisso, fui ficando bravo. Como ela se _atrevia_ a me deixar com tão poucas respostas? Se ela ia me deixar, ela me daria um motivo. Seu modo crítico não teria valia alguma agora.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número de Tanya.

Foi Carlisle que atendeu. _"Olá, Jasper."_ Disse. Tanya deve ter identificador de número.

"Olá, Carlisle. Alice está?"

_"Receio que não. Alice... nos deixou. Ela não deu muita explicação, apenas que algo aconteceu entre vocês dois. Ela estava muito angustiada, mas disse que era extremamente importante que ela se fosse. Esme ficou muito aflita. Edward não voltou, e com você sem poder voltar, ela se sentiu solitária."_ Não era como se Carlisle estivesse tentando me culpar; Esme deveria estar muito chateada. Por que ela não estaria? Três membros de sua família a deixaram sem que ela soubesse o porquê.

"Entendi. Peço desculpas por deixar Esme angustiada, Carlisle. Mas Alice estava certa – não posso voltar agora. Não posso falar por ela. Por favor, fale para Esme que a amo e diga que a vejo em breve." Desliguei sem esperar uma resposta. Não poderia fingir mais que estava calmo. Alice não apenas me deixou, ela deixou a família também. Era real – ela não ia voltar pra mim. Eu caí no chão e me deitei. Não queria nem mexer – qual seria o propósito?

O sol se pôs enquanto olhava o teto. Eu não tinha nada e era minha culpa. Deixei meu desejo de sangue me atrapalhar outra vez, e ninguém queria estar perto de mim. Nem mesmo minha esposa. Pude ouvir um barulho de um carro movendo-se perto da casa. Provavelmente era alguém fazendo o retorno, então eu não me importei em me mexer. Eu fechei os olhos e tentei desligar-me de tudo. Foi quando ouvi os passos.

Inspirei, tentando reconhecer o cheiro. Bella? Por que ela voltaria após o que eu fiz essa manhã? Ela era insuportável! Ela bateu na porta uma vez, fracamente. Eu conseguia sentir sua ansiedade pela porta - provavelmente estava esperando que eu tivesse ido embora.

Eu suspirei, mas me levantei e atendia a porta. "O que foi, Bella?" Disse, toda a educação se foi. Eu já nem tinha mais isso em mim. Ela escondeu-se sobre os longos cabelos e tentou sorrir.

"Me desculpe, por hoje de manhã. Eu deveria tomar cuidado com o que estou fazendo. Por favor, não me abandone por causa disso." Ela estava desesperada. E combinando com meu desespero, eu não poderia mandá-la embora. Me senti tragado. Dei espaço para ela entrar.

"Bella, pare de se desculpar. Você não fez nada errado. Eu que tentei tirar sua vida porque você caiu e arranhou a mão. Você teve sorte que eu pude parar. Então, por que voltou? Não pode ser só para se desculpar."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, está certo. Para ser sincera eu só precisava de companhia. Você foi a primeira pessoa em quem pensei. Você me lembra..." Ela disfarçou, mas eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. Eu a fazia lembrava ele.

"Acredito que não serei uma boa companhia agora. Não está com medo? Eu digo, eu tentei te matar duas vezes essa semana." Ela deveria estar amedrontada. Essa era uma coisa sobre Bella – ela nunca estava com medo quando deveria.

"Na verdade, não. Claro que estou preocupada, mas é natural. Aliás, eu não tenho nada meu mesmo." Vacilei nessa frase. "O que há com você? Você parece… triste." Eu achei engraçado que ela passou de uma conversa sobre matá-la para uma conversa sobre o que eu estava sentindo em uma sentença. Eu não tinha energia para mentir pra ela.

"Alice me deixou." Confirmei. "Ela disse que eu não podia voltar pra ela, e quando liguei de volta, ela já tinha ido embora. Ninguém sabe aonde ela foi. Com Edward afastado, a família se rompeu." Não tinha necessidade de entrar em detalhes. As emoções dela viraram de seu pesar para o meu em um segundo. Eu a ouvi prender o ar. De repente éramos o mesmo – duas almas despedaçadas sem lugar para ir.

"Oh, Jasper… eu sinto tanto." Ela se aproximou de mim no chão e jogou os braços em meu pescoço em um abraço. Eu estava tão chocado que fiz a única coisa que sabia – coloquei meus braços envolta dela. Nós estávamos sofrendo juntos, e eu não desejava mais seu sangue. Pelo menos naquele momento. Aquele era nosso momento. Eu sabia que não importava o que acontecesse depois, eu sempre me lembraria disso. Eu a senti estremecer quando as lágrimas desceram por seu rosto. Estranhamente senti meus olhos arderem, mas sabia que nenhuma lágrima iria cair. Alice fora embora e nunca mais voltaria para mim. Eu não tinha amor, nem companheira. Eu estava sozinho nesse mundo – exatamente como eu vim para ele. E ela, que não conhecia amor até conhecer Edward, estava sozinha também. Ela sempre teria um buraco no coração que pertenceria a ele. Sentamos ali por uma eternidade.

* * *

Alice POV

Eu tinha que me apressar. Eu não poderia deixar minha dor encobrir minha missão – não tinha tempo. Eu sofreria quando tudo tivesse terminado. Sofrer pelo amor que eu deixei para trás. Sofrer pelo amigo que deixei para trás. Sofrer pelo irmão que eu magoaria. Eu tinha que alcançá-lo antes que ele mudasse de idéia – e ele mudaria. Era só uma questão de tempo para que ele mudasse de idéia sobre voltar, e ele não poderia fazer isso. E se ele os encontrasse... magoaria todo mundo. Eu tinha que fazer meu papel para curar as pessoas que eu amo, mesmo que eu nunca me curasse. Eu pensei em minha visão enquanto eu corria – parecia ocupar meus pensamentos.

Bella estava com Jasper. Eles estavam conversando – ele estava explicando nossa decisão. Ela estava brava. Jasper estava... ansioso. Eu vi o tal pensamento passando por sua cabeça por um tempo, mas eu não pensei que ele fosse fazer algo. Quando Bella caiu, eu simplesmente soube. Por um momento eu pensei que ele a tomaria, mas ela o convenceu do contrário. Bella lembrou a ele que ela era humana. Eu os vi mais tarde, abraçados no chão. Isso foi depois que eu fui embora. Mas eu fui embora por causa de uma visão que tive que aconteceria muita mais tarde. Eu não conseguia dizer o tempo exato, mas se agora é Setembro, eu acho que seria em Fevereiro. Seria, convenientemente, bem quando Edward fosse ver Bella. Eu vi Jasper e ela na cama. Se beijando. Ele estava a abraçando, e ela estava empurrando-se contra ele. Ele aceitou com entusiasmo, e eu me desliguei. Ele iria amá-la. Quem era eu para ficar no caminho do amor?

Eu tinha que achar Edward. Ele e eu iríamos passar por isso juntos; ele apenas não sabia disso ainda. Por hora, eu tinha de fazê-lo voltar para nossa família. Esme não conseguiria aceitar que nós dois estaríamos tão magoados; se eu conseguisse fazê-lo voltar comigo, nós teríamos tempo para nos curarmos. E quando fosse a hora... eu contaria para ele. Porque ele iria suspeitar. Era a natureza dele. E aí, seriamos todos nós junto com ele. Nós poderíamos ajudá-lo a superar isso. Se chegasse a hora e Bella e Jasper se juntassem a nós... bem, nós veríamos o que fazer quando chegasse a hora. Ele poderia mudar de idéia – eu estaria vigiando. Eu não _queria_ que isso acontecesse, mas eu não pude dar um jeito para contornar isso. Já era tarde demais. Eu olhei por isso, eu realmente olhei! Mas ele iria amá-la, eu tinha certeza.

* * *

_continua..._


	5. Me Cure

**N.A.: Disclaimer:** _Não me agradeça, agradeça Stephenie Meyer por esses maravilhosos personagens._

**N.T.:**_ Eu amo essa fic a cada cap. e fico feliz que continuem lendo._

_Agradecendo os comentários:_

_**Gabby:** Eu já pensei nisso, mas a Bella faz antes. O Jasper é perfeitoso._

_**Nanda:** Eu paro porque ela para. Eu sou um amor, mas não se acostume. Que bom que está amando._

_**V. Lovett:** Bem Vinda, moça. Espero que goste da fic e que continue lendo. Ótima escolha de fic e de shipper para começar a ler fics Twilight. Espero que goste desse capítulo.  
_

_Marília, valeu pela betagem._

_E para quem não comentou, comentem. E para as pessoas que colocaram a fic no alerta, please, comentem.  
_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 5 – Me Cure**_

Eu não sabia quanto tempo nós ficamos daquele jeito.

A próxima coisa que percebi foi que Bella tinha dormido, calma e deprimida, em meus braços. O mais silencioso que conseguia, a coloquei no colo e a levei para o quarto de Carlisle e Esme, colocando-a na cama. De todos os cômodos da casa, achei que ela ficaria mais confortável ali. O quarto de Edward estava fora de questão, ela nunca se deu bem com Rosalie, e meu quarto... seria muito desconfortável. Ela não acordou quando a deitei, então sentei na ponta da cama e a observei. Não deixou de se passar pela minha cabeça que, se eu quisesse o sangue dela, agora seria a hora de beber.

A única explicação que eu conseguia chegar era que eu não era eu mesmo quando Bella estava por perto. Pelo menos não o mesmo que eu fui nesses últimos anos. Ao lado de Carlisle, eu era o mais velho da casa – e assim, eu ainda não me sentia assim antes. Achar alguém que confiasse em mim _completamente_ era... novidade. Mesmo Alice, minha esposa por tanto tempo, não confiava em mim completamente. Ela sabia constantemente dos meus movimentos – com medo de que eu fosse ter uma recaída. Eu sabia que era para a segurança dos outros e também de nossa família, mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não machucava. E então Bella – que eu tentei matar duas vezes – voltou pra mim. E ela não estava com medo, também. Não consegui entender o porquê. Minha humanidade, a muito enterrada, ressurgia.

No passado, minhas vítimas foram escolhidas espontaneamente - seja porque eu estava com fome, ou porque Maria decidira me recompensar. As únicas emoções que vinham deles era medo e desespero. E então acabava. Eu nunca tinha sentido esse tipo de confiança. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria me fazer machucá-la agora, depois do que ela me dera. E ela nem sabia disso. A olhei por horas. Eu finalmente entendi o porquê Edward a achava tão atraente. As emoções que ela sentia enquanto dormia eram incríveis. E então ela começou a falar.

"Edward… não… por quê…" Ela murmurou, virando-se para lá e pra cá. Claro. Sempre sonhando com Edward, mesmo com tudo que ele fez para ela. Eu me surpreendi com essa fagulha de ciúme. "Alice... te amo… por favor, fique…" E minha esposa, fugindo de nós dois. "Jasper... obrigada." Ela sorriu.

Eu não conseguia entender o sentimento ali – quando Bella disse meu nome com um sorriso. Eu comparei com beber um gole do rio Letes¹ – todas as minhas reservas, sentimentos de horror e traição, desejo de sangue – tudo esquecido nesse momento. A atração de seu sangue acabou em mim, ao contrário da atração por sua alma. Eu queria conhecê-la. Muito mais estranho, eu queria que ela me conhecesse. Eu contaria tudo a ela. Sabia que Bella me perdoaria por tentar matá-la, mas ela precisava saber. E então quando estivéssemos bem, poderíamos começar de novo. Nós dois fomos abandonados por quem amávamos – quem mais teríamos sem ser um ao outro?

Ela começou a se agitar de madrugada. Eu tomei a liberdade de ligar para Charlie enquanto ela estava dormindo, fingindo ser o pai de Ângela. Ela abriu os olhos, girando-os através do quarto, até que eles se colaram em mim. Instantaneamente aquele delicioso corar subiu para suas bochechas, e ela pulou para fora da cama.

"Oh meu Deus, Jasper! Eu sinto tanto, tanto, tanto! Eu não acredito que dormi aqui. De quem é esse quarto, afinal? E, ah não, e Charlie?" Ela estava andando nervosa para lá e pra cá. Fui até ela e a segurei pelos braços.

"Calma, Bella. Esse é o quarto de Carlisle e Esme – eu pensei que fosse melhor. E não se preocupe com Charlie, cuidei disso. Ele pensa que está na casa de Ângela. Tudo está certo." Que palavras de peso.

"Oh obrigada, eu acho. Eu realmente não quis dormir em você daquele jeito, eu acho que estava exausta. Com tudo que aconteceu, eu meio que... desmoronei." Ela sorriu tímida pra mim, tentando projetar falsa felicidade. Levantei uma sobrancelha pra ela – ela esqueceu meu poder? Corou outra vez. Não.

"Não é um problema, Bella, realmente. Eu desmoronei também." Disse. Ela não disse mais nada, apenas acenou. "Bella, tem algo que eu preciso dizer para você." De repente ela estava se sentindo embaraçada e desapontada. Ela sentou na beira da cama e olhou pra mim.

"O quê?" Disse bem baixo. Então entendi – provavelmente ela estava achando que eu queria me livrar dela!

"Pare de se sentir assim, Bella. Não é tão ruim quanto tudo isso. Apenas me escute, ok?" Ela assentiu. Eu respirei desnecessariamente e comecei. "Eu não posso me desculpar o suficiente pelo meu comportamento nos últimos dias. Eu apenas... bom, pra ser sincero eu queria seu sangue." Ela empalideceu. "Depois de seu aniversário, não consegui parar de pensar em você – mas não de um jeito bom. Eu não queria nada a não ser seu sangue. Até. A. Última. Gota. Eu fiquei para trás para fazer isso. E quando você veio aqui no outro dia, pensei que era o fim. Mas quando me pediu para parar... eu travei. Deixei você ir. Quando Alice ligou, me perdi completamente. Mas você me confortou. Eu posso dizer sinceramente que superei essa parte sobre você. Você me fez ver humanidade outra vez, Bella, e eu vou entender se quiser partir e não voltar mais. Mas eu não tenho mais ninguém." Egoísta, egoísta, egoísta! Eu estava tentando fazê-la ficar por culpa? Eu sentia como se tivesse com as palavras 'cachorrinho perdido' impresso na camiseta.

"Então me deixe entender isso direito. Você esteve comigo nesses últimos dias apenas para me comer?" Que grosseira, mas era verdade. Eu assenti. "Então tá. Mas você está bem agora?" Acenei outra vez. Colocando-me no meu lugar, eu era como uma criança! Bella estremeceu. "Eu teria deixado você continuar, sabe." Isso saiu como um sussurro. Meus olhos se abriram de surpresa.

"Me deixado? O que quer dizer?" Ela não poderia estar dizendo…

"Eu disse que eu acho que sabia disso quando vim aqui a segunda vez. E que estava tudo bem – eu queria, na verdade. Estava cansada de ser machucada. Mas então eu pensei em Charlie e Renée, e como eu não suportaria deixá-los. Eu sabia que teria que implorar para você parar, mas... se você não parasse, eu estaria de acordo." Eu estava surpreso. Ela não estava sentindo nada a não ser desespero e sinceridade. Eu era um idiota repugnante.

"Bella, eu não sei por onde começar! Eu fui um completo babaca por querer isso de você. E saber como você se sentiu... esse é o problema. Eu quero deixar isso para trás. Eu sei que não éramos amigos, mas do modo que eu vejo é que, fomos abandonados. Estarei aqui para você, se você me quiser." Por favor, me queria.

"Claro que sim, Jasper. O que está feito, está feito. Os últimos dias foram complicados, mas é reconfortante saber que não estou sozinha nessa. Só por curiosidade, você teria ido embora se eu tivesse dito não?" Eu realmente não tinha pensando muito nisso, porque eu só via uma opção.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma outra família. Eu teria ido para o único lugar em que as pessoas me conhecem e eu me sentiria confortável. Eu teria ido para o sul encontrar Maria." Ela congelou.

"Maria? Ela foi a mulher que te transformou, certo?" Aparentemente Edward contou meu passado para ela, e eu estava feliz por isso. Eu não estava muita com vontade de contar _aquela_ história outra vez.

"Sim. E isso significaria voltar ao que eu era antigamente."

"Sem mais Jasper vegetariano?" Ela sorriu divertida, tentando fazer uma piada. Eu não consegui não sorrir do jeito dela.

"Não. Mas não quero fazer isso. Eu não sei o que o meu futuro guarda pra mim, mas por hora, porque não tentamos... nos ajudar a superar isso?" Ela me assustou quando se levantou e veio até mim. Eu ainda estava sentado na cama de Carlisle. Ela se sentou perto de mim e, cuidadosamente, colocou os braços envolta de meu pescoço. Fiquei tenso por um momento, mas a compaixão dela quase me abalou. Eu não poderia fazer nada a não ser retribuir.

"Jasper?" Ela disse contra meu peito, "Por que acha que isso aconteceu com nós dois?" Um milhão de razões. Nenhuma era boa o suficiente.

"Não sei o por quê. Eles nos deram suas explicações, e é tudo que teremos. Nós só temos que fazer o melhor para sair disso... bem." Ilesos seria a palavra errada. Ela concordou comigo. Ao menos não estava sozinho nisso.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.T.:** ¹ _Bom, para quem não entendeu a parte em que o Jasper comenta sobre beber do Letes, é que é um rio fictício. Para quem não conhece é isso aqui: _O rio do esquecimento, situado no Mundo Subterrâneo. Os espíritos dos mortos bebiam de suas águas e se esqueciam das tristezas de suas vidas terrenas antes de entrar nos Campos Elísios. Quando Enéias, príncipe de Tróia visitou o mundo dos mortos, encontrou um grande número de almas que vagavam pelas margens do córrego. Seu pai, Anquises, com quem ele esteve reunido, contou-lhe que antes que estes espíritos pudessem viver novamente no mundo superior, deveriam beber das águas do rio do esquecimento para se esquecerem da felicidade que eles tinham experimentado nos Campos Elísios.

_Foi isso que a nossa autora linda quis dizer._


	6. Pequenos Passos

**N.A.: **_**Disclaimer – **__Não é meu!_

**N.T.:** _Mais um cap. perfeitoso._

_Agradecimentos:_

_**Gabby:** Ahhh o Jasper é lindo de qualquer maneira. Agora dê uma reparada nesse capítulo, ele está lindo demais! Comenta, hein?_

_**JehBar:** Bem vinda, moça. Que bom que gosta de Jasper/Bella, é um shipper que está dominando o mundo. Postado mais um capítulo... espero que goste e comente!  
_

_Marília, obrigada por betar, adoro-te._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6 - Pequenos Passos**_

Duas semanas inteiras.

Esse era o tempo em que eu e Bella estávamos nessa situação de "amigos". Eu tinha que admitir, estava indo... bem, na maior parte do tempo. Tivemos um pequeno problema há cerca de uma semana, quando Bella caiu e ralou o joelho. Aconteceu exatamente do mesmo jeito que da última vez – eu estava sobre ela antes que ela piscasse, mas ela foi capaz de me afastar novamente. Eu não sabia como Bella era capaz de fazer aquilo, mas estava feliz que ela conseguia. Porém era como toda vez que ela se machucava: eu só conseguia pensar em seu sangue. Então, era como estávamos. Ela havia chegado essa manhã às 9 horas, e estava parecendo, e se sentindo, um pouco mais ansiosa.

"Então… tenho um plano." ela estava toda sorrisos agora. A olhei, assustado, e sentei no sofá. Assenti para que ela continuasse a falar. Isso não poderia ser bom. "Eu acho que tenho uma idéia para te ajudar com essa coisa de 'me comer'." Uh oh. Só conseguia pensar em duas opções para parar meu desejo pelo sangue dela – ou ela se tornava uma vampira, ou eu a matava. Não conseguia entender aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

"Não entendo. Você se lembra que sou um vampiro, não?". Perguntei pra ela, já não estava tão seguro se ela sabia disso. Ela sorriu mais ainda.

"Claro, seu bobo. O que você acha do AA?" Perguntou.

"AA? Você quer dizer Alcoólicos Anônimos? Tenho que admitir, não sei muito, considerando que não posso beber álcool. O que tem?" Isso não poderia ficar mais estranho.

"Bem, eles tem um tipo de… programa de doze passos. É o que eles usam para conseguir parar de vez com o vício. Eu estava pensando em montarmos um programa como esse pra você. Para superar sangue humano – em especial meu sangue. Estou cansada de ser provada." Ela sorriu outra vez. Eu tenho que admitir, gosto desse humor dela. Eu conseguia sentir sua alegria, e conseguia me deixar feliz com isso. Era uma alegria fraca, mas conseguia sentir.

"Então você quer que eu faça um programa para superar meu desejo pelo seu sangue?" Perguntei, sem me convencer. Ela estava sentada do outro lado da sala – era mais seguro desse jeito – e se remexendo em sua cadeira. Isso deve ter realmente a animado!

"Sim. Funciona para eles; eu não vejo porque não funcionaria para você. Podemos começar com coisas pequenas. Nós já nos... abraçamos, então sabemos que isso não é um problema. Qual é a pior parte pra você, tirando a parte de entrar em contato com meu sangue?" Ela estava séria.

"Você tem idéia de que os alcoólatras não _precisam_ de álcool? Eu sobrevivo de sangue."

"Eu sei disso. Mas estou falando sério. Responda minha pergunta: qual é a pior parte?"

"Certo. Quando estamos aqui, na minha casa, o ar circula. O seu cheiro não me incomoda aqui, tanto assim, porque eu posso ir e respirar ar puro há qualquer momento lá fora. Mas, se estivéssemos em um carro, por exemplo, acho que seria... difícil." Me imaginar preso em um carro com Bella me fez salivar, e isso não estava ajudando.

"Ótimo! Então acho que devemos ir a um passeio de carro. Eu tenho o final de semana livre – talvez possamos ir de carro até Port Angeles! Aposto que podemos alugar um quarto de hotel lá, aí não teremos que voltar no mesmo dia. Isso deixaria as coisas mais fáceis." Eu não sabia se podia fazer isso. Mas eu não deixei a casa em três semanas, desde que a minha família foi embora, apenas com uma exceção: para caçar, então acho que seria uma boa idéia. E Bella estava certa – se passarmos a noite lá talvez fosse melhor.

"Você tem certeza de que quer se trancar em um carro comigo durante uma hora?" Eu sorri, tentando esconder meu nervosismo. Eu não conseguia sentir nenhum medo vindo dela.

"Sim. Eu confio em você, Jasper. E, ei – se for demais pra você, nós podemos parar no acostamento por um minuto. Em que hotel você quer ficar? Eu não tenho muito dinheiro para gastar nesse plano." Ela se preocupou. Aparentemente ela não pensou tão a frente nesse plano.

"Nós podemos ficar em um barato. Não sou como os outros – eu não preciso ter o melhor de tudo. Eu cresci no sul, lembra?" Sorri, sentindo a surpresa dela. Era verdade. Eu não tinha que ter tudo extravagante como o resto de minha 'família'. O que eu não disse para ela foi que tinha dinheiro suficiente na casa para bancar várias vidas.

"Sério? Certo… então que tal ficarmos no Holiday Inn?" Ela riu. Eu ri com ela. Me sentia... livre. Agora, nesse momento, não havia expectativas. Eu não tinha que representar. Não tinha que sentir a tensão da família com a minha presença. Pela primeira vez na minha vida – em toda minha vida – eu era confiável. Bella tinha completa confiança em mim, e era ótimo.

"Eu gosto da idéia. Ouvi dizer que eles têm ótimos rolinhos de canela." Ela girou os olhos pra mim.

* * *

Naquele Final De Semana

_Não é comida, não é comida, não é comida..._, eu disse como um mantra pra mim mesmo. Nós estávamos no carro por aproximadamente 45 minutos, e eu estava realmente impressionado que conseguia me controlar e não arrancar a porta e voar para fora. Bella estava dirigindo – ela achou que seria melhor, no caso de eu perder o controle e destruir o carro. _"Se você o destruir, então você pode ir embora andando. Mas o que vai sobrar pra mim?"_, foi o que ela disse. Aceitei de má vontade, sabia que ela estava certa, mas me preocupei com a lentidão. As janelas estavam abertas, e o ar-condicionado estava funcionando. Porém, estava circulando o cheiro delicioso dela pela cabine da caminhonete. Eu a fitei dirigindo – conseguia ver a pulsação em seu pescoço, e o sangue subindo para suas bochechas quando ela me pegou a olhando. Certeza que meus olhos estavam preto piche. Certeza que ela conseguia sentir o perigo.

E mesmo com tudo isso, ela ficou sentada quieta, cantando junto com o rádio, sentindo apenas contentamento. _Batida, fluxo, batida, fluxo..._, o coração dela falava. Era rítmico, lento. Eu a encarei, veneno inundando minha boca. Eu estava pronto como uma cobra, esperando para atacar.

"Terra para Bella, o mundo pode ser um lugar perigoso..." Ela estava cantando com o rádio – Incubus. E a canção era perfeita. _Terra para Bella, seu gosto é tão doce._

"Oh! Chegamos, Jasper. Você conseguiu!" Ela se virou e sorriu. Meus lábios se repuxaram, eu não consegui me segurar em não fazer careta. O sorriso dela vacilou. "Ok... então vamos sair. O que me diz?" Disse, abrindo a porta ao mesmo tempo. O ar de fora me atingiu, e foi ótimo. Balancei a cabeça e abri a porta.

"Você tem muita sorte de eu gostar tanto de você, Bella. Eu não acho que tenha idéia de como foi perigoso há alguns momentos." Eu disse bravo, enquanto andávamos para o hotel.

"Eu te disse antes. Confio em você. Vamos ver os quartos." Ela se virou e pegou minha mão, me puxando para dentro. Tudo que pude fazer foi balançar minha cabeça. Ela não tinha nenhuma auto-preservação.

O quarto não era grande, mas confortável. Bella sentou em um das camas e caiu de costas. Ela estava tão contente; estava tão difícil não sentir o mesmo. Eu apenas a olhei por um momento, finalmente conseguindo vê-la claramente. Ela realmente era bonita, Edward não estava mentindo. Eu nunca a _olhei_ realmente antes – eu só via seu sangue. Mas enquanto ela estava deitada lá, tudo que eu conseguia ver era ela. Seu cabelo estava envolta de seu rosto, e sua face estava agradavelmente corada. Ela carregava um sorriso somente pra ela. Ela era magra, mas não tão magra. Ela era excepcionalmente proporcional, pra dizer a verdade. Eu não percebi que ela estava me fitando também.

Eu consegui sentir seu embaraço antes de ela falar.

"O quê? O que você está olhando?" Ela sentou, me encarando.

"Nada." _Isso_ foi o melhor que eu consegui falar? Ela me encarou, mas não disse nada sobre isso.

"Então o que você quer fazer agora? Nós temos a noite toda. Nós podemos alugar um filme! Ou vários, então você pode ter algo para fazer enquanto eu durmo. Estou com vontade de assistir _Orgulho e Preconceito_ faz um tempo. O que você acha?"

"Parece ótimo. Vamos lá." Andei em direção a cama, na intenção de ajudá-la a se levantar. Bella se adiantou, levantando-se rápido demais. Ela tentou se segurar, mas acabou se impulsionando para frente. Automaticamente eu a alcancei para pará-la, mas já estava sem ângulo. A segurei pelos braços e a girei a meu redor, caindo na cama. Sem aviso eu a puxei para cima de mim. Sua respiração parou e ela corou. Mas não me mexi. Por que não me mexi? As emoções dela mudaram de surpresa para… desejo. Bom, aquilo era novo.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.A.:** _Por favor lembrem-se, esta história não vai ser super rápida. Eu não penso que deve ser assim. Mas eu ainda quero saber o que vocês acham._

**N.T.:** _Ela simplesmente consegue deixar a fic linda do jeito que está. Perfeita! Principalmente com Incubus tocando...  
_


	7. Caindo

**N.A.:**_** Disclaimer –**__ Não é meu, não é meu, não é meu._

**N.A.:** _Agradecendo ao pessoal que colocou a fic no alerta. Vamos comentar, amores!_

_Agradecendoa a galera que comentou:_

_**Vivvi:** hauahuaauuha Pra você ver como eles são rápidos! Que bom que está adorando... comente mais, tá?_

_**Gabby:** É, e vai ficar ainda melhor... comente mais, hein?_

_Pode se dizer que é um cap. adorável demais._

_Marília beta linda! Valeu..._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capítulo 7 – Caindo**_

_Mova-a, Jasper! Não fique deitado aqui!_ O que estava de _errado_ comigo? Com sinceridade, eu só queria impedi-la de cair. Ao invés disso, eu a trouxe pra cima de mim e estávamos na cama. Em um quarto de hotel. Sozinhos. E ela estava emanando sensações… bom, vamos dizer que não estavam me ajudando muito. E se eu não a move-se logo, ela saberia _exatamente_ o quanto. Ela estava me olhando, corada, sem dizer uma palavra. Me movi para me sentar, e então a coloquei de pé. Ela não se mexeu.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Perguntei, brincando. Ela apenas assentiu. "Bom, ótimo. Então… o que você gostaria de fazer o resto da noite?" Suave.

"Eu, uh, não sei." Hmmm... nervosa, Bella?

"Bem, você deve estar ficando com fome. Vamos pedir serviço de quarto – Holiday Inn faz isso, certo? – e talvez assistir um filme?" Isso soou agradável e platônico.

"Isso parece ótimo." Se ela continuasse com isso, essa seria uma longa noite. Melhor resolver isso logo.

"Qual o problema, Bella?" Perguntei o mais inocente possível.

"O quê? Oh... nada." Ela _realmente_ pensou que poderia mentir para mim? Eu ergui somente uma sobrancelha pra ela. "Oh, tá bom. Eu sei que você sentiu o que eu senti quando cai, Jasper. Pare de tentar ser o cavalheiro. Você deve pensar que eu sou... eu não sei… vulgar ou qualquer coisa." Apenas dei risada dela. Edward estava certo – ela não se via direito. Eu imediatamente me amaldiçoei por pensar nele.

"Oh, isso? Não se preocupe, Bella. Não foi nada, sério. E… se faz você se sentir melhor... eu também senti." _O quê?!_ Imediatamente eu quis me enfiar em um buraco. Por que eu disse aquilo? E lá estava ela corando outra vez. Se ela não parasse de fazer aquilo, nós teríamos sérios problemas.

"Você só disse isso para me fazer sentir melhor, Jasper. Mas vou aceitar. Então vou fingir que não fiz papel de uma completa idiota e aceitar seu conselho. Jantar e filme, isso sim!" Ela exclamou, mas eu ainda sentia seu embaraço vindo em baldes. Invés de insistir no problema, apenas concordei. Ela pediu um sanduíche de peito de peru, e nós decidimos assistir _Orgulho e Preconceito_, como ela queria. Não assisti – sentei com meus olhos fechados, me deixando sentir as emoções dela mudando. Era maravilhosa a cacofonia de sentimentos – tristeza, raiva, amor... e então a vi chorar no fim.

"Por que você está chorando?" Perguntei pra ela. O final era feliz – Sr. Darcy e Elizabeth se amavam. Isso era bom, não?

"Você vai pensar que eu sou boba." Ela fungou.

"Impossível. Nós somos amigos, certo? Eu nunca poderia pensar que você é boba."

Ela fungou novamente. "É como se todo mundo estivesse conseguindo seu final feliz, menos eu. Pronto – feliz agora?" Oh, pobre Bella. Eu sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo.

"Não mesmo. Eu entendo perfeitamente. Eu não tive um final feliz também, lembra? Somos só você e eu agora. Nós vamos ter que fazer nosso próprio final." Ela concordou triste, e foi para debaixo das cobertas.

"Você está certo. Deixarei de ser negativa por hoje. Então me conte, o que você achou do primeiro passo da operação 'não coma a Bella'?" Ela sorriu. Sorri da liberdade que senti com esse pequeno 'projeto'.

"Eu acho que foi imensamente bem. Você ainda está aqui, certo? Então me diga, mestre dos planos – qual é o passo dois?" Bella deu uma risadinha e virou a cabeça para o outro lado.

"Eu estava pensando... por que você não fica comigo essa noite?"

"Eu estou ficando, Bella. Duas camas, lembra?"

"Sim, eu sei disso, mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Agora, não leve isso para o lado errado, mas pensei que você pudesse... deitar comigo essa noite. Então você ficaria perto de mim, sabe? Nós não estivemos tão próximos assim por tanto tempo. E se você se sentir desconfortável, você pode ir para o outro lado do quarto. E ei – se você tiver uma recaída, eu estarei dormindo e não saberei." Pensei sobre isso um momento. Ela tinha razão – perto de sua seção de abraços na semana passada, nós mal nos tocamos. E, egoísta, eu queria deitar perto de alguém novamente. Alice e eu nunca dormíamos, mas isso não significava que não fingíamos. Era bom fingir que éramos humanos às vezes. Mas eu não poderia não me preocupar com as repercussões sobre estar ao lado de Bella. Edward ficara com ela quase todas as noites desde que eles se conheceram – como ela encararia isso?

Ela deve ter sentindo minha apreensão. "Eu senti o que está sentindo, Jasper. E eu pensei sobre isso – está tudo bem. Eu sei que você não é ele." Por alguma razão, aquilo me preocupou. Mas iria pensar sobre isso mais tarde. Me levantei e me movi para perto de Bella, na cama.

"Por cima ou por debaixo das cobertas?" Perguntei. Ela apenas sorriu e se moveu para que eu pudesse me ajeitar. Cruzei meus braços atrás da cabeça e fechei os olhos. Não demorou muito e a respiração de Bella indicou que ela estava dormindo. Eu a ouvi respirando devagar e as horas passaram. Minha mente vagou para Alice, como sempre. O que ela estava fazendo? Não conseguia evitar desejar que ela estivesse fazendo algo que a deixaria feliz. Eu estive tão bravo por ela me deixar – após todos nossos anos juntos eu deveria ter aprendido a confiar nela. E, apesar de ainda não estar preparado para admitir em voz alta, eu estava feliz. Enquanto Bella fosse minha amiga, eu estaria feliz.

"Jasper…" Ela murmurou, rolando para meu lado. Por um momento, achei que estava acordada, mas seus olhos permaneceram fechados. Ela rolou o corpo para perto do meu, jogando o braço envolta de minha cintura. Parei, me perguntando o que fazer. Os dedos dela agarrando o tecido da minha camisa, e gemeu calmamente. O único modo de descrever o som era: delicioso. E ela estava tão quente... eu estava terrivelmente consciente de que meus sentimentos por ela naquele momento não tinham nada a ver com o desejo de sangue. Esse era um desejo que eu nunca senti por um humano. Os dedos dela agarraram e soltaram, amassando o tecido de minha camisa e quase tocando minha pele.

"Mmmmm…" Ela murmurou outra vez, empurrando a perna por entre as minhas. Eu vou para o inferno por isso, acho. Eu não a impedi, e não tinha idéia do por que. Bella era minha amiga – e aquilo era tudo. Nós éramos duas almas despedaçadas. Certamente ela não sabia o que estava fazendo. Talvez fosse porque eu estivesse… sem… por tanto tempo. Tinha que ser isso. Ela estava emanando desejo, e eu conseguia sentir seu cheiro. Inspirei e deixei minha cabeça cair no travesseiro. Ela deu um empurrão com o quadril, e eu quase perdi o controle. Eu nunca tinha visto Bella daquele jeito. E seu eu não parasse agora, eu não iria parar de modo algum. E eu sabia que Bella não queria isso – ela estava apenas sonhando. Com cautela me movi para longe dela e fui para a outra cama. Eu não contaria para ela sobre isso quando ela acordasse.

Demorou algumas horas, mas eventualmente ela começou a se agitar. Abriu os olhos ainda sonada, procurando por mim.

"Aqui, dorminhoca!" Avisei, rindo da expressão desapontada dela. Ela olhou pra mim e fechou a cara.

"Oh, não Jasper! Deu algo errado?" Falou, saindo da cama.

"Não mesmo, caríssima." Sorri para ela. "Apenas fiquei entediado. Consegui ficar a noite toda aí. Eu apenas fui tomar um banho para deixar o banheiro livre para você quando acordasse. Passo dois completo." Ela sorriu pra mim.

"Ótimo! Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e podemos voltar para casa." Ela levou sua nécessaire para o banheiro. Antes de chegar à porta, ela se virou. "Jasper? Eu não… disse nada enquanto dormia, disse?" Perguntou, corando. Ah, então ela lembrava do sonho.

"Não. Apenas alguns murmúrios, nada fora do comum." Sim, eu definitivamente iria para o inferno. Ela não precisava saber o que acontecera, na verdade. Ela apenas ficaria embaraçada, e eu não queria isso. O que ela não sabia, não a machucaria.

Eu por outro lado? Eu estava indo por uma estrada que eu não queria.

* * *

_continua..._


	8. Surpresas

**N.A.:** _Pensei que Bella merecia um momento ao sol agora._

**N.A.:** _Ficou interessante esse cap. com a visão da Bella. Ela conseguiu fazer a situação ficar ainda mais interessante._

_Agradecendo comentários lindos:_

_**Gabby: **Ficando quente, e cada vez mais. O Jasper é perfeito. Comente!_

_**ChastityKeat:** Aqui está mais. E terá muito mais. Comente!_

_Pessoas que colocaram a fic no alerta, muito obrigada. Comentem, hein?  
_

_Marília obrigadão, mesmo!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capítulo 8 – Surpresas**_

Bella POV

Jasper e eu chegamos a casa em tempo recorde – nenhuma surpresa até aí. Apesar de tudo, achei que foi tudo muito bem. Ele estava ótimo ficando tão perto de mim; eu estava realmente satisfeita. O único momento desagradável foi quando ele me pegou sendo... o único jeito que consigo descrever é: maliciosa. Não é como se eu pensasse sobre Jasper daquele jeito! Era só... eu não estivera tão perto de alguém em algum tempo, de um jeito tão despreocupado. Até com..._ele_... não era tão despreocupado assim. Mas fora somente um acidente – não foi grande coisa. É de _Jasper_ que estamos falando. Jasper!

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte que ficamos hospedados no hotel e o encontrei na outra cama, achei que tínhamos destruído o passo dois. Ou, pior, que eu tinha interpretado meu pequeno sonho. _Aquilo_ seria mortificante. Eu _ainda_ lembrava vividamente dele.

_Nós estávamos lá fora, mas em nenhum lugar que eu reconhecesse. Era na floresta em algum lugar – tudo era verde como sempre. Eu me sentia... bem. Eu sentia como se não tivesse mais motivo para me sentir triste – que tudo estava certo. Olhei para baixo, e me vi de mãos dadas com Jasper. Nenhum sentimento estranho. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, e eu não pude evitar fazer o mesmo. Paramos, ainda na floresta. Normalmente isso me assustaria – eu não gostava de estar em lugares onde poderia me perder. Mas me sentia salva, e era ótimo estarmos apenas nós dois. Jasper pegou minha outra mão e virou para me olhar. Seus olhos estavam em fogo – e me fez queimar também. De repente não importava onde estávamos. Ele segurou meu rosto e me puxou para si._

"_Bella… amor… não posso… não posso mais esperar." Ele disse com desejo._

"_Nem eu." Respondi, ficando ainda mais quente. De repente os lábios dele se chocaram com os meus e joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Ele estava me beijando como... como ninguém no mundo conseguiria me beijar. Eu ouvi seu leve rosnar – um rosnar de prazer – enquanto ele me levantava. Estávamos em sintonia – enrosquei minhas pernas em sua cintura e me empurrei contra ele. Ele estava colado em mim, e eu não consegui não me empurrar contra ele..._

E foi quando terminou. Corei só de pensar, agora que estava sozinha em meu quarto. Honestamente, eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de onde esse sonho veio – eu nunca nem olhei para o Jasper daquele jeito – até agora. Quando eu acordei, e ele estava deitado na outra cama, não pude evitar; o sonho estava fresco em minha mente. Ele era lindo – mas os outros vampiros também. Alto e ligeiramente musculoso com um cabelo cor de mel que caia bem perto de seus olhos, era difícil _não_ achá-lo atraente. Mas e daí? E daí se ele fosse maravilhoso? Ele era Jasper – e nós éramos amigos. Eu estava apenas me agarrando ao que estivera perto _dele_. Não pensaria nisso outra vez.

Nós estávamos indo para o passo três. Decidimos que usaríamos o elemento surpresa agora. Ou ao menos, o tanto de surpresa que uma humana poderia fazer para um vampiro. Era uma coisa diferente andar até ele e o abraçar. Eu tentaria correr até ele, me jogar, pulando nele – nada que parecesse inapropriado. Estava apreensiva no começo, com medo de que fosse demais. Mas confiava nele. Ele ficou bem perto de me matar algumas vezes, mas desistiu. Eu estava confiante, que se ele tentasse outra vez, eu poderia fazê-lo se afastar. Então era aonde eu estava agora. Charlie girou os olhos pra mim quando disse que estava saindo – ele não tinha nenhuma idéia de onde eu estava indo. Eu acho que ele estava apenas feliz por eu não estar tão triste com essa confusão toda. Se ele soubesse de tudo...

Dirigi até a casa, sabendo que ele poderia me ouvir. Ainda doía meu coração ver a casa sem todos os seus habitantes. Quando parei na entrada, pude ver seu cabelo cor de mel aparecendo por detrás da cortina. Eu ri, sabendo que ele poderia me ouvir.

"Pensando em algo engraçado?" Perguntou, brincando. Se você me dissesse há dois meses atrás que Jasper Hale, rei dos vampiros tristes, poderia ser brincalhão com um humano (e não comê-lo diretamente depois) eu teria rido na sua cara. Mas eu gostava desse Jasper – o Jasper real.

"Não, apenas feliz de ver que está animado por me ver." Girei meus olhos e o segui para dentro.

"Então... o que está fazendo para continuar com esse seu plano, Srta. Swan?" Ele perguntou de repente, mas consegui sentir a corrente de preocupação. Empatia idiota.

"Não posso te _contar_, que bem isso faria?" Disse a ele. "Por que você não escolhe um filme, e eu vou fazer pipoca." Ele assentiu e foi para a estante com a enorme coleção de DVD na parede afastada. Fui para a cozinha, ainda cheia de salgadinhos pra mim, e peguei um pacote de pipoca de microondas. Me inclinei sobre o balcão escutando os milhos explodindo, triste porque eles cheiravam tão bem e eu nem teria chance de comê-los. Quando estavam prontos, joguei-os em um pote e devagar sai da cozinha. Jasper ainda estava na frente da estante de DVD, evidentemente indeciso. Ele provavelmente já os vira um milhão de vezes. Eu estava feliz de ver que ele estava absorto em algo – seria algo extremamente fácil.

Desatei a correr na direção dele em toda a velocidade, ainda com o pote de pipoca nas mãos. Segundos antes de colidirmos, ele se virou e me viu, espantado. Eu sorri e continuei meu caminho. Joguei o pote de pipoca nele – algumas enroscando em seu cabelo – e me joguei contra ele. Ele me pegou no ar. Fiz a única coisa natural a se fazer – enrosquei minhas pernas em sua cintura. Olhei para ele, tentando calcular sua reação.

Sem raiva e ele não parecia estar com fome. Mas ele parecia... alarmado. Claro que eu não o havia surpreendido tanto – ele era um vampiro, por Cristo! Mas então comecei a perceber as coisas.

Jasper tinha seus braços envolta de minha cintura, e eu tinha minhas pernas envolta da cintura dele. Eu estava pressionada contra ele o máximo que era possível. Meu sonho! Oh, me mate agora. Minha cara ficou vermelha e me debati para me soltar dele. Por que ele carregava um pedaço de madeira no bolso? O que ele ia fazer com aquilo? Espere... oh, Deus.

Ele deve ter sentido o meu embaraço e agitação, então me colocou prontamente de pé. Eu estava confiante de que se ele pudesse ficar corado, ele teria ficado. Eu estava corando por nós dois.

"Surpreso?" Sussurrei, tentando ser legal. Ele sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou a seus olhos.

"Surpreso, com certeza, pequena. Você está confortável com o passo três agora?" Ele perguntou, afastando-se de mim e indo em direção ao sofá.

"Uh huh, me desculpe pela... pipoca. Achei que ajudaria com o cheiro, você sabe..." Blá blá blá, Bella! Qual é seu problema?!

"Ótimo pensamento. Ajudou, eu acho..." Olhar embaraçoso. Cara, isso foi ótimo. Aonde estaria o buraco que eu deveria cair?

"Bom, bom. Então… você escolheu um filme ou não? Eu vou fazer mais um pouco de pipoca – eu não estou realmente com vontade de comer você... quero dizer a pipoca no seu cabelo, ou sei lá..." _Cala a boca, Bella!_

"Sim... então você vai fazer e eu vou preparar o filme." Ótimo plano! Fuja! Corri até a cozinha, segurando minha respiração o caminho todo. Bati contra o balcão, jogando minha cabeça para baixo. Aquilo não aconteceu realmente, aconteceu? Eu não me agarrei... e com o Jasper… com certeza foi apenas um acidente. Sim – apenas um acidente.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.A.:** _Não se preocupem – eu sei que algumas pessoas estão com medo que eu vá faze-los se apaixonar em 4 semanas depois que Alice e Edward se foram. Não será o caso. Mas isso não significa que ela não possa achá-lo atraente, ou vice-versa, certo? Negar apenas faz o coração crescer mais._


	9. Caixas e Pedaços

**N.A.:** _De volta ao Jasper!_

**N.T.:** _Ponto de vista do Jasper sobre a situação complicada que Bella os colocou._

_Respondendo as comentários:_

_**Nanda:** Opa, que bom que está curiosa. Aqui está uma cap. para amenizar as situações. Não morre, não. Comenta._

_**Gabby:** Intensa e cada vez mais... ahauhauauahua Comente._

_**Vivvi: **Ahhhh, o pulo é lindo. Morre não, curiosidade é uma coisa boa. Comenta._

_E para o pessoal que colocou no alerta, comentem. Valeu! A autora agradece.  
_

_Marília, obrigadão!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9 - Caixas e Pedaços**_

Se vampiro pudesse morrer de embaraço, eu com certeza morreria.

Bella e seu sistema de me 'insensibilzar' – até aonde ela iria com isso? Eu entendi o passeio de carro, e dormir perto dela. Sem maldade até ali. Mas vir voando até mim, jogar comida em mim, e enrolar as pernas na minha cintura? Demais! Eu a vi vindo. Eu era um vampiro, afinal – eu pude ouvi-la se escondendo na canto e então os passos frenéticos dela vindo em minha direção. Inferno, eu nem estou bravo pela pipoca no cabelo. Ajudou, um pouco. Foi isso, então eu percebi a posição em que estávamos. Bella agiu sem pensar e jogou as pernas envolta de mim – tenho certeza de que foi apenas um jeito de se manter equilibrada. E, claro, em resposta coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura – para impedir que ela caísse. O que eu _não_ esperava era senti-la... quente, macia, maleável nas minhas mãos... e isso foi o que me colocou em problema.

Eu era apenas um homem, e poderia se esperar essa reação de mim. Ela era uma mulher – uma mulher atraente – então eu reagi naturalmente. Aqui estava eu – um sulista cavalheiro, ficando excitado enquanto segurava a ex-namorada do meu 'irmão'. E, ela seja abençoada, nem percebeu de primeira. Tão inocente. E então eu vi o entendimento tomando conta de sua face – vi o corar crescer alarmante – e então ela se remexeu para descer.

Nenhum de nós dois foi corajoso o suficiente para dizer nada. Ela se desculpou pela comida, e então assistimos a um filme. Ela não perdeu tempo depois – provavelmente mortificada demais para ficar no mesmo cômodo que eu. Com certeza Edward nunca a deixou ficar tão perto dele assim. Ela provavelmente deveria pensar que eu era uma criatura horrorosa – primeiro, eu tentei beber seu sangue inúmeras vezes, e então deixei... _aquilo_... acontecer. Ela estava certa em fugir. Mas para ser sincero, foi apenas estar com ela naquela posição... não tinha nada, a ver com ela... eu acho. Ao menos, era isso que eu diria a mim mesmo. Passei dois dias após nosso segundo pequeno 'acidente' caçando e pensando – sobre nada na verdade. Apenas pensamentos bobos para manter minha mente ocupada. Eu não ficaria surpreso se Bella nunca mais aparecesse.

Mas parece que ela tem mais fé em mim do que eu mereço.

Na sexta seguinte eu estava em meu quarto olhando tudo, empacotando as coisas de Alice. Ela não deixou muita coisa pra trás, mas não poderia ficar mais olhando para aquelas coisas. Eu tinha superado a raiva que sentia por ela me deixar com somente aquela crítica explicação. Eu ainda estava triste por sua partida, e eu queria de verdade acreditar em suas palavras, mas por quê? Após todos esses anos o que ela poderia ter visto para me deixar como ela me deixou? Ouvi uma pequena batida na porta. Bella.

"Hey, Jasper. Como estão as… coisas?" Ela perguntou, andando até mim na sala.

"Bom. Caçando, empacotando, limpando, o de sempre. E você?"

"A mesma coisa. Limpando, cozinhando, estudando... nada de mais. O que está empacotando? Está indo embora?" Ela perguntou, temendo.

"O quê? Oh, não. Tinha algumas coisas de Alice no meu quarto que… eu queria me livrar. Nada de mais." Vi entendimento em seu rosto, seguido por um esmagador sentimento de pena.

"Oh, Jasper… sinto tanto. Você gostaria que eu ajudasse?" Ela me alcançou e tocou meu braço, e eu estava comovido. Não consigo entender como é estranho pra mim me preocupar assim com um humano – como um amigo. Eu via humanos como isso mesmo – humanos. Feitos para serem comidos, porém eram uma fonte inacessível. Mas Bella não era humana. Ela era minha amiga. Simplesmente minha amiga.

"Não precisa fazer isso, Bella. É um serviço triste." Tentei dar um sorriso.

"Mas eu quero ajudar! Eu estava pensando – você está indo tão bem ultimamente em não me comer que pensei que deveríamos mudar esse seu programa." Eu ri das palavras que ela usou.

"Mudar para..." Não sabia se poderia conseguir agüentar mais um plano de Bella.

"Bom, poderia envolver nós dois, ao invés de só você superando algo. Talvez pudesse ser... superarmos eles. Nós podemos chamar de 'Operação Jasper e Bella superando Alice e... Edward'." Ela disse o nome dele – algo que ela não fez desde que ele a deixou. De repente estava orgulhoso dela. Era uma ótima idéia mesmo – nós dois precisávamos de cura.

"Bem, pequena, eu penso que temos um trato. Mas penso que o nome que escolheu ficou grande... que tal 'Operação Seguindo em Frente.' Esse encaixa e é mais fácil de dizer." Sorri pra ela.

"Maravilhoso. Então vamos começar! Hoje, vamos arrumar seu quarto, e talvez amanhã, só para nosso bem, nós podemos empacotar algumas coisas de... Edward." Ela conseguiu outra vez! Boa garota.

"Parece um plano. Por que não iniciamos então? – eu comecei no armário dela." Isso seria bom – estando no closet de Alice, onde tudo cheirava a ela, era difícil pra mim. Mas com Bella aqui, eu não me focaria tanto nisso. Levei Bella até meu quarto – me recusei a chamar de nosso quarto – e peguei uma caixa do chão. Bella parou debaixo do batente, apenas olhando envolta. "O que foi?" Perguntei.

"É que… eu consigo _senti-la_ aqui. Eu a amava também, Jasper, e eu sentirei a falta dela." Eu a ouvi fungar, e consegui sentir sua tristeza pela irmã perdida. Pude apenas acenar para ela – eu sabia como ela se sentia. Tudo nesse quarto gritava "Alice" e me matava. Bella inspirou profundamente, se arrumou e foi na direção do closet.

"Tudo que está aí é dela. Não importa o que vai aonde – apenas coloque na caixa." Não é como se ela fosse voltar para buscar. Ouvi Bella começar a juntar as camisetas e parando às vezes, inalando o cheiro. A ouvi dizer "maçãs... Alice cheira igual a maçãs..." em um suspiro. Eu poderia sentir seu choro também. Mas eu não iria confortá-la agora. Percebi que ela não estava sofrendo somente pela perda de Edward – ela estava sofrendo a perda de todos. Carlisle e Esme – se tornaram pais dela de certo modo. Alice – sua irmã de todo modo menos no sangue. Emmett – o irmão que a amava, apesar de nunca ter dito. E Rosalie – que secretamente só queria o melhor para ela. Nós trabalhamos em silêncio a maior parte da tarde, apenas empacotando tudo. Finalmente nós fizemos tudo, e movi as caixas para um armário sobressalente. Eu estava quase exausto quando me juntei a Bella no chão do quarto recém vazio.

"Obrigado." Disse. Eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Ela tinha efetivamente me ajudado a empacotar e colocar minha vida no armário. Alice estava em caixas, e eu estava sozinho agora. Eu não consegui impedir o sofrimento que saiu de mim, certo de que Bella poderia sentir. Eu a olhei e a vi chorando, confirmando meus pensamentos. "Desculpe..." Murmurei.

"Não, Jasper, não se desculpe por nada. São _eles_ que deveriam se desculpar!" Eu estava surpreso por essa onda de raiva. "Por eles terem ido... na direção de novos horizontes, procurando por 'distrações' e o que mais fosse os fazer feliz... eles nos _deixaram_, Jasper! Por nenhuma boa razão. E o que restou de nós?" Ela se levantou abruptamente e marchou para as escadas do terceiro andar – o quarto de Edward. Abriu a porta com um selvagem pesar.

E a observei parado no batente como ela fez no meu quarto, mas dessa vez ela entrou. Se virou para a parede que ele guardava os CD's – apenas eu sabia que ele não precisava mais deles, eles o lembravam dela – e puxou todos das prateleiras com as mãos. "Não posso mais escutar música..."

Ela agarrou os diários dele, que ele empilhara no chão, e rasgou as páginas. "Se não posso ter minhas memórias, ele também não!" Ela rasgou, jogando as páginas em todos os cantos. Eu olhei enquanto elas voavam envolta dela, vermelha e nervosa, e a deixei terminar.

Ela marchou até o closet e começou a arrancar as roupas dele dos cabides e joga-las no chão também. "Eu posso sentir o _cheiro_ dele, inferno!" Choramingou, mas não parou. Eu a deixei continuar, assistindo seu caminho de destruição. Ela destruição tudo no quarto, gritando o tempo todo. Quando ela terminou, ela se virou para mim e sorriu.

"Jasper, nunca se desculpe por se sentir triste. Eles fizeram isso, não fomos nós. E nós vamos superar isso – juntos." E saiu do quarto. A frase "de zero a sessenta" veio a minha mente. Sabia que ela precisava disso, e eu estava feliz. Isso foi para Edward – ela queria ficar o mais junto possível dele, e isso era tudo que ela poderia fazer. Agora ela poderia começar a se curar. Agora _nós_ poderíamos começar a nos curar.

Alice estava em caixas e Edward em pedaços, e Bella e eu ficaríamos bem.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.A.:** _Eu realmente não pensei que esse capítulo fosse ficar assim, mas gostei. Também tenho algo a dizer. Eu sei que virtualmente toda fic Jasper/Bella ele a chama de 'querida' (darlin'). Não acho que possa fazer isso, porque não o vejo fazendo isso. Então por favor, não fique contra mim!_

**N.T.:** _Eu sou de total acordo, darlin' é complicado, mesmo com o sotaque sulista dele. Prefiro pequena!_

**N.B.:** _Também concordo, soa mais... Jasper. Adorei mesmo o jeito rebelde da Bella nesse capítulo *-*_


	10. Deixe

**N.T.:** _Pessoas lindas do coração da Tia Fla, que bom que vocês estão lendo a fic. Fico cada dia mais feliz._

_Agradecendo ao pessoal que leu a fic e não comentou, amo vocês também. Agora, agradecendo quem comentou:_

_**ChastityKeat:** Oh, Jasper ainda nem se mostrou tarado... ahauahuahua. A Bella causou, isso sim. Mas tem muito ainda por vir. Comente, hein?_

_**Nanda:** Calma que ela vai fazer tudo isso mesmo... ahauahhauha. Opa, para eles ficarem juntos ainda tem tempo, mas leia esse cap. e veja o que rola. Comente, hein?_

_Pessoas, comentem, please._

_Marília obrigada por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10 – Deixe**_

"Jasper? Eu estava tão assustadora?" Bella me perguntou. Estávamos no antigo quarto de Edward – depois de seu acesso de raiva, nós esperamos uma semana para voltarmos à aquele cômodo. Bella havia decidido que era hora de Edward se juntar a Alice no armário.

"Por Deus, o que você estava pensando naquela hora?" Bella era a coisa menos perigosa que eu poderia imaginar.

"Esses diários – leia algumas dessas linhas." Ela me passou o mais recente diário de Edward. Abri e comecei a ler em uma linha perto do centro da página.

_"Ela é tão frágil – eu temo que cada vez que a toco seja a última vez."_

E outra linha, de duas semanas depois:

_"Me preocupo com ela, todos dos dias. Toda vez que ela entra essa casa, está arriscando sua vida."_

E outra linha, de uma semana depois:

_"Jasper atacou Bella essa noite. Era tudo que eu mais temia acontecendo na minha frente. Ela merece algo melhor."_

Essa doeu. Não consegui não pensar que era tudo minha culpa, que estávamos nessa situação por minha causa. Parecia que tinha acontecido há tanto tempo – parecendo que se eu não a tivesse, eu não sobreviveria. Estando com ela assim, agora, não posso imaginar machucá-la de qualquer maneira. Talvez essa fosse a chave – conhecê-la. Bom, isso resolveu meu problema – apenas conhecer cada ser humano em um raio de 20 quilômetros e meu desejo por sangue desapareceria! Sorri um pouco amargo. Bella olhou para mim e fez uma careta.

"O que é engraçado?"

"Desculpe, não é isso" – disse mostrando o diário – "Estava pensando em outra coisa. E não, você não é assustadora. Edward apenas não soube como... ser ele mesmo com você. Ele estava sempre com medo de te matar, e isso o fez impossível de relaxar. Ele honestamente se preocupa com você." Ela acenou.

"Então o que você estava pensando agora?" A garota era incansável!

"Eu estava pensando em que não consigo acreditar que queria te machucar. Agora que eu te conheço, não posso me imaginar te machucando. Eu disse pra mim mesmo 'se eu fizer amizade com todos os humanos, resolveria meus problemas!'" Ela começou a rir histericamente, jogando os pedaços de diários em uma caixa perto de nós. Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei na felicidade dela, porque a minha estava tão difícil de aparecer. Eu só estava feliz quando estava com Bella. Fechei o diário que estava lendo e o coloquei na caixa junto com os outros. A caixa estava cheia – trabalho de cem anos – e alguns deles estavam despedaçados pelo pequeno ataque de raiva de Bella. Eu a fechei com fita. Não havia motivo para continuar lendo, não ajudaria. Os diários eram as últimas coisas para empacotar, e Bella se saiu incrivelmente bem. Ela havia hesitado no closet, assim como eu. O cheiro dele era mais forte ali, e a fez ficar triste. Mas eu a ajudei, assim como _ela_ fez, e juntos conseguimos terminar. _Nós_ conseguimos terminar. Bella e eu.

Bella e Jasper.

A frase… me assustou. Eu era parte de 'Alice e Jasper' pelo tempo que me importava em lembrar. Mas eu sempre era o segundo no relacionamento. Alice era quem tinha o poder mais útil. Alice era merecedora de confiança. Alice era a mais carismática. Eles amavam Alice mais. Eu apenas estava… lá. Aquele que ninguém confiava, não de verdade. Mas quando eu estava com Bella, nós estávamos… juntos. Um time, por assim dizer. Ela me ajudava, e eu a ajudava, e nenhum de nós era o melhor. Nós precisávamos um do outro. Eu a olhei, ela ainda estava rindo, parei.

Ela estava deitada no chão, estava se segurando de tanto rir – mas de um jeito interessante. E a única coisa que consegui pensar foi: _linda_. Bella é linda. E eu senti algo que nunca senti antes.

Essa sensação estava crescendo em meu estômago – como se tremesse – e não consegui reconhecer essa emoção. Era... boa. E então me acertou. Eu _gostava_ dela. Não era amor – não era para tanto. Mas o teor era o mesmo. Se pudesse ser descrito por uma cor, seria rosa. Não forte como vermelho, mas mais do que o branco forte da amizade. Quando estava chegando a essa conclusão, Bella havia parado de rir. Ela estava se sentando, me fitando, intrigada.

"O que foi?" Perguntou, e eu não podia contar a ela. Não, não seria justo. Não tinha como tê-la. "O que está sentindo? Eu me sinto um pouco… estranha." Oops. Eu não estava prestando atenção ao que estava projetando.

"Nada, nada. Eu só estava... pensando em como é estranho – esses quarto vazios. Estava pensando em empacotar as coisas no resto da casa." Mentira, mas era suficiente. E era uma idéia, agora que pensei nisso.

"Eu não gosto dessa idéia. Não quero evitar o resto da família – eles apenas fizeram o que acharam que fosse melhor. Edward é sua família, Jasper, e você têm que cuidar de sua família. Mesmo se for deixar algo para trás para um bem maior." Sofrimento. Eu entendi o que ela quis dizer, pensei, e a alcancei para lhe confortar.

"Eu não a deixei para trás." Sussurrei.

"Não, você ficou para me jantar!" Ela riu. Era triste, mas era verdade. Olhei para o chão, recusando-me a olhá-la nos olhos. Sentia a mão dela na minha, mas ainda me recusei a olhá-la. "Jasper, olhe pra mim."

"Você está certa, claro. Eu…"

"Pare. Eu estava brincando com você. Eu agradeço todo dia porque você ficou, mesmo que o primeiro motivo não fosse tão puro assim. Mas o que você sente por mim agora?" De todas as perguntas da face da Terra que ela poderia me fazer, ela tinha que fazer aquela? Eu não tinha acabado de entender o que sentia por ela? E o que eu poderia dizer? _Acho que gosto de você, Bella. Não, não apenas como amigo._ Sim, por que _isso_ soava com cavalheirismo e amigável.

"Jasper? O que você sente por mim agora?" O teor da conversa havia mudado. Fechei meus olhos.

"Bella... eu... penso que você é uma grande amiga." Covarde! "E... eu gosto de você." Pronto. Eu não senti mais medo, o que eu entendi como um bom sinal.

"Oh, Jasper, obrigada! Eu acho que você também é um ótimo amigo." Ela não entendeu. Fantástico. Eu era um completo idiota. Por que eu não disse nada? Por que eu não deixei pra lá?

"Eu acho que você não entendeu. Quando eu disse que gosto de você, eu quero dizer que... _gosto_ de você. Você... entende?" Senti confusão e então o entendimento a acertou.

"Oh." Ela estava me encarando, olhos arregalados, com aquele corar delicioso no rosto. Esperei. "Jasper?"

"Sim, Bella?" Esperei pela porrada. Para que ela dissesse que estava louco só de pensar em uma coisa assim. Mas nunca ouvi isso.

"Eu acho que gosto de você também."

* * *

Alice POV

Mais rápido, mais rápido, mais rápido. Eu não estava correndo rápido suficiente. Claro, correr com o coração despedaçado era mais difícil. Edward estava provando ser difícil de achar, também. Ele sabia como enganar meus poderes – não tomando decisões tão cedo e pulando de pensamento a pensamento. Eu o vi primeiro na América do Sul, e então na Europa perto dos Volturi. Então peguei um avião, mas ele não estava lá. Eu estava a caminho da China quando o vi na África. Então era lá para onde eu estava indo. Eu estava perto, conseguia sentir. Ele estava desacelerando. Aposto que estava cansando de correr, e exausto de sofrer. E ele nem sabia a metade das coisas. Ainda não. Eu não saberia como começar o assunto.

Eu tinha que detê-lo, isso era certo. Mas o quanto eu deveria dizer? Que ela estava feliz e seguindo em frente? Deveria dizer do envolvimento de Jasper? Mas ele ficaria tão bravo... eu não via uma saída fácil. Tudo envolvia um Edward bravo lutando com Jasper, e uma Bella chorando. E sinceramente, eu não posso ver Jasper novamente. Não agora.

Mas fazer o quê? Não havia jeito correto de fazer isso. Eu realmente não queria que ele achasse os dois – eu não olhei, mas acho que estava indo bem. Eu não vi Jasper me procurando, de qualquer maneira. De repente eu estava fora dos caminhos de minhas visões.

_Edward estava em um aeroporto – África. Estava olhando o quadro, que mostrava horários de partida. Consegui vê-lo fitando um lugar em particular – Seattle. Seattle, e então correr até Forks. Tudo que ele via era Bella. Voltar para Bella. Se desculpando com Bella. Amando Bella – pra sempre. Eu o vi subindo no avião._

Eu estava atrasada. Puxei meu celular, pretendia ligar para Jasper e avisá-lo, mas estava sem bateria. Eu estava correndo há muito tempo.

Eu precisava correr – agora.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.A.:** _Ok – achei que agora seria uma ótima hora de colocar algum sentimento entre eles – eles estavam enrolando já há algum tempo, e achei que o quarto de Edward era o lugar perfeito – para Jasper ver Bella tão despreocupada naquele quarto. Agora, veja que é gostar, não amor, não agora. Amor cresce, mas ao menos eles sabem que tem algo ali._

**N.T.:** _Eu fiquei quase desesperada por um beijo aqui, mas não aconteceu. Uma pena. Mas agora com Edward tendo idéias, Alice tendo que correr, Jasper e Bella se entendendo, é agora que a fic pega fogo!_

**N.B.:** _Eu queria um beijo deles. Mas a declaração já está linda. Concordo com a Fla, agora a fic começa a esquentar._


	11. Lar É Onde O Coração Está

**N.A.:** _Espero que gostem!_

**N.T.:** _Mais um cap. de arrancar os cabelos! Só lembrando, eu tenho um certo medo de cavalos, então se causei sobre a parte da cela que traduzi, me perdoem!_

_Agradecendo quem comentou:_

_**Nanda:** As coisas começam de verdade aqui, você não tem idéia. Que bom que gostou da declaração, sério. Espero que goste desse capítulo e comente._

_**Gabby:** Total concordo.... e eu amo Paramore! hauahuaaua Espero que goste desse capítulo, viu? Comente._

_**Chastity:** Opa, agora esquenta... e cada vez mais e mais. Esse capítulo tem coisas lindas, espero que goste... comente!_

_**Ster:** Cá está mais um capítulo. Que bom que gosta do Jasper, eu tbm amo! Continue comentando, hein?_

_**V. Lovett:** O pedaço de madeira do capítulo 8 é tudo, né? Edward de chapéu vermelho deveria ser colocado em algum poster, né? auahauhaua Amei o comentário. Espero que goste desse capítulo e comente._

_Pessoas que não comentaram ainda, please, comentem?  
_

_Marilia, beta fofa, amo-te._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11 - Lar É Onde O Coração Está**_

Bella POV

Eu acordei com algo frio me cutucando bem forte nas costelas. "Acorde." A coisa gelada disse. _Não_. Puxei o cobertor mais apertado no meu rosto e rolei. "Eu disse, acorde." Cutucão, cutucão, cutucão. _Talvez, se eu rolasse para o outro lado, essa coisa vá embora._ Cutucão, cutucão, cutucão.

"Argh!" exclamei, sonada, abrindo meus olhos. Eu descobri meu rosto e olhei para a coisa que me cutucava – Jasper. Ele estava sorrindo pra mim, quase estupidamente, e então começou a puxar o cobertor para descobrir o resto do meu corpo. Devagar comecei a acordar, percebi que deveria estar um caos. E Jasper estava em meu quarto.

"Jasper, mas que inferno?" Perguntei para ele, me sentando. Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior. Isso não era um bom sinal, especialmente se eu estava procurando uma boa e relaxante manhã. Eu esperava sentir uma certa pressão depois de nossa conversa semana passada, mas surpreendentemente não senti. Estava relaxada com ele, como sempre estive, e era bom. A melhor parte foi que eu não precisava me sentir embaraçada a qualquer momento em que meus pequenos sentimentos 'assanhados' apareciam, porque eu sabia que ele se sentia do mesmo modo. E não tinha nenhuma razão para apressar, nenhuma razão para entrar em pânico – nós éramos amigos.

"Hora para o passo seis!" Ele disse, jogando algumas roupas pra mim. Shorts? Ele se esqueceu que estávamos em Forks?

"Passo... o quê? Shorts? Jasper, você vai precisar elaborar um pouco mais, ou vou voltar para a cama." Ele parou.

"Grande chance. Como se eu fosse deixar. Eu _disse_, passo seis! Nós vamos sair para um passeio. Está mais para uma viagem. E para onde iremos estará quente, por isso os shorts." Ele continuou falando enquanto olhava minhas gavetas, incluindo a primeira – roupas de baixo. Corei. "Pare. É só roupa de baixo, e não é como se você estivesse usando-as agora." Corei ainda mais. Ele riu.

"Aonde nós vamos?" Minha curiosidade cutucou.

"Estava pensando... essa cidade não tem atrativos. Então, a melhor coisa a fazer seria sair – e estou falando de mais longe do que Port Angeles." Fuçou mais em minhas gavetas – ele achou minha mala. Uh oh.

"Jasper? Quanto mais longe?" Eu não deixaria o país, se era isso o que ele estava pensando. Acho que meu passaporte expirou...

"Texas. Houston, para ser mais exato. Eu tenho um pedaço de terra lá, e é de onde eu venho. Então achei que seria legal irmos para lá no final de semana. Poderia mostrar para você onde eu morei, e podemos andar de cavalos, e seria somente nós dois."

"Espera um segundo – cavalos? Jasper, você me conhece? Eu não sou a pessoa mais... ágil... desse mundo. E um cavalo é algo bem grande de onde eu posso cair." Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu uma risada solta. Olhei em sua direção, e voltei para debaixo das cobertas. Se ele pensou por dois segundos que eu subiria em uma daquelas... coisas, ele teria que ter outra coisa pra fazer.

"Sim, cavalos. E eu não vou fazer você andar _sozinha_ em um cavalo, você pode andar comigo! Então, sem medo de cair. E eu sou bom. Vai ser divertido!" Ele puxou as cobertas de mim e me puxou pelos pés. Nunca o tinha visto assim antes – era maravilhoso. Ele estava livre, e excitado, e completamente Jasper. Não poderia negar essa diversão a ele. Girei os olhos, mais andei em direção ao banheiro.

"Me dê alguns minutos para me limpar, e me deixe falar com Charlie. Eu não tenho certeza do que falar para ele..." Pensei.

"Já cuidei disso. Deixei pra ele um bilhete, seu é claro, dizendo que você recebeu uma oportunidade, de último minuto, para uma visita em uma faculdade no sul. Você voou para lá hoje, e você estará aqui em Segunda." Explicou.

"Certo então. Soa bem pra mim! Já volto." Disse, marchando para o banheiro. Tomei um banho quente, escovei os dentes, e nem me preocupei em secar meus cabelos. Apenas os deixei livres, e esperando que eu não parecesse um rato afogado. Eu estava meio que excitada de ir com ele – adoraria saber mais de onde ele vinha. E um final de semana inteiro longe de Forks? Não poderia pedir muito mais que isso. Enquanto ele mantesse sua palavra e não me deixasse andar de cavalo sozinha, eu estaria disposta a ir. Voltei saltitando para o quarto, e Jasper parecia satisfeito com minha mudança de humor. Ele apenas estava olhando pra mim, sorrindo.

* * *

Jasper POV

Quando Bella voltou do banho, não conseguia não ficar olhando. Ela não secou o cabelo, mas estava linda. Ela parecia tão... livre. Consegui sentir a excitação aparecendo em sua face, o que foi uma evolução da recepção que tive hoje de manhã. Não ia a minha casa no Texas há um longo tempo. Pra ser sincero, eu nunca levei Alice lá – era meu lugar. Não era porque eu a queria manter fora, mas era para onde eu ia quando precisava fugir. Ela entendia isso. Mas com Bella, me senti pronto para dividir isso com ela. E estava inevitavelmente ansioso para vê-la em um cavalo.

Dirigi até o aeroporto em um silêncio confortável, enquanto ambos víamos o verde. Acho que Bella gostará do Texas – não tem nada de verde! O plano era voar até um aeroporto particular, e dirigir o resto do caminho. Eu tinha que garantir que não seria visto, porque o sol ficava no céu grande parte do tempo, e vamos ser sinceros, Texas não combina com caras brilhantes. Mas quando chegarmos lá, será mais fácil – eu disse a ela que era isolado, e era a verdade. Não teria ninguém perto por milhas. Arranjei para termos alguns cavalos quando chegássemos lá – não tinha nenhum sentindo ter um cavalo meu lá.

Sem surpresa alguma, ela dormiu a maior parte do caminho. Foram apenas algumas horas no avião, mas acho que a ansiedade a levou a tirar um cochilo. Quando o piloto finalmente anunciou nossa chegada, me virei para Bella. A sacudi gentilmente, e ela despertou. "Estamos quase lá, Bella. Hora de acordar." Ela se virou e sorriu com sono, se sacudindo para acordar. Do aeroporto levaria cerca de 20 minutos para chegar a casa. Se eu tivesse dirigindo, claro.

"Olhe pra lá, Bella." Apontei para o horizonte – minha casa estava à vista. Ela hesitou, mas consegui sentir seu nível de excitação.

"Tem encanamento?" Perguntou. _Essa_ era a primeira pergunta que ela tinha pra mim?!

"Claro. Essa casa não é tão velha quando eu, boba. Eu gosto de mantê-la em ordem. Você nunca sabe quando um humano vai aparecer." Ela olhou pra mim e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Certo – entendi. Mas mesmo assim – eu prefiro eletricidade e essas coisas." Era verdade – mas eu tinha aquelas coisas para as pessoas que trabalhavam na casa e limpavam e alguns dias. Eu tinha que manter as aparências no final das contas.

A levei para a varanda de entrada. Ela deslizou as mãos pela madeira fina, correndo os dedos pelas frestas. Era mais que uma cabine feita de toras, se pensasse assim. Madeiras leve cobriam a varanda, que era cheias de tábuas. A parte de dentro da casa era bem parecida. Era confortável pra mim.

"É tão… você. Digo, posso ver você aqui, antes de se tornar vampiro. Eu gosto." Ela sorriu.

"Obrigado. É parecido com a casa em que eu cresci, menos as coisas como eletricidade e encanamento. Na verdade, posso te mostrar onde eu vivi. Venha." Disse, segurando sua mão. Estava quente aqui, e eu podia sentir que Bella estava feliz de eu ter trazido alguns shorts para ela. Andamos no passo dela, não havia necessidade de ir rápido. Minha antiga casa não estava de pé, mas algumas partes ainda estavam lá, assim como a fundação. Eu parei, lembrando.

"Aqui?" Ela apontou. Assenti, e ela andou a frente. Se sentou na fundação e fechou os olhos. Vi as mãos dela fazerem círculos na pedra quente. Eu não precisava ler pensamentos para saber o que ela estava vendo – minha infância. "Posso ver você, correndo por aí com seu pequeno chapéu e botas de cowboy." Ela riu. "Me conte sobre isso. Sobre antes." Sabia o que ela queria dizer.

"Era bom – simples. Meu irmão e eu subíamos naquela árvore ali." – apontei – "e nos escondíamos de nossa mãe. Ele era um ano mais velho que eu, e se juntou ao exército antes. Ele morreu, logo antes de eu me juntar ao exército. Na verdade, só me juntei por causa dele – queria deixá-lo orgulhoso." Sorri tristemente da memória. Não importa quanto tempo eu vivi – ou morri, depende do jeito que você olha – eu sempre sentiria falta de minha verdadeira família.

"Qual era o nome dele?" Bella sussurrou.

"William. William Whitlock. Eu sempre ria dele por ter um nome tão cheio, mas nunca consegui vê-lo com outro nome." Bella riu comigo, e começamos a voltar para a casa.

"Bem, Sr. Whitlock, o que faremos agora?" Perguntou. Sorri malicioso, e a segui de perto. Ela se afastou, consegui sentir sua apreensão.

"Bem, _Srta. Swan_, acho que é hora de você aprender a andar de cavalo." Vi os olhos dela se arregalarem e senti o medo que ela sentia. "Mas primeiro, você terá que trocar de roupa. Você não vai querer andar de cavalo com esses shorts. Tenho algo para você lá dentro." Apontei o banheiro para ela. Ela hesitou, mas entrou.

"Jasper, estou absolutamente ridícula. O cavalo vai rir de mim." Ela disse, chateada. Não consegui não sorrir com a frase dela, mas ela parecia qualquer coisa, menos ridícula.

"Acredite em mim, Bella, cavalos não dão risada. E se pudessem, não iriam rir de você. Você está incrível." Escolhi um jeans pra ela com botas de montaria, uma camisa rosa de flanela e um chapéu de cowboy. Ela parecia ter saído direto dos meus sonhos, se eu tivesse algum, e entrado em minha casa. Era delicioso.

"Tanto faz. Você só está dizendo. Mas quando os cavalos não me deixarem subir neles porque estou ridícula, vou culpar você. Ei – falando nisso, como _você_ vai andar de cavalo? Animais não tem um medo natural de você? Com toda aquela coisa de 'predador'?" Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços desconfiada.

"Você fez uma ótima observação. Mas cavalos são diferentes – espertos. E meu pequeno dom vai ajudar com isso – funciona em animais. Eu costumava fazer Emmett ficar bravo quando acalmava um urso-pardo antes deles lutarem..." Ela riu, e pegou minha mão. O cavalo que escolhi era o mais comportado. E eu não tinha intenções de levá-la rápido demais – nada mais que um trote. Hoje, pelo menos.

Subi na sela e a alcancei. Ela olhou pra mim, balançando a cabeça. "Não seja covarde agora, pequena. Suba aqui – será divertido. Prometo." Sorri. Pude dizer pelo rosto dela que ela não acreditou em uma palavra do que eu disse, mas segurou minha mão, descuidada. Eu a puxei para que se sentasse a minha frente. "Agora se segure aqui." Apontei o corno. "E eu farei o resto. Ficarei com um braço em sua cintura o tempo todo, então prometo que você não vai cair." Ela assentiu, agarrando o corno – os nós dos dedos já estavam brancos, e nós ainda não nos movemos! Serpenteei meu braço por sua cintura, e a senti relaxar.

"Rápido não, Jasper." Me avisou.

"Rápido não. Prometo que iremos devagar." Pressionei meus calcanhares nos lados do cavalo, e começamos a nos mover. Devagar era a regra do dia – acho que o cavalo estava entediado. Mas queria que Bella aproveitasse, e depois de algumas voltas envolta da arena, eu pude sentir. Ela estava mais relaxada, e consegui ver o canto de sua boca se virar para cima em um sorriso.

"Pronta para ir um pouco mais rápido? E o que me diz de irmos para fora da arena? Podemos cavalgar até os limites do terreno."

"Não muito rápido, por favor, mas gostaria de ver mais coisas." Excelente. Movi o cavalo para o portão da arena e abri com o pé. Uma vez fora, fiz o cavalo ir em um trote mais rápido. Bella se segurou mais firme primeiramente, mas não levou muito tempo para que ela relaxasse.

Nós estávamos andando pelo terreno por 10 minutos quando Bella se recostou. Ela colocou a cabeça embaixo de meu queixo e pressionou o corpo no meu peito. Ela deixou escapar uma pequena exclamação de contentamento. Eu não estava preparado para a devastadora onda de sentimentos que senti. Eu ainda tinha meu braço em sua cintura, e ela estava mais ou menos avermelhada. O movimento rítmico do cavalo, combinado com o cheiro dela e com a aproximação do corpo dela, quase me mandou para o limite. E não tinha nada a ver com o sangue dela. Cada passo que andávamos, eu me movia contra ela. Não acho que ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas era a coisa mais _sensual_ que já vi em toda minha vida. E nunca fiquei tão excitado.

* * *

_continua..._


	12. Sem Parar

**N.A.:** _Desculpem deixar o último capítulo daquele jeito, mas eu achei que seria delicioso. Espero que esse compense!_

**N.T.:** _Eu quase enfartei quando li o cap. anterior e vi aonde ele acabou. Mas aqui está a continuação e valeu a pena esperar._

_Agradecendo as pessoas que comentaram:_

_**Gabby:** Opa, os dois no mesmo cavalo deu super certo. Jasper ainda vai causar! Comente, hein?_

_**V. Lovett:** Nossa, a situação ficou muito quente no cavalo... ahauhauhauuha Espero que goste e comente._

_**Vivvi:** A Bella de shorts não me agrada, mas o Jasper em qualquer situação é perfeita! Ele tem é que tirar milhões de casquinhas... Comenta?_

_**ChastityKeat:** Jasper abusado e tudo mais. Eu tbm amei eles em cavalo... hauauahua Comente?_

_**Nanda:** Aqui está mais mais mais... Foda, né? Ixi, terão coisas pessoais demais nessa fic, calma! auahuahuahua Comente?_

_Agradeço a galera que ainda não comentou, mas sei bem que vai. Valeu, amores!  
_

_Marilia beta fofa, obrigadinha._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12 - Sem Parar**_

Sou várias coisas: sulista, cavalheiro, e vampiro, me veio a mente primeiro. Mas agora eu era uma coisa agora: um homem.

O corpo dela estava apertado contra o meu enquanto andávamos para mais longe da casa. O rosto dela estava corado – pelo calor ou por minha evidente excitação, eu não sabia. Eu não tinha esperanças de que ela não tivesse percebido, e francamente eu não me importava. Estando aqui, na _minha_ terra, longe de tudo que pertence ao passado, me deixou mais livre do que estive em muito tempo. E na minha descoberta de estar livre, eu só tinha uma coisa em minha mente.

Parei o cavalo. Nós estávamos no meio de uma clareira com poeira rodopiando aos pés do cavalo e o sol nos atingindo. Bella não se moveu. Consegui sentir sua respiração acelerando, e suas emoções estava transbordando – alegria, medo, desejo... O desejo era o pior dos sentimentos. Deixou o meu desejo dez vezes pior, o que nesse momento, era difícil de imaginar. Agora eu não era Jasper, o amigo dela, ou Jasper, o sulista cavalheiro – eu era Jasper, cheio de desejo e louco por ela.

Antes que ela pudesse perceber, a virei para que ela ficasse de frente pra mim, as pernas uma de cada lado do cavalo – como se ela ainda estivesse cavalgando. "Bella, vou descer agora. Coloque seus braços em meu pescoço e suas pernas em minha cintura." Ela concordou, sem dizer nada – _Deus, sim._ Pulei do cavalo, minhas mãos em sua cintura, e a apoiei na árvore mais próxima. Não tirei meus olhos dela, e ela não parou de me olhar. Não perguntei nada, como deveria ter feito, e não me importava com isso naquele momento. A olhei fundo nos olhos e capturei sua boca com a minha, sem dar chance para que ela protestasse. Era a coisa mais... deliciosa da qual eu já provara. Melhor que qualquer sangue, humano ou não. O coração dela acelerou para um batimento frenético, e ela parou – mas apenas por um momento. Em segundos ela se derreteu, correndo as mãos por meu cabelo e empurrando-se contra mim. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi gemer em sua boca e ir mais, e mais, e mais fundo...

Não queria mais nada – nada! E queria tê-la bem aqui na terra. Na verdade, eu estava confiante de que ela me deixaria tê-la. Mas então a parte racional do meu cérebro, que estava quieta ocasionalmente, apareceu. Sabia que Bella era inexperiente – Edward nunca a teria deixado ir tão longe. E eu não iria arruinar isso a tomando aqui na terra na presença de um cavalo. E mesmo assim não parei de beijá-la. Os lábios dela eram tão suaves, e a boca dela era quente – esquentou minha língua. Era maravilhoso. _Pare, Jasper._ Mantive meus dentes longe, por segurança, mas ainda assim não parei. Senti os dedos dela acariciando minha cabeça. Corri minha mão para cima, por suas costas, e fechei meus dedos em seu cabelo. _Whoa, Jasper, calma, rapaz. _Ela estremeceu, e seu desejo aumento exponencialmente. Ela estremeceu, e eu era um adolescente novamente – estava com medo de saber o que aconteceria se ela me tocasse de verdade. Colei-me a ela – eu _tinha_ que tocá-la. Ela estremeceu novamente, e me apertou. _PARE, JASPER!_ Finalmente, me ouvi. Com toda a força que eu tinha, me afastei. Estava buscando por ar – estranho – assim como ela. Ela me olhou, olhos nublados e bochechas vermelhas como cerejas. Os lábios dela estavam inchados, e seus dedos ainda estavam presos em meus cabelos. Eu a teria colocado no chão, mas conhecendo Bella, ela iria cair.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Não sei o que deu em mim. Eu apenas… não consegui me segurar." _Muito bem, Whitlock! Ela deve pensar que você é um maníaco sexual agora._

"_Eu_ não me importo..." Ela sussurrou. A inocência dela seria a minha morte, marque minhas palavras.

"Mesmo assim, péssimo da minha parte. Eu apenas fui empurrado... pra você. Sua presença, seu cheiro, tudo. Por favor, juro que normalmente não sou assim." E novamente, se eu pudesse corar, eu teria corado. Como ela conseguia essas reações de mim?

"Tudo bem, Jasper, sério. Foi... ótimo… me sentir assim de novo. E sentir... você... querendo tanto quanto eu. Nunca senti isso antes." E eu mentalmente chutei meu irmão por não fazer isso com ela. Todo dia eu senti o quanto ele a desejava, e o medo encobria o desejo. E então sorri.

"Bella, se ele soubesse o que estava perdendo… você não tem idéia." Oh, Edward, seu besta.

"Yeah, bem... isso é outra coisa. Não estou mais com vontade de cavalgar – podemos voltar?"

"Certamente. Vou ligar para alguém vir pegá-lo e nós vamos correndo. Está bem?" Ela assentiu. "Ótimo. Sobe então, pequena!" Girou os olhos, mas se moveu para trás de mim. A puxei para cima de mim rapidamente e antes que percebesse estávamos de volta a casa. A coloquei no chão da varanda e abri a porta.

"Vou tomar um banho – estou toda suja. Já volto!" Ela disse, batendo a porta. Suja? Ela _não_ tinha idéia. Agora eu faria o quê? Não tinha certeza do que fazer a seguir. Aparentemente eu gostava de Bella, e ela gostava de mim, mas… era certo? Nós dois fomos abandonados – isso é apenas uma recompensa? Recusava-me a pensar assim. Ela não era apenas _uma garota_. Ela era Bella. Claramente eu a queria. Adorava passar tempo com ela – eu era uma nova pessoa com ela. Ela interrompeu meus pensamentos e se sentou a minha frente, na cama.

"No que está pensando?" Perguntou, puxando os joelhos até o queixo.

"Honestamente? No que fazer agora. Eu gosto de você, Bella, de verdade. Mas nós dois fomos tão machucados. Só não sei se isso está certo." Honestidade é a melhor coisa, afinal. Ela me olhou, pensando. Não consegui sentir nada de estranho vindo dela, então não me preocupei.

"Gosto de você também, Jasper. Você sabe disso. E você sabe o que eu penso? Não é nossa culpa que _eles_ não nos queiram. Nós não podemos sentar e ficar de mau humor para sempre, não é o certo a fazer. Não sei você, mas _eu_ estou ficando cada diz mais velha, e não vou desperdiçar meu tempo me agarrando em algo assim... não tenho controle sobre isso. Olhe para nós! Estou cansada de ficar me preocupando com os outros. Eu quero cuidar de mim. E se isso significar... estar com você... então que seja." Ela engasgou um pouco no fim, mas não senti nada a não ser determinação vindo dela. Ela era especial, isso sim.

"Você está absolutamente certa. Minha vida toda foi Alice. Nunca fiz nada pra mim. Quando ela se foi, nunca pensei que pensaria na palavra _amor_ outra vez. É como se eu não fosse mais ser bom para ninguém. Mas, caramba, Bella, eu poderia te amar. Eu poderia. E eu não quero ter medo disso." Me choquei com essa frase, mas era verdade. Eu _poderia_ amar Bella – ela era tudo que eu precisava. Inferno – eu já poderia estar amando.

"Eu também. Eu não quero sentir como se eu tivesse feito algo errado me deixando gostar de você. Eu quero fazer o que me faz bem uma vez – o que parece certo. Não quero ser afastada nunca mais. Eu quero tomar minhas próprias decisões – ser eu mesma."

"Então está acertado. Mas você sabe o que isso significa?" Sorri pra ela, um pouco mais malicioso.

"Não..."

"Significa que você terá que contar para Charlie que está saindo comigo. Eu terei que ligar para Carlisle e Esme também. Alice não está lá e Edward se foi também, então nosso segredo está seguro. Mas não quero mais me esconder. Mas não quero ter que fugir para o Texas só para passar boas horas com você." Nem percebi o que estava fazendo até já ter feito. Ela assentiu.

"Você está certíssimo. Mas o que vamos dizer a eles?" Boa pergunta. Pensei por um momento.

"Nós vamos dizer a eles, Carlisle e Esme pelo menos, que estamos... saindo. Se estiver tudo bem pra você. Sem grandes laços emocionais, apenas saindo – assim ao menos eles sabem que _algo_ está acontecendo. Conte a Charlie o que quiser." Concordou.

"Certo, tudo bem. Eu direi a ele quando voltarmos. Mas você pode ligar para Carlisle e Esme agora. Tirar isso do caminho, sabe?" Ela sorriu pra mim, se sentindo presunçosa. Joguei um travesseiro nela, mas peguei o telefone. Digitei o número familiar e esperei alguém atender.

_"Olá?"_

"Carlisle! É Jasper. Como está você?" Ir devagar...

_"Jasper! Que ótimo ouvir você. As coisas estão... bem. Nós sentimos muito a sua falta. Tem alguma chance de vir nos visitar logo? Sei que Alice disse que as circunstâncias eram extremas, mas Esme espera..."_ Claro que ela esperava – era uma mãe protetora.

"Senti falta de todos vocês também. Mas uma visita não é possível – ainda. Mas logo, juro. Escute – Edward não está aí, está?" Melhor perguntar, em todo caso.

_"Não. Nós não o vemos desde que ele partiu. Por que pergunta?"_

"Tenho algo a dizer, e seria melhor que ele não soubesse. Você pode contar para Esme, mas Rosalie e Emmett não precisam saber. Ok?"

_"Absolutamente. O que é?"_

"Não sei exatamente o que Alice disse para você, mas eu fiquei em Forks. Uma tarde, Bella apareceu na casa, e a deixei entrar. Desde então, nós nos temos falado. Percebemos que estávamos machucados por termos sido deixados – então primeiramente estávamos apenas nos confortando. Mas... parece que cresceu para algo maior. Eu gosto demais dela. Sei que isso não é o melhor jeito de ter um relacionamento, mas não posso mudar o que sinto. E se Edward não quer fazer parte da vida dela, eu quero." Falei tão rápido que foi uma surpresa Bella ter escutado.

_"Entendo. Você está certo – não é o melhor jeito que poderia ter acontecido, mas Edward tomou sua decisão. Ele tem que lidar com as conseqüências. E... Bella será boa pra você. O que Alice disse sobre isso?"_

"Alice me deixou, Carlisle."

_"Você acha que ela viu..."_ E até ali, eu não tinha pensado nisso. Mas talvez ela tenha visto isso. Talvez ela tenha tido uma boa razão para me deixar. Talvez ela tenha visto que isso me faria feliz.

"Não tenho como saber. Mas não estou mais com ela, e Bella não está mais com Edward. E eu não quero cometer o erro dele."

_"Confio em você, filho. Por favor, diga a ela que a amo, e cuide dela. Falarei com você em breve."_

Desliguei e virei pra Bella. "Carlisle disse que te ama. E abençoou." Sorri. Ela sorriu pra mim e senti alívio tomando conta dela.

"Agora que _isso_ está terminado, por que não descansa? Você teve um dia e tanto." Ela corou com a memória, mas foi para debaixo das cobertas mesmo assim.

* * *

Alice POV

Eu odeio essas visões. Se pudesse dar meu poder embora, eu daria. Odeio vê-los juntos. Odeio ver os erros que cometi com ele. Odeio me sentir amarga por isso.

Ele nunca _me_ levou lá.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.T.:** _Adoro quando a Alice aparece. Mesmo que seja assim triste._

**N.B.:** _Porque eu amei esse capítulo (L). Sim, sim, principalmente esse último POV da Alice. Imagino bem como o fato do Jasper não tê-la levado lá a irritou..._


	13. Do Lado de Fora

**N.A.:** _Apenas para esclarecer – prometo que a Alice não vai arruinar nada – mas pode culpá-la por estar um pouco amarga? Ela é a Alice, e ela fará a coisa certa._

**N.T.:** _É, se as coisas ainda não tinham esquentado, elas começam agora._

_Pessoas que comentaram, agradeço. E agradeço ainda mais a Trice linda que comentou em todos os capítulos, faltando esses últimos, só! hauahuahua_

_Gabby, Chastity amo vocês demais também. Espero que gostem desse capítulo e comentem.  
_

_Marilia, cap. betado e fofo. Adoro-te._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 13 - Do Lado de Fora**_

"Por que mesmo que vou fazer isso?" Bella me perguntou, hesitando na porta da frente da própria casa.

"Porque eu contei a Carlisle, e é justo você deixar Charlie saber do segredo. Então nós podemos passar tempo juntos sem nos esconder na floresta, ou no Texas, ou na minha casa." Ela bufou, mas concordou com a cabeça. O resto do final de semana no Texas voou – passamos o tempo cavalgando, conversando e Bella se irritando ao fazer marshmellos. _"Só dá certo se estivermos sentados envolta da fogueira usando botas de cowboy. Agora cale-se ou lhe farei comer um!"_ Agora estávamos de volta, e ainda parados na chuva. Olhei para Bella e apontei a porta.

"Não vou realmente escapar disso, vou?" Perguntou, uma mão na maçaneta. Apenas balancei a cabeça. Eu ia esperar do lado de fora, ouvindo, e veríamos o que aconteceria. Se Charlie aprovasse, o que nós dois concordamos que seria um milagre moderno, eu apareceria, milagrosamente, a sua porta para levá-la para jantar. Se, de outro jeito, ele não aceitasse, estaria esperando-a no quarto para acalmá-la. Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Ouvi ela e Charlie se cumprimentarem – ele perguntou sobre a viagem, e ela mentiu muito bem – surpreendente.

_"Pai?"_ Ouvi sua voz falhar.

"_O que é, Bells?"_ ele perguntou. Eu conseguia ouvir Bella mexendo na geladeira – meu melhor chute era que ela estava escondendo o rosto.

_"Eu meio que... estou vendo alguém."_ Quase conseguia vê-la hesitando ao dizer isso. Silêncio. A pulsação de Charlie aumentou, assim com a de Bella.

_"O que você quer dizer? Quem?"_

_"Bem... esse é o negócio. Veja, quando... Edward... foi embora, fui na casa dele – deixei minha jaqueta na varanda um dia, e queria ver se estava lá. Mas quando cheguei lá, um dos irmãos dele ainda estava por lá."_ Boa garota!

_"E?"_ Pobre Charlie – não pude evitar não me sentir mal por ele.

_"E eu meio que fiquei e conversei com ele um pouco. Nós nos falamos no telefone um pouco,"_ Mentira, mentira, mentira. _"E ele me chamou para sair um dia. Eu disse sim. E antes que você negue, ele é bem legal, e eu gosto dele."_ Tudo que ela precisava era bater o pé e dizer "Pronto!" Silêncio.

_"Você está certa sobre isso, Bella? Digo, não é um pouco estranho namorar o irmão de seu ex-namorado?"_ Ótima pergunta – vamos ouvir isso.

_"Não, na verdade não. Jasper é uma pessoa totalmente diferente do Edward. Nós temos muitas mais coisas em comum, e ele não me trata de um jeito tão... protetor."_

"_Jasper? Ele é mais velho que você?"_ Um pouco.

_"Só um ano. Nada de mais. Acho que vai gostar dele, pai, sério. Ele é inteligente – ele fará medicina quando começar faculdade no próximo semestre. Para ser mais parecido com Carlisle."_ Ouvi Charlie suspirar e afundar na cadeira na cozinha. Pude ouvir Bella começar a cozinhar, levei isso como um bom sinal. Se ele estivesse zangado, ela estaria se escondendo.

_"Bem, Bells, tenho que deixar você tomar suas próprias decisões. E se você gosta desse tal de Jasper, então que seja. Você é adulta agora, e por mais que eu odeie isso, e tenho que confiar em você."_ Uau.

_"Obrigada, pai. Significa muito pra mim. Realmente. Então… peixe parece bom para o jantar?"_ E estávamos livres. Dei-lhe um tempo para terminar de cozinhar, e então eu "passei lá". Tenho que admitir, estava surpreso com a reação de Charlie. Esperei que ele fosse ficar bravo comigo por ter ficado, e por minha família toda ter partido. Mas lembrei que ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido realmente, então ele não via o quadro todo. Charlie não viu como a filha estava quebrada quando Edward a deixou. Algo que ela está muito agradecida por ele não ter visto.

Andei até a porta, bati duas vezes, e esperei. Escutei Bella tropeçar, sabendo que era eu e querendo chegar até porta antes de Charlie. Ela abriu a porta e sorriu animadamente pra mim. Sorri de volta. "Posso entrar?"

"Claro. Hey, pai – uh, Jasper está aqui. Ele disse que estava na vizinhança e quis saber como foi minha viagem." Pisquei pra ela, gostando de nosso jogo. A cadeira de Charlie se arrastou e em um momento ele estava na minha frente. Ele me olhou como qualquer pai olharia – preocupado e bravo.

"Olá, Jasper. Bella me disse que a chamou para sair. Onde planeja levá-la?" Ela corou no fundo, virando para o outro lado.

"Na verdade, queria levá-la para jantar hoje, se estiver tudo bem pra você. Tem um novo restaurante em Port Angeles que estava querendo ir, e uma reserva apareceu hoje de tarde." Não poderei dizer que a levaria para minha casa, poderia?

"É muito em cima da hora, mas se Bella quiser ir, está bem pra mim. Apenas a traga pra casa em horário razoável, por favor." Sabia que o 'por favor' era apenas para manter a hospitalidade. O que ele estava dizendo é – "Traga minha filha cedo ou vou atirar em você." Bella pegou o casaco e estava fora da casa em tempo recorde. Quando estávamos no carro pude a sentir relaxar.

"Você foi ótima. Tenho que dizer, Charlie realmente me impressionou. Como se sente, agora que já não estamos mais juntos em segredo?" Sorri pra ela, impossível de conter minha felicidade só pra mim. Ela estava feliz também, poderia dizer, e um pouco... preocupada?

"Sinto-me ótima, realmente. Não consegui acreditar que ele acreditou nisso! Ele está perdendo o tato. Mas me sinto… bem. Agora que a pessoa mais importante sabe, nada mais importa, certo?"

"Então, o que está te preocupando?" Não pude deixar de perguntar.

"Oh – bem, não tenho certeza, realmente. Eu apenas tenho esse sentimento de que não será tão bom quanto parece, sabe? Como se algo ruim fosse acontecer antes de ficar melhor. Talvez seja a experiência passada me avisando." Pensei nisso por um momento.

"Entendo. Você tem porque pensar desse jeito, mas acho que está se precipitando. Tenho certeza de que tudo está bem." Mandei uma vibração calma pra ela, e ela aceitou, agradecida. Nós chegamos em casa antes de escurecer.

"Então, o que você quer fazer?" Perguntei enquanto andávamos para a porta da frente. "É seu encontro, afinal." Ela sorriu maldosa.

"Pensei que poderíamos pedir uma pizza, e apenas assistir um filme. Apenas ficarmos juntos. Com o final de semana que tivemos, pensei que poderia ser bom relaxarmos. O que acha?"

"Parece ótimo! Estou querendo uma pizza de bacon Canadense e abacaxi – vamos pedir daqui a pouco. E invés de um filme – nós fazemos isso demais, sabe? – porque não jogamos um jogo?" Jogo?

"Que tipo de jogo?" Eu perguntei cauteloso. "Por que eu não jogarei nada com o nome Encontro Misterioso ou Linda, linda Princesa." Ela riu auto com meu medo.

"Oh, Jasper, você não tem sensibilidade! Não jogo esses jogos desde que eu tinha quatro anos! Estava pensando em algo um pouco mais... ativo." Ela não estava me fazendo sentir melhor. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas enquanto ela andava para o armário de jogos. Não dormir nos deixou com muito tempo livre.

"Bem, você tem que lembrar que vivi com Rosalie e Alice por um longo tempo. E garotas sempre são garotas."

"Ótimo ponto." Ela disse, puxando algo do meio da estante. Virou-se pra mim, sorrindo e segurando uma caixa na frente. Twister?

"Está falando sério?" Perguntei, enquanto ela abria a caixa e começava a montar.

"Oh, sim, estou. Vai ser divertido. E não vale usar seus movimentos de 'sou um vampiro muito rápido' hoje. Hora de agir como humano! Acho que podemos chamar isso de passo sete. Tentar algo novo, juntos, e desde que você me levou para andar de cavalo, é minha vez!" Ela me pegou aí.

"Certo. Você gira primeiro." A olhei enquanto ela girava a seta.

"Pé direito no vermelho."

Nós jogamos por uma boa meia hora até Bella tentar alcançar o braço direito através do braço esquerdo e atrás do pé esquerdo, e caiu no chão. Sentei ao lado dela enquanto ela ria alto.

"E nem tive que usar meus movimentos de vampiro em você." Ri, bagunçando seu cabelo. Enquanto sua respiração se acalmava, puxei seu rosto contra o meu e lhe dei um beijo leve nos lábios.

"Se você me beijar toda vez que eu perder, posso pensar em um monte de coisas em que sou péssima. Mas vamos fazer uma pausa agora – estou faminta." Ela saltitou até o telefone. "Hey, Jasper? Você sabia que tem uma mensagem?" Isso era estranho – falei com Carlisle um outro dia. Não conseguia pensar em ninguém mais me ligando. Levantei-me, juntei-me a Bella na cozinha, e apertei o botão de play da secretária eletrônica.

_"Jasper! Sei que não quer me ouvir, mas é importante. Ele está voltando – logo. Ele não pôde se segurar. Não posso afirmar o dia, mas será nessas duas semanas. Estou tentando alcançá-lo, mas ele está bem adiante. Ele irá rondar a cidade por alguns dias antes de aparecer – ele não vai para casa antes. Não posso ver o que acontecerá se ele a ver. Estou em um telefone público, então você não pode me ligar de volta. Estou tentando, de verdade. Mantenha-a a salvo, Jasper."_ A linha ficou muda.

Ela não disse que 'ele' era Edward. Pude ouvir Bella hiperventilando a um lado.

"Bella, Bella! Acalme-se, pequena. Nada de mal vai acontecer. Prometo."

"Como pode me prometer isso? Como você pode saber? Você ouviu Alice – ele está vindo por mim! E eu não sei o que dizer pra ele!" Aquilo machucou.

"Você quer dizer, você não sabe se você quer voltar pra ele ou não." Não foi uma pergunta. Só conseguia sentir seu pânico.

"O quê? Não! Não, Jasper. Eu apenas, quero dizer, o que digo a ele? Ele vai sentir seu cheiro, isso é certo. Seu cheiro vai estar em todo meu corpo. O que você vai fazer?" Respirei com alívio.

"Nada. Bella, nós não vamos parar o que acabamos de começar porque Edward pensa que pode voltar para a cidade e te roubar de volta. Alice disse que ele observaria por uns dias – se ele ver você feliz, talvez ele não diga nada pra você. Talvez ele apenas vá embora." Duvido disso conhecendo meu irmão, mas valia a pena tentar.

"Então, acha que podemos enganá-lo? Não quero que ele saiba agora. Eventualmente, sim, quando soubermos o que nós temos. Mas quero me focar em nós, e não me preocupar com Edward. Então acho que podemos tentar." Ela disse se perguntando se conseguiria ser forte. Mas conseguia sentir seu terror.

"Acho que podemos. Ele vem ver sua felicidade. Então – seja feliz. E se isso não adiantar... bem, nós vamos cruzar essa ponte quando chegarmos lá." A abracei, correndo minhas mãos por seu cabelo. Senti algo novo vindo dela – tristeza. "O que foi, Bella?"

"Foi por isso que Alice se foi. Ela me viu vindo." Suspirou, e pude sentir lágrimas frescas em minha camiseta. Bella estava certa – Alice se sacrificou para me fazer feliz. Eu a amava por isso, e sabia que nunca teria como a pagar de volta.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.T.:** _Tava demorando para acontecer algo._

**N.B.:** _Porque a Alice sempre faz o certo._

_Agora o negócio vai esquentar! Será que Edward vai descobrir tudo?_


	14. Levar de Volta

**N.A.:** _Pensei que esse capítulo seria melhor pelo olhos de Edward._

**N.T.:** _Eu acho que esse capítulo descreve e muito bem o Sr. Edward._

_Agradecendo ao povo que comentou:_

_**Haruno:** Nossa, eu fico tão feliz quando vejo novas pessoas viciadas na fic, fico parecendo pinto no lixo de tão feliz. Oba, você fez meu dia dizendo que mostrou para os outros. Espero que eles comentem... e espero que gostem desse capítulo._

_**Ana:** Aqui está! Muito mais.... espero que goste e comente._

_**Gabby:** Tensas e lindas... Comente, hein?_

_**Trice:** Você comentar em cada capítulo faz meu dia, sabia? Eu já disse que te amo? E mesmo não tendo comentado na original, você comenta aqui e eu repasso pra Dona Kitty. Comenta esse também, hein?  
_

_Marilia, adoro-te. Betagem ótima._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 14 - Levar de Volta**_

Edward POV

Correndo. Eu estava correndo mais rápido do que achei possível, e não era rápido suficiente.

Achei que o avião de Seattle fosse me matar. Não por causa do cheiro dos humanos, mas porque o avião estava devagar demais. Não estava certo quando me decidi voltar para Bella, realmente, mas quando decidi, tudo que conseguia pensar era chegar até ela. Nem um dia havia passado desde que a deixei, que comecei a sofrer de dor por não estar com ela. Eu deveria ter adivinhado, teria sido uma questão de tempo antes que eu percebesse que era demais pra mim.

Agora que estava voltando, eu tinha tempo para pensar sobre o que eu iria fazer. Deixei Bella para que ela tivesse uma boa vida – uma vida normal e feliz. Então planejei apenas olhá-la por alguns dias. Se ela estivesse feliz, como eu havia planejado, a deixaria ir. Seria... insuportável pra mim, mas eu fiz isso comigo mesmo. Seria ótimo pra ela fazer o que planejei. Bella nunca me veria novamente, como prometi, e eu iria embora. Mas parte de mim _não queria_ que ela estivesse feliz. Era tão egoísta apenas pensar nisso! Mas... não podia negar que parte de mim queria rastejar de volta pra ela. Desculpar-me por deixá-la, e mentir pra ela, e não ser bom o suficiente pra ela. Eu queria que ela fosse a Bella que eu conhecia – benevolente e eternamente amorosa. Queria que ela me perdoasse, e me recebesse de volta. E então ela teria o que quisesse de mim. Daria a ela a imortalidade. Eu daria a ela tudo, se ela apenas me aceitasse de volta.

Aproximei-me do limite da cidade de Forks com uma grande sensação de apreensão. Fiz meu caminho para a casa da Bella em um passo devagar, minha ansiedade de vê-la se foi. Agora sentia medo – com medo de verdade. Não poderia negar meu receio de vê-la, mas que estado eu a encontraria? Ela estaria feliz? Seria mesmo como se eu não tivesse existido? Ela estaria com alguém? Um pânico gritou em mim quando pensei em Bella com alguém. A possibilidade passou pela minha cabeça – Mike Newton com certeza tentaria algo com ela. O amigo da reserva, Jacob, não fazia segredo sobre desejá-la. E ainda tinha os incontáveis garotos da escola que haviam a desejado no primeiro dia da escola. Mas e se ela estivesse triste, como eu? E se ela realmente me amasse como ela disse que amava, e estivesse sentindo minha falta, como eu estava sentindo a dela?

Fiquei do lado de fora da casa, respirando seu cheiro leve. Podia senti-lo pela janela aberta – aberta pra mim? Escalei a árvore e espiei para dentro.

Bella estava deitada na cama, lendo um livro. Ela virava as páginas e sorria do texto antes de marcar a página e jogar o livro no chão. Puxou as cobertas e arrumou-se debaixo, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro. Da árvore, a vi dormindo. Estava quase ansioso para vê-la dormindo – para ver se ela ainda dizia meu nome. E primeiro ela disse. "Edward... não…" Murmurou. Claro que ela sonharia comigo a deixando. "Jasper…" Ela gemeu, rolando. Jasper? "Alice… você não pode…" Ela estava sonhando como todos nós – todos nós a deixamos no fim. Senti-me tão... culpado. Estava enojado comigo mesmo.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella se levantou e se arrumou para a escola. Trocou alguns cumprimentos com Charlie a caminho da porta. Corri atrás dela o caminho todo.

Não era capaz segui-la durante as aulas, mas dei um jeito de vê-la durante o intervalo. Ela se sentou-se à mesa de sempre, conversando animadamente com Angela Weber. Angela disse algo que fez Bella espirrar o refrigerante pelo nariz e rir. Ela era linda quando ria. Era insuportável, estar perto dela sem poder tocá-la. Pelo canto do olho, vi Mike vindo por trás de Bella e tampando-lhe os olhos. _"Adivinha quem é!"_ Ele disse. Pude ouvir Bella bufando.

_"Sente-se, Mike. É o único faltando; claro que eu sabia que era você!"_ Ele passou a mão no cabelo e se sentou ao lado dela. Ciúme correu por meu corpo quando ele a tocou. Poderia ser possível? Ele me substituir? Ele girou os olhos, mas se virou para Jessica, colocando o braço ao redor dela. Suspirei em alívio.

Ela passou a tarde em um cobertor no quintal, falando no telefone. Estava sorrindo e ria o tempo todo. Esperei encontrá-la triste sem mim, afundando-se mais e mais em saudades. Ela parecia tão... normal. Estava claramente feliz, aquilo era certo. Ela havia feito o que pedi. Ela seguiu em frente.

Por que eu era tão estúpido? Pensei demais em mim, esse era meu problema. Pensei que ela estaria melhor sem mim – não pensei como _eu_ estaria sem _ela_. E enquanto estava sentado nessa árvore, olhando para minha vida, sabia que estava terminado. Não poderia voltar para a vida dela – não agora. Havia prometido isso, e manteria minha promessa. Não precisava ficar mais para ver isso. A fitei por mais um momento imensurável, esperando para memorizar o jeito que ela estava agora – a última vez que eu a veria. Não poderia me permitir voltar outra vez, seria demais.

Respirei seu cheiro mais uma vez e corri. Parei nos limites da cidade, pensando no que havia feito. Nunca seria o mesmo outra vez. Mas era hora de voltar para minha família. Se não poderia tê-la, ao menos teria a eles, e estava cansando de estar sozinho. Precisava do amor eterno deles, e eu precisava de... ajuda. Eu precisava de ajuda. Lembrei-me de que tinha algumas coisas na casa antiga – meus diários. Eu os queria para me lembrar dela. Ocuparia-me apenas alguns minutos ir até lá. Quando cheguei perto da casa, notei que algo estava estranho.

Inspirei – alguém estivera aqui. Voltei pela estrada, e quando cheguei perto o suficiente, reconheci o cheiro. Jasper. O que Jasper estaria fazendo aqui? Ele deveria estar em casa, com Alice e o resto deles. Mas esse cheiro era fresco – ele estava bem ali. Movi-me para perto suficiente para o ouvi, mas não perto suficiente para me entregar.

_Espero que ela corra. Achei que demoraria mais tempo – estava preparado para esperar. Mas isso é bem melhor. Quanto mais tempo com ela, melhor._ Os pensamento dele estavam fora do normal – ele estava pensando sobre Alice. Mas não conseguia sentir o cheiro dela. Talvez ela estivesse vindo? Mas por que eles estavam aqui? Escutei mais. _Será que ela estará com fome quando chegar aqui? Aposto que a convenceria a sair mais tarde. Ela gostaria disso. Agora que isso está acabado, nós podemos relaxar._ Agora que o quê estava acabado? Eu iria escutar mais, ver se conseguiria entender o que ele estava pensando, quando escutei algo.

O barulho forte de uma velha caminhonete, batendo no caminho para a casa. Havia apenas uma caminhonete na cidade que fazia aquele barulho, e não posso entender de verdade o porquê ela estaria vindo aqui. Será que Alice não estaria com Bella? Claro que não. Ela, entre todas as pessoas, me escutaria. Ela não… ouvi a porta da caminhonete abrir e a excitação de Jasper inundou seus pensamentos. Inspirei, tentando diferenciar o cheiro, e paralisei. Bella.

"Hey!" Ela disse, e ouvi seus passos acelerarem conforme seguia para a varanda.

"É ótimo ver você. Uau, levou... cinco minutos inteiros! Você deve ter forçado essa pobre caminhonete até o limite." Ele riu. Mas o que estava acontecendo?!

"Sim. E olhe, ela sobreviveu! Mas não podia esperar – quando você ligou e disse que ele tinha ido embora, eu tinha que vir. Estava preparada para _dias_ sem você – isso é bem melhor. Estou um pouco faminta – eu deixei algo aqui? Talvez alguma pizza antiga? A menos que você tenha comido, claro." Ela fez piada. Estava tentando de verdade não me aproximar para ver melhor. Não queria me entregar, não enquanto eu estivesse tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Sua pizza está intocada na geladeira. Você _sabe_ que tenho um gosto melhor que isso!" A ouvi engasgar, então rir histericamente.

"Só você... poderia fazer piada... com isso! E você tem sorte... que te amo... ou isso teria me feito ficar muito brava!" Ok. Duas coisas nessa sentença realmente me incomodaram. Sobre o que ele estava fazendo piada? Ter um bom gosto – sobre provar Bella? E... ela o amava? Concentrei-me nos pensamentos dele. _Ela disse que me ama. E não acho que não foi de propósito. Mas sei que foi verdadeiro. Posso sentir._

"Você me ama?" Ele perguntou. Ouvi o pulso dela aumentar conforme compreendia o que ele tinha perguntado.

"Eu... acho que sim. Sou uma nova pessoa com você. Sou feliz. Sim, Jasper, acho que te amo." Agora não me contive. Fui pelo canto e espiei. O que vi quase me quebrou em pedaços. Jasper havia puxado Bella pra si e a tirou do chão, a apertando. Ela enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele e corou furiosamente. Pude ver a decisão em seus olhos, sem respirar, ele pressionou seus lábios fortemente nos de Bella. Ela respondeu imediatamente, Jasper girou o corpo dela enquanto ela se apertava contra ele, aprofundando o beijo. Era indecente.

E eu quebrei.

Voei de meu esconderijo, corpo tenso e veneno inundando minha boca. Eu não mais era Edward.

Jasper se soltou de Bella, ficando tenso imediatamente. O vi empurrá-la, gentilmente, para trás dele e se abaixou na frente dela. Os olhos escaneando o perigo que ele sentiu – minhas emoções, provavelmente. Quando ele me viu, fechou os olhos. O vi se levantar e se virar para Bella. "Entre." Disse. Eu a vi se virar, ouvindo-o, enquanto me fitava. Ela se assustou. Os olhos arregalaram e lágrimas se formaram nos cantos dos olhos. Então virou o corpo todo, dando uma olhada para Jasper, e correu para dentro da casa. Jasper andou até mim, tentou acalmar minhas emoções.

"Edward, me escute. Nós íamos te contar – sério. Mas ainda não. Quando você foi embora..." o cortei.

Rosnei e ataquei.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.T.:** _Briga! Briga!_

**N.B.:** _Porque o Edward e o Jasper são fofos até em combate. Capítulo lindo *-*_


	15. Eu Sinto, Sinto Tanto

**N.T.:** _Marilia, valeu por betar!_

_Agradecimentos:_

_**Ana:** O Edward tem que entender, né? Espero que goste desse capítulo..._

_**Vivvi: **Morda-se demais, viu? Eu tbm torço pelo Jasper! Comente? Espero que goste!_

_**Trice:** Adoro seus comentários, sério. Seus quotes eu me racho... Flafy é como minha família me chama... ahauahuahua Adorei! Espero comentários nesse..._

_**Chastity:** Enfarta não... tem que ler mais quinze capítulos ainda. Espero que goste e comente!_

_**Ana. Sly. Up:** Jasper/Bella é tudo! Adorei que leu tudo e gostou. Tem muitos capítulos, espero que goste e comente em todos! Leia em pt que eu vou ficar feliz!_

_Agradeço todos que colocaram a fic no alerta, pq cada vez aparece mais. Amo todos, que comentaram ou não. Valeu mesmo.  
_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 15 - Eu Sinto, Sinto Tanto**_

Eu não _queria_ lutar com Edward, mas eu teria que fazer isso. Ele parou a minha frente, preparado e rosnando, sabia que eu não teria opção. Ele deveria ter ido embora, como pensei que ele fora. Bella e eu decidimos que ficaríamos sossegados. Eu fiquei fora de seu caminho, então ele não me escutaria ou sentiria meu cheiro, mas eu estaria olhando. Eu segui seus passos, observando-o. Claro que ele foi à casa de Bella primeiro. Apenas ficou vendo-a, como Alice disse. Ele foi à escola e ficou observando-a também. Eu estava preparado para esperar mais alguns dias para ele desistir e ir embora, mas seu cheiro foi para os limites da cidade. Ele deve ter visto como ela estava feliz, e decidiu ir embora. E então, não tão depois que Bella disse que me amava, ele apareceu na casa. Não estava prestando atenção em mais ninguém a não ser ela, ou certamente eu o teria sentido. Bella estava aterrorizada – podia senti-la daqui – e estava espiando pela janela. Tentei acalmá-la, para não preocupá-la. Ele grunhui, e atacou.

Preparei-me, agachando – era desnecessário. De lugar algum, alguém veio por trás dele. Edward estava tão bravo e focado em mim que não notou mais alguém chegando – nem eu notei. Seu ataque nunca me alcançou. Olhei para cima. Alice estava nas costas de Edward, tentando puxá-lo para trás. Oh, Alice...

"Agora não, Edward – não assim. Você não quer fazer isso. Venha comigo por um tempo, e vamos ajeitar isso." Ela o coagiu, tentando aliviar sua raiva – não estava funcionando. Ele se tencionou e tentou tirá-la de si. Eu tinha que lidar com ele – mesmo nesse estado ele estava tentando ser gentil com ela. Ela andou para frente e o olhou. "Edward, olhe pra mim. Bella está ali, e você está a assustando. Eu sei que você não quer fazer isso. Você não pode falar com eles agora. Venha comigo e se acalme. Por ela." Senti suas emoções mudando imediatamente de raiva para tristeza. Ele olhou pela janela, onde Bella estava de olhos arregalados e corada, tremendo. Os olhos dela estavam presos em Alice.

Ele a olhou com dor nos olhos, me encarou, mas seguiu Alice. Ela se virou pra mim, ainda andando com ele, e eu sabia que ela estava fazendo o máximo para esconder a dor dela. Mas não era o suficiente. "Acalme-a, Jasper, ela está morrendo de medo. Vou voltar quando _ele_ estiver com a mente mais calma. E, Jasper? Diga para ela que não estou brava. Diga que não é culpa dela." Ela sorriu marota, e então eles desapareceram. Eu soube, ali, que não existia ninguém como Alice. Ela era tão altruísta. Tão amorosa. Ela faria tudo por sua família, mesmo que signifique… bem, ver o marido dela e sua melhor amiga se apaixonando.

Voltei devagar para dentro da casa, sem saber o que dizer a Bella. Eu sabia que ela não voltaria para ele, mas como ela estaria se sentindo agora? Ela estava sentada no sofá olhando para o nada.

"O que você está pensando?" Perguntei, me sentando ao lado dela.

"Alice. Edward sabia que isso poderia acontecer – mas Alice? Ela saiu do _meu_ caminho. Há quanto tempo ela sabia? O que vou dizer a ela? Como posso olhá-la nos olhos novamente?" Ela estava sofrendo. Como culpá-la?

"Bella, Alice disse algo pra mim antes de partir. Ela queria que você soubesse que ela não está brava, e que não é sua culpa." A alcancei, mas tirei minha mão rápido. Ela queria ser tocada agora?

"Claro que ela diria isso. Mas Alice deve sentir algo contra mim! Alguma raiva, ressentimento – alguma coisa! Ela não pode simplesmente... estar de bem com tudo isso! Eu não estou bem com isso..." Ela sussurrou, e começou a chorar. Imediatamente a peguei no colo e acariciei sua face.

"Bella, Bella…shhh… eu sei, eu sei… mas… vamos ajeitar tudo. Ela disse que voltará logo, quando... Edward... se acalmar. E você mesma pode perguntar a ela." Ela me olhou, olhos arregalados, e começou a balançar a cabeça.

"Não posso conversar com ela, Jasper! E se ela... me odiar? Sei que ela não contaria, mas eu saberia. E eu não quero que ela me odeie, eu a amo!" Ela estava histérica agora. Eu estava tentado em acalmá-la, mas sabia que ela iria ficar brava comigo.

"Ela não te odeia. Não acho que Alice tenha a habilidade de odiar. E você se lembra o que ela disse pra você há algum tempo atrás?" Ela assentiu. "E o que foi?"

"Ela disse... ela sempre seria honesta comigo."

"Isso mesmo. E ela será. Ela significa tanto para você. Você tem que falar com ela. E então teremos que falar com Edward." Ela se encolheu.

"Eu sei. Não queria que ele descobrisse desse jeito. Por que eu não consegui esperar mais dez minutos?! Ele provavelmente nunca vai nos desculpar." Disse, me olhando novamente.

"Que seja. Mas eu acho que não, realmente. Ele cometeu um erro deixando você ir. E sabe que eu não serei tão estúpido. Não acho que ele deixaria nossa família se separar." Era como Edward se comportava. Ele ficaria bravo, claro, mas ele perdoaria. Eu espero.

"Eu não quero ficar entre você e sua família." Ela sussurrou por detrás do cabelo.

"Bella, até aonde sei, você _é_ minha família. Mas não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora. Alice vai estar aqui daqui a pouco. Vamos conversar com ela, e então com Edward, e partimos daí. Um passo de cada vez." Sorri. Ela girou os olhos de minha piada patética, mas virou o corpo contra o meu e me abraçou. Enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo. Sentamos naquela posição por um tempo imensurável, até que ouvimos uma batida na porta.

"Posso entrar?" A voz de soprano de Alice soou. Bella voou de meu colo, de repente se sentindo frenética.

"Claro, Alice." Disse. Ela abriu a porta e entrou lentamente.

"Ele está calmo agora. Mas está bem chateado, Jazz. Ele fica pensando em meios de arrancar seus braços, mas eu não o deixarei fazer isso." Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos. Bella estava se escondendo no canto, tentando se camuflar a parede. "Quero falar com você em um minuto, Jasper. Mas primeiro..." Ela se virou para Bella, qual o medo cresceu exponencialmente. Alice andou até ela com toda graça, parou, então enroscou os braços envolta de Bella. Bella imediatamente começou a soluçar, colocando os braços envolta de Alice.

"Eu sinto..._soluço_...tanto..._soluço_...Alice! Eu não..._soluço_... queria! Apenas..._soluço_...aconteceu!" Ela fungou. Alice estava esfregando suas costas e acariciando seus cabelos.

"Shh… Eu sei. Bella, eu sei que você não fez de propósito. Eu vi isso, lembra-se? Eu vi quão feliz você o fará – como ele estava diferente com você. Eu vi o quanto ele se importa com você, e você com ele. Eu vi você em Texas. Como poderia negar a vocês uma felicidade que não era destinada pra mim? Eu terei meu final feliz, Bella, não se preocupe. Eu amo a ambos. Você é minha melhor amiga." – Bella soluçou – " Não, falo sério! Você não pode ser responsabilizada por seus sentimento, era para acontecer. Amor é amor, Bella. Não vou ficar no caminho. Me prometa algo."

"Qualquer coisa." Bella fungou.

"Prometa que nunca vai machucá-lo."

"Não vou. Nunca. Eu prometo, Alice. O quê… vou vê-la novamente?"

Alice pensou por um momento. "Sim, claro. Eu ainda _sou_ uma Cullen, afinal. Quando for o tempo certo, me juntarei a família. E não se preocupe, estarei lá." Ela se afastou. Bella a olhou nos olhos.

"Eu o amo, Alice."

"Eu sei. Eu sabia antes de você." Ela beijou a testa de Bella. "Agora, se não se importa, gostaria de falar algumas palavras com Jasper e falaremos sobre trazer Edward." Bella assentiu, e se sentou no sofá. Alice andou até mim e para fora da casa – a segui. Ela escalou uma pequena árvore, e subi para perto dela.

"Desculpe-me por ser má com você antes." Ela começou.

"Garota boba. Por favor, não se desculpe comigo, não suportaria. Deveria estar me desculpando com você. Alice, eu sinto..." – Ela pressionou os dedos em meus lábios.

"Eu já disse isso a Bella, e eu disse a verdade. Não sinta pesar sobre o que não pode controlar. Eu vi isso acontecendo. E acredite em mim, eu procurei uma maneira de reverter isso, mas nada funcionou. Apenas nos separava. Ao menos desse jeito nós podemos continuar amigos."

"Por que você não me contou, ao invés de me deixar?" Eu ainda estava magoado por causa dessa rejeição.

"Era o único jeito de fazer você ver. Eu sabia que você não a machucaria, mas precisava que ficasse e pensasse sobre isso."

"O que fiz para merecer você?" Sorri, acariciando sua cabeça. Ela sorriu pra mim, e pulou da árvore.

"Eu queria fazer o que fosse melhor para a família. E era isso. Tudo daria certo, algum dia, eu sei. A faça feliz, Jazz. Não cometa os erros dele." Começamos a andar de volta para a casa. Quando chegamos lá, me sentei ao lado de Bella, e Alice se sentou a nossos pés.

"Ok. Você terá que explicar tudo para Edward – embora eu deixasse de lado toda a história de 'tentar comer a Bella' – não irá ajudar. E acho que seria Bella que deveria contar. Ele prestará mais atenção em você." Ela disse, olhando para Bella. Ela assentiu, mas senti sua ansiedade. "Não será fácil, e isso vai matá-lo. Mas ele precisa saber a verdade. Você pode contar?"

"Eu acho que sim. Vocês estarão por perto, certo? Eu não preciso ficar sozinha?"

"De jeito algum. Nós estaremos no segundo andar. Ele vai falar com Jasper eventualmente, mas precisa ser você a contar para ele acreditar. Ele tem essa estranha sensação de que Jasper te seqüestrou e está usando os poderes dele para mantê-la aqui." Ela girou os olhos. Bella riu, era uma idéia tão fantasiosa e exatamente como Edward. "Ele não é muito paciente – eu vou pegá-lo antes que ele decida vir sozinho." Alice se levantou e andou para a porta. Imediatamente puxei Bella pra mim e a beijei na testa.

"Você está bem?" Murmurei enquanto desci beijos por sua bochecha.

"Acho que sim. Apenas... não sei se posso encará-lo, Jasper. Eu o amei." Ela fungou. Tinha derramado lágrimas demais hoje de noite – eu nunca mais queria vê-la chorar.

"Eu sei, pequena, eu sei. Mas você consegue. E então nós podemos realmente ficar juntos, e todos saberão. Emmett vai gostar." Sorri, tentando animá-la. Funcionou mais ou menos, mas ela ainda estava sofrendo. "Por que nós apenas não... ficamos juntos agora? Não pense em nada, e nós teremos esse último momento do nosso segredo só para nós." Ela não disse nada, mas se moveu pra perto de mim. Aceitei isso como um sim.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.A.:** _Uou! Espero que não tenham esperado por uma briga, eu não conseguia fazer isso. Jasper não queria lutar. Mas estamos quase acabando com a situação difícil, então prometo mais ação de Jasper/Bella (Jabella? Bellasper? Obrigada de novo, Rocker-chick, por esses nomes) logo. E talvez uma viajem para vermos a família..._

**N.T.:** _Um capítulo meio triste, mas decisivo, hein?_

**N.B.:** _Porque eu adoro esse espírito Alice *-*_

_Decididamente é um capítulo muito decisivo..._


	16. Não Suporto Olhar Pra Você

**N.A.:** _Isso foi difícil pra escrever. Não sabia que direção tomaria, até que escrevi!_

**N.T.:** _É o capítulo que eu adoro. Demais._

_Marília, obrigadinha!_

_Agradecendo quem comentou. Amo vcs demais... comentem mais, please?  
_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 16 - Não Suporto Olhar Pra Você_**

Bella POV

Por que as coisas têm que ser tão complicadas?

Eu estava tão feliz aqui com Jasper, não pensando nas coisas que aconteceram essa tarde. Nós estávamos juntos. Eu o amo. Ele me ama. E Alice sabia – essa era a maior notícia. Como pude duvidar dela por um momento que fosse? É _claro_ que ela sabia. E eu estava confortada pelo fato de que logo seríamos uma família novamente. Agora eu só tinha que lidar com Edward. Enquanto estava pensando sobre isso, Jasper conseguiu nos desenroscar de seus braços e nos levantou. Travei.

"Aonde você está indo?" Perguntei, um pouco ultrajada. Ele se abaixou para tocar minha bochecha e sorriu triste.

"Edward está quase aqui – já consigo senti-lo. É melhor se eu não estiver por aqui quando ele chegar. Vou esperar lá em cima – Alice vai lá para cima também e vamos deixar vocês dois sozinhos." Ele me fitou por um tempo imensurável e então se foi. _Certo, Bella, sem pânico. É apenas o Edward_. Ha! Era como disser que era só o Apocalipse, que tudo ficaria bem. Virei-me para a porta e esperei. Alice entrou primeiro – ela sorriu pra mim e rapidamente saiu do cômodo. E então – ele estava lá.

"Oi." Murmurei pateticamente. Eu não sabia como começar. Ou _vê-lo_…

"Olá, Bella. Desculpe-me por meu comportamento mais cedo – fui pego despreparado." Formal. Era o jeito de Edward dizer 'estou puto'.

"Claro que foi. E sinto que tenha descoberto desse jeito. E, acredite, nós íamos te contar – mas eu ainda não estava pronta." Tentei ser legal, realmente. Eu tentei não deixar minha raiva à mostra, o que foi quase uma proeza porque eu estava muito, _muito_ brava.

"Quando, Bella? Quando vocês dois estivessem casados? Quando ele a transformasse em uma de nós? Quando você estivesse _vivendo_ com minha família?" Ele estava me encarando, respirando com força.

"Quando eu estivesse pronta para lhe contar, Edward! Porque, acredite ou não, não estou certa de onde Jasper e eu estamos! Surpreendentemente, eu estava com medo de que ele fosse me _deixar_. Agora, me pergunta por que eu estava com tanto medo _disso_." Oops. Vi choque, e então dor, passar por seu rosto enquanto ele colidiu contra a porta da frente. Eu o machuquei antes mesmo que ele tivesse entrado na casa. "Desculpe-me por disse isso, Edward."

"Não – é verdade. Tudo isso. Mas você pode ver pelos meus olhos, apenas por um momento? Eu voltei pra você – pra dizer que eu te amo. E quando vejo você feliz, como planejei, soube que estava atrasado. E então, eu volto para _minha_ casa para pegar algumas coisa que deixei para trás, e a encontro agarrada com Jasper fazendo Deus sabe o quê, confessando seu amor por ele! Meu irmão! Um vampiro! E minha partida foi por nada." Ele estava me olhando com tanta intensidade que era quase desconfortável.

"Esse é o problema, Edward. Você _voltou_ pra mim. Significa que você me deixou em primeiro lugar, sem me dar uma chance de escolher. Passou pela sua cabeça que eu não queria mais nada, a não ser você? Era perigoso ser amaldiçoado? Você era meu tudo, e você me deixou na floresta, sozinha. Você me machucou. E por nada." Percebi que estava chorando – fantástico. Que modo de me defender. Edward rastejou até mim – _rastejou_ – e enroscou os braços de pedra envolta de minhas pernas aonde eu estava sentada. Ele estava respirando com soluços secos, e eu fiz a única coisa que pude pensar – o confortei. Passei minhas mãos por seu cabelo e o deixei ter um momento pra ele. Chorei com ele.

"Eu sinto tanto, Bella, sinto tanto. Eu não sabia… eu não pensei. Eu só queria o que era melhor para você. Eu não _queria_ deixar você! Mas não queria condená-la a essa vida. Sua alma vale mais que isso." Ele estava olhando pra mim, gloriosamente lindo, e eu nunca o tinha visto mais torturado.

"Você parou e pensou que o que você achou que o que era melhor pra mim, poderia não ser? Que eu não queria ficar sem você? Que a vida sem você era sem sentido? Você nos jogou fora – me jogou fora. Mas não estou triste porque fez isso – não mais." Ele me fitou com curiosidade, e nós chegamos aonde mais queríamos.

"Como você o encontrou?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu vim aqui pra ver com meus próprios olhos, uma última vez. Para ter certeza que você realmente tinha ido embora. Eu estava na varanda quando Jasper apareceu. Ele ficou para trás. Nós conversamos, e eu voltei. Eu continuei voltando aqui, e então descobri que não podia mais ir embora." Era engraçado como aconteceu. Eu deixaria os detalhes de fora, embora não fosse demorar pra que ele descobrisse tudo.

"O que mais?"

Suspirei. "Ele e eu… trabalhamos juntos para superarmos você e Alice. E enquanto fazíamos isso, cresceram os sentimentos. E eu o amo, Edward, e sei que você não quer ouvir isso, mas é a verdade. Ele me trata como igual, não como uma humana estúpida que não pode se cuidar. Ele não me trata como se eu fosse quebrar a cada vez que ele me toca. Ele é honesto comigo." Edward fechou os olhos e se levantou.

"Quando você diz... que ele te toca... você quer dizer...?" Corei. Claro que ele perguntaria isso.

"Não. Nós não fizemos... nada assim." Corei mais forte, pensando nisso.

"E ele é o que você quer?"

"Sim. Sem dúvidas. Eu me sinto… livre… quando estou com ele."

"E depois? Ele vai te transformar? E o que acontece com o resto da família? Eles sabem?" Agora estávamos chegando a parte complicada.

"Não tenho certeza, mas espero que sim. Eu quero isso, estar com ele pra sempre. Mas não conversamos sobre isso. E a família sabe – ao menos Carlisle e Esme. Contamos para eles primeiro, e para Charlie. Alice já sabia, claro."

"Então fui o último a descobrir."

"Eu disse que sinto muito sobre isso. Mas Edward, imagine-se no meu lugar, tendo que dizer a você que estava apaixonada por seu irmão." Ele se encolheu. Eu só poderia imaginar quanto seu coração estava quebrado – eu sabia que o meu estava. E sabia que Jasper estava ouvindo todas as palavras lá de cima.

"O que você fará agora?" Perguntou-me, se movendo para longe de mim.

"Acho que... vamos viajar para ver Carlisle e o resto da família. Tenho sentido falta deles, e sei que ele também. E você?" Eu o veria novamente?

"Acho que preciso estar sozinho por um tempo, digerir isso. E então... precisarei ir pra casa. Não sei se conseguirei ficar perto de vocês... tão cedo. Mas não quero perder você para sempre, Bella, mesmo que signifique que você seja minha irmã e não minha amante." Sorri. Era perfeito. Eu poderia ter Edward como amigo, após um tempo.

"Acho que isso seria ótimo. Sinto muito por te machucar, Edward, mas estou feliz agora." E eu estava feliz, mais do que tudo.

"Essa é a coisa mais importante para mim agora. Enquanto você estiver feliz, vou ficar feliz. Sempre amarei você, Bella, e sempre estarei aqui se mudar de idéia. Mas não vou brigar com ele. Não posso culpá-lo de querer estar com você. Meu maior arrependimento será ter deixado você." Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Eu não sabia o que dizer. "Bella?" Chamou.

"Sim?"

"Posso abraçar você por um momento? Uma última vez?" Estar nos braços de Edward novamente? Expulsei o pânico e assenti. Ele andou até mim, devagar, e enlaçou os braços a minha volta e me puxou pra perto. Eu consegui senti-lo respirando fundo meu aroma, e fiz o mesmo. O aroma era unicamente de Edward, e ainda era intoxicante. Ele correu sua mão por meu cabelo. "Sinto muito." O ouvi sussurrando, e então ele se afastou. Andou na direção da porta, mas antes que se fosse, Alice apareceu.

"Eu vou com você." Ela disse, parando perto do Edward. Ele olhou para ela com curiosidade, ouvindo o que ela dizia em sua cabeça. O que quer que seja foi convincente, porque ele assentiu e a puxou para um abraço. O ele lançar um olhar para as escadas, provavelmente procurando por Jasper, mas Alice o puxou para a porta. "Agora não." Rejeitou rapidamente. Ela sorriu na minha direção antes de passar com Edward pela porta. Expirei sem nem saber que estava segurando o ar, e antes que estivesse completo, Jasper estava ali. Ele me puxou para perto enquanto deixei as lágrimas caírem. Ele não disse nada; apenas me deixou ter meu momento. Eu sentia a perda de Edward mais uma vez nos braços de Jasper. Quando parei, me afastei e o olhei.

"Como se sente?" Perguntei, curiosa para saber como ele levou minha conversa com Edward.

"Você disse adeus a seu primeiro amor, e está perguntando como _eu_ me sinto? Você realmente é uma criatura altruísta, sabe? Estou bem. Alice me segurou o tempo todo. E estou feliz que ela vai com ele – os dois precisam de um tempo juntos. Nós vamos vê-los novamente, isso é certeza. E um dia seremos capazes de coexistir novamente." Ele sorriu pra mim, beijando minha testa.

"Eu estou... melhor. Estou feliz que ele levou isso tão bem. Eu não sabia o que esperar realmente. Mas não quero perdê-lo novamente, então estou feliz que vou vê-lo um dia."

"Você estava falando sério quando disse que queria ver minha família?"

"Vampiro bobo, claro que falei sério! Eu sinto falta deles – especialmente Esme. E tenho certeza que você gostaria de vê-los novamente, não estou certa?" Ele assentiu, trilhando beijos em meu cabelo. Estava tão aliviado quanto eu que esta parte estava terminada.

"Adoraria vê-los também. Está pronta para encarar Emmett?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo.

"Caramba. Ele ficará extasiado com isso, não?" Disse. Eu não pensaria em como Rosalie reagiria – eu queria manter o humor calmo.

"Oh, você sabe que sim. Emmett não consegue resistir, está na natureza dele. Prometo que se ele se exaltar, vou sedá-lo." Ele riu. Adoro o som de sua risada. Era tão musical e clara, e pude ouvir ser uma risada com alívio.

"Vou lembrá-lo disso. Por que não vamos no próximo final de semana? Isso dará tempo para eles se prepararem." Ele assentiu e então me apertou em seus braços.

"Boa idéia. E agora, pequena, por que não me deixa levá-la para jantar? Você teve um longo dia, e acho que merecemos um tempo a sós." Ele estava se movendo para a porta, e acho que eu não tinha muita escolha.

"Claro. Eu aceito um pouco de comida. E algum tempo com você. Tanta coisa aconteceu; ainda não consegui sincronizar tudo." Eu sabia que aquela noite, quando fosse dormir, pensaria sobre hoje, e os eventos fariam sentido. E eu cruzaria essa ponte quando chegasse lá. Agora, era apenas Jasper e eu, e era tudo que importava.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.A.:** _Espero que chegue as expectativas de vocês. Não consegui fazer com que Edward ficasse mau – apenas imaginei como ele se sentiu._

**N.B.:** _Achei triste esse capítulo. Deu pra realmente sentir o sofrimento do Edward._


	17. Insensível

**N.A.:** _Vamos dizer Oi para os Cullen novamente!_

**N.T.:** _A saudade dos Cullen já tava matando._

_Marília adoro sua betagem, amore!_

_Pessoas que comentaram... amo vocês! Comentem mais... muito mais..._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 17 - Insensível**_

"Está pronta?" Chamei-a da escada. Bella estava fazendo as malas para a viajem afim de visitar minha família, e estava arrastando os pés. Conseguia sentir sua apreensão daqui de baixo. Não consegui não girar os olhos – somente Bella para se preocupar com _isso_. Ela virou no canto da ponta da escada com uma mala em uma mão e a outra mão no corrimão. Olhou pra mim, olhos arregalados, e marchou escada a baixo – era como se estivesse andando na prancha de um navio! "Por que está nervosa?" Não consegui não perguntar.

"E se eles não aprovarem?" Murmurou, fitando o chão.

"Bella boba, eles já a aprovaram! Nós já conversamos com Carlisle sobre isso, lembra? E fizemos a coisa mais responsável – Edward já sabe."

"E Emmett? E… Rosalie?" Segurei sua mão e a puxei o resto do caminho, puxando-a contra meu peito.

"Você _conheceu_ Emmett? Ele provavelmente é uma das pessoas mais fáceis de agradar que eu conheço. Ele estará completamente bem com isso. E não se preocupe com Rosalie. Ela é bem difícil de se agradar, até para o melhor de nós. E você tem o que ela quer, Bella – uma vida humana. Não são suas ações que a deixam chateadas, é isso. Ela ficará bem." Bella apenas se colou em mim. Não consegui não rir. "Vamos lá. Não quero negar a Esme outros momentos com você."

A viagem de carro fez Bella ficar ainda mais agitada. Ela ficou com a cabeça pressionada contra o vidro e olhava o nada. De pouco em pouco deixava um suspiro baixo escapar – acho que ela achou que eu não conseguiria ouvir. As emoções dela estavam entre: feliz, triste, nervosa e voltava à primeira. Eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não deveria acalmá-la, então apenas a deixei sentir tudo isso. Quando chegamos a casa, várias horas depois, ela estava quase delirando.

"Bella, se acalme. Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Eles ficarão felizes em nos ver. Posso sentir daqui!" Ela olhou pra mim, cética. "Vamos lá – dará tudo certo. Não confia em mim?" Sabia que a pegaria ali. Não conseguia sentir culpa em mim por isso.

Ela suspirou de novo. "Claro que confio em você, Jasper. Vamos." A coitada estava mesmo tentando ser valente. Era doce. Dei a volta no carro para encontrá-la, segurando sua mão no processo. Carlisle e Esme estavam nos esperando na varanda, sorrindo. Senti Bella se acalmar a meu lado.

"Jasper! Bella! Oh, senti falta de vocês!" Esme disse, nos abraçando ao mesmo tempo com um toque gentil. "Já faz tanto tempo." Ela parou um pouco, mas senti sua alegria. Carlisle nos cumprimentou depois, mais convenientemente. Ele apertou a minha mão, primeiro, e então tocou a bochecha de Bella. Ela sorriu para ele e corou.

"Como foi a viagem?" Perguntou.

"Boa, obrigada! Onde estão os outros?" Antes que as palavras saíssem de minha boca, Emmett voou pela porta, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

"Jasper, seu cachorro! Como pode esconder isso de mim? Quando eu terminar de interrogá-la, vou precisar dos detalhes..." Ele estava falando comigo, mas seus olhos estavam colados em Bella. Ela estava fitando-o, afastando-se devagar, mas ele não parou. Seria assustador se fosse outra pessoa e não Emmett. Ela ergueu as mãos em protesto, mas ele a puxou para o peito dele do mesmo jeito. "Bella! Algo quebrado?" Perguntou, a olhando. Ela corou violentamente, mas sorriu pra ele.

"Não, Emmett. Ficará feliz em saber que estou perfeitamente saudável." Bella ainda estava tentando se soltar, então ele a colocou no chão. Emmett piscou para ela em conspiração.

"Você tem _certeza_? Ele não foi _muito_ bruto com você, foi?" Mais vermelha. Rosnei para Emmett, tentando fazê-lo parar. Ele olhou para mim, cético. "Não rosne pra mim. Vou ter minha diversão você goste ou não." Ele se virou para Bella novamente, mas Carlisle intercedeu.

"Chega, Emmett – eles acabaram de chegar. Não é educado deixar Bella constrangida desse jeito." Emmett apenas girou os olhos, mas não a pressionou mais. Consegui ver Rosalie na porta, vigiando. Tenho certeza que Bella também a viu. Ainda bem que parecia que ela não daria duas olhadas em Rose agora. Ela estava radiante – feliz por estar conosco. Toda aquela preocupação por nada, como eu disse. "Por que vocês dois não entrem? Tenho certeza de que gostariam de descansar." Bella assentiu fervorosamente. Sentia-me cansado após a viagem de carro, então era um convite bem vindo.

Esme andou até Bella e pegou sua mão. "Mostrarei seu quarto." Ela disse, puxando-a para dentro. Ri enquanto as seguia – Esme era uma mãe por essência. Andamos para dentro e para o andar de cima. Ouvi Rosalie xingando baixo em seu quarto. Acho que Carlisle e Esme a instruíram para ser educada ou ficar fora do caminho, e ela escolheu a última opção. Esme abriu uma porta mais afastada no lado esquerdo e nos guiou para dentro.

"Oh, Esme, é adorável!" Bella exclamou, olhando envolta. "Você mesma que decorou?" O quarto tinha uma cacofonia de coisas – livros, CD's, revistas – e uma decoração adorável. O único jeito de descrever o tema era: oeste moderno. As cores eram claras e abertas, e os padrões copiavam os que tinham no sul. Engasguei quando percebi que esse quarto era pra mim _e_ para Bella, e havia sido desenhado para isso. Era a intenção de Esme fazer com que nós dois ficássemos. De repente, tive um pensamento.

Falei tão baixo que apenas Esme ouviria. "Esme, aonde é o quarto de Alice? Tem algo que preciso ver." Estava com medo que ela me dissesse não – afinal, não era mais certo eu estar naquele quarto. Mas ela sorriu pra mim.

"No final do corredor e a direita. Ela disse que você perguntaria. Vou ficar com Bella." Enquanto Bella estava ocupada mexendo nos livros, deixei o quarto. Desci pelo corredor e parei em frente a porta. Respirando fundo, a abri. Senti pelo cheiro que era o primeiro a estar aqui depois que ela partiu – ela pediu para que eles não entrassem? Por que ela me deixaria entrar? E então olhei em volta.

Alice era uma artista maravilhosa, mas isso era extremo. Desenhos feitos a mão por todas as paredes do quarto. Todos feitos com pincel. Comecei em um lado e fiz a volta. As primeiras imagens eram eu e ela – no nosso casamento, quando nos conhecemos, sentados juntos – e então elas se transformaram. De repente eram apenas imagens minhas. Eu estava claramente triste, e sozinho em cada uma das pinturas. Então as imagens mudaram outra vez. A última parede eram só imagens minhas e de Bella – rindo juntos, de mãos dadas, nos beijando – essas deveriam ser as visões dela! As imagens do meio devem ser da visão se eu tivesse tomado outra decisão com relação a Bella. Olhei adiante e parei na última. Era uma imagem minha e de Bella, dançando. Era linda, e estávamos tão felizes! Fitei-a por um bom tempo antes de decidir voltar para o outro quarto. Alice deveria saber que eu viria, e deixou isso como um último presente pra mim. Estava me dizendo que estava tudo bem, de verdade. Mostrou como nós dois fomos felizes juntos, mas agora era outra pessoa que me fazia feliz. Ela era realmente uma criatura maravilhosa.

"Aonde você foi?" Bella perguntou quando entrei no quarto. Vi Esme sair rapidamente, sorrindo pra mim enquanto escapava. Os outros já estavam do lado de fora – preparados para caçar, imagino, para que fosse mais fácil ficar com Bella. Engraçado como não me incomodava mais.

"Eu... fui ao quarto de Alice. Para ver por mim mesmo." Sabia que ela iria entender. Sabia que eu precisava ver um quarto que pertencia somente a ela, e não a _nós_. Se Edward tivesse um quarto aqui, ela faria o mesmo. Tenho certeza de que separaram um para ele, mas seria ocupado em uma outra hora. Ela assentiu, e apontou para que me sentasse a seu lado. "Você teve um dia longo – está pronta para dormir?" Perguntei, sabendo que ela estava exausta.

"Estou bem." Disse, e então imediatamente bocejou. Ergui minhas sobrancelhas para ela.

"Bela tentativa. Que tal você se vestir para dormir, e espero aqui por você?" Ela pensou por um momento, mas foi na direção do banheiro. Enquanto ela estava se trocando, me troquei também. Mesmo que eu não dormisse, era ótimo trocar de roupa e relaxar um pouco. Deitei na cama e esperei.

Bella saiu do banheiro com uma calça de algodão e uma camiseta curta branca. Cada dia eu ficava fascinado com o fato de ela não precisar fazer nada para ficar linda. Esse era um desses momentos. Ela sorriu pra mim enquanto entrava debaixo das cobertas e se aproximava. Ela mal tocou em mim tentando ficar confortável. Eu não precisei fazer nada para isso. A puxei para junto de mim enquanto ia para debaixo das cobertas. Normalmente não faria isso, já que não queria que ela ficasse com frio, mas hoje não. Eu precisava ficar perto dela. Estávamos sozinhos, e estávamos juntos. A beijei na testa e enrosquei meus braços a sua volta. Bella sorriu contra meu peito e moveu a mão para meu ombro. Sua mão se moveu para cima, timidamente, e me beijou suavemente. Era apenas um beijo de boa noite. E se ela tivesse _apenas_ me beijado, estaria tudo bem.

Ela corre a mão do meu ombro para o lado de meu peito, e continuou até que encontrou minha cintura. Era inocente o suficiente, realmente. Bella então apertou o ponto onde minha cintura se unia ao quadril, e eu quase desmoronei. Um gesto tão simples e inocente. Deixei um baixo rosnar escapar e puxei o rosto dela contra o meu, a beijando com força. As emoções dela mudaram quando ela sentiu a mudança repentina em meu humor, mas não me importei em lê-las agora. E então, e somente Bella faria isso, ela apertou novamente.

Sem quebrar contato com os lábios dela, me movi para cima de seu corpo. Ela enroscou os braços envolta de meu pescoço e se empurrou contra mim. Fechei meus olhos e inspirei, sentindo o cheiro dela. Lembrei que ela precisava respirar, então comecei a trilhar beijos por sua mandíbula, para o pescoço e colo. Movi uma mão para sua cintura, sentindo a pele por debaixo da camiseta. Corri meus dedos por sua barriga, sentindo-a se arrepiar conforme a tocava. Comecei a mover minha mão para cima quando sentiu um pouco de medo vindo dela. Retirei a mão, meus olhos ainda nublados de desejo, enquanto a olhava.

Como eu poderia? Claro que ela estava assustada, ela nunca fez nada assim antes! Ela apenas conseguia me deixar tão sem controle para que eu esquecesse isso. Abri minha boca para me desculpar, mas ela levantou um dedo para me impedir.

"Sua família saiu?" Sussurrou, e pude ouvir o desejo em sua voz. Assenti. "Então não quero que pare. Eu só quero você, Jasper." Ela disse, movendo a boca para junto da minha novamente.

"Não vou parar." E tomei a boca dela na minha.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.A.:** _Ta-da! E eu prometo que não acaba aí! Pensei que seria ótimo terminar um capítulo com coisas deliciosas e voltar com a continuação só no outro!_

**N.T.:** _Eu entendo você que quis a morte da autora, eu também quis. Mas o próximo cap. é perfeitoso. Vale a pena esperar._

**N.B.:** _Eu também quis matá-la XD. Mas vamos esperar o próximo capítulo._


	18. Sinto Você Em Todo Lugar

**N.A.:** _Desculpe pela pequena travessura! Mas achei que seria super ótimo acabar o capítulo anterior com tentações e começar esse com ainda mais!_

_Esse é um capítulo um pouco romântico com NC17, apenas para constar. Espero que superar suas expectativas – estou super nervosa sobre escrever essas coisas! Não sou muito de descrever, mas mesmo assim..._

**N.T.:** _Bom, preparem-se porque foram avisado da cena NC17 fofa. E é mesmo. Uma ótima cena NC17, o que adoro._

_Marilia obrigadinha..._

_**Agradecendo ao povo lindo:**_

_**Gabby: **Mata não, ele escreveu uma coisa fofa!_

_**Chastity:** Aqui está mais, sem morte pra ninguém._

_**Trice:** Amo você, mas isso você já sabe! Comente em todos mesmo que eu adoro._

_**Ster:** Aqui está mais, mais, mais..._

_**Lady Malfoy:** Mas tortura assim é legal! Espero que goste!_

**N.B.:** _Se vocês quiseram matar a autora no capítulo anterior, preparem-se para adorá-la nesse._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 18 - Sinto Você Em Todo Lugar**_

Assim que disse essas duas palavras, todas as restrições de Bella desapareceram. Ela estava tão acostumada a ser rejeitada que era quase uma reação natural dela. E se ela precisava de mais alguma prova de que eu não era o Edward, era essa. Eu não iria rejeitá-la quando a desejava tanto. E com o desejo irradiando dela, não tinha certeza se conseguiria rejeitá-la nem se eu quisesse.

Ela gemeu alto em minha boca e tentou me puxar para mais perto dela. Se fosse qualquer outra garota, eu iria devagar – essa era a primeira vez. Mas Bella era diferente – ela não queria que fosse devagar. Ela era tão cheia de paixão e energia o tempo todo que era natural que ela jogasse longe esse abandono que sofrera com essa situação. Continuei com minha mão o caminho por debaixo de sua camiseta, tirando-a no processo. Ela agarrou minha camisa, as mãos tremendo, tentando abrir os botões. Sem conseguir me segurar, tirei minha camisa, sem deixá-la terminar. Eu precisava sentir a pele dela na minha – agora. Rapidamente alcancei suas costas, abrindo o sutiã dela com um giro do meu pulso e o tirando. Essa Bella não era tímida. Ela me deixou continuar, me fitando com interesse. Não consegui não olhá-la por um momento.

Corri minha mão bem devagar sobre o bico de seu seio esquerdo, vendo a pele se arrepiar com a temperatura e contato da minha. Ela deixou escapar um pequeno som – quase um miado – dentro de minha boca. Era glorioso, sabendo que era eu que estava fazendo isso com ela. Fiz os mesmos movimentos no outro seio, e ela miou novamente. O cheiro dela estava cheio de desejo enquanto inundava o quarto, me intoxicando. E eu sabia que nunca estivera tão controlado sobre meu desejo de sangue como estava agora. Fiz uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço, até o começo do ombro, e mais para baixo. Descia a língua até seu mamilo, acariciando o centro após dar duas pequenas voltas. O rosto de Bella estava corado e ela estava arqueando - um pequeno rosnado escapou por meus dentes com esse novo movimento. Continuei trilhando pequenos beijos até sua barriga, parando bem acima do cós da calça. O cheiro dela... era divino. Senti as mãos dela agarrando com força meus cabelos enquanto ela sussurrava uma palavra: "mais..."

Não pude esperar mais.

Com um movimento tirei sua calça e roupa de baixo. Novamente, tive que parar e olhá-la. Pensei que em todos meus anos eu já tinha visto beleza, mas estava errado. Essa mulher debaixo de mim – corada, arqueando, e se movendo contra meu toque – era a beleza. Nada jamais se compararia a nada que já tinha visto antes. Voltei para ficar com meu rosto junto ao dela começando a beijá-la novamente, enquanto minha mão a tocava entre as pernas. O calor não era parecido com nada que eu tenha tido contato antes. E sabendo que ela estava desse jeito por mim quase me levou a loucura. Gentilmente movi um dedo para dentro dela, novamente tomado pelas emoções que vinham dela, e comecei a movê-lo em um ritmo calmo. Ela estava tensa no começo, mas rapidamente se rendeu a sensação. O desejo dela estava fora de controle agora. Deslizei outro dedo para dentro dela, preparando-a para o que aconteceria depois. "Oh!" Ela gemeu suavemente enquanto a beijava nos cantos da boca. Estava louco de vontade, e precisava tê-la agora.

"Bella... eu quero você. Preciso de você." Disse isso na curva do pescoço dela. Ela não disse nada, apenas assentiu a minha pergunta não feita. Tirei meu jeans e minha boxer, me posicionei entre suas pernas. Movi-me para a entrada dela e a olhei diretamente nos olhos. "Quero que segure meus cabelos e puxe quando eu disser que sim." Disse a ela. Queria que ela tivesse um escape para a dor que iria experimentar. Ela moveu a boca para meu pescoço e começou a me beijar enquanto deslizava para dentro dela. Ela não estava se sentindo nem um pouco nervosa. "Agora, Bella." Disse enquanto me empurrava inteiro para dentro. Senti a boca dela se contorcer enquanto ela puxava meu cabelo. Ela apenas deixou escapar um pequeno choro de dor. Dei a ela um momento para se acostumar, e então comecei a me mover. Era magnífico. Ela era quente, e apertada, e os músculos respondiam a cada movimento que eu fazia. Após alguns momentos ela começou a se mover comigo, as mãos ainda envolvidas em meu cabelo. Deslizei minha língua por seu pescoço e colo, enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam seu corpo. Circulei seus seios com meus dedos, enquanto ela se colava em mim, gemendo. De pouco em pouco ela gemia meu nome. Apertei devagar um de seus mamilos e isso a levou ao limite. Agarrou-se em mim, arqueando as costas enquanto enchia o quarto com a sensação de seu clímax. A sensação foi demais, e me deixei vir dentro dela, gemendo seu nome.

Cai na cama ao lado dela, e ela rodou e veio se abraçar a mim.

"Santo Deus, Jasper, uau." Murmurou, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Eu ri.

"Santo Deus mesmo, pequena. Essa foi a coisa mais incrível que já experimentei em toda minha vida – humana ou não." Disse isso enquanto colocava meu braço envolta de seu ombro.

"Você está apenas dizendo." Ela respondeu, mas vi um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Com certeza não. Foi magnífico. Mas me diga," Disse brincando. "Ultrapassei suas expectativas?" Ela inspirou rapidamente e virou para me olhar.

"Eu nem tinha expectativas até agora. Então você meio que está em alta." Ela riu.

"Não tenha idéias." Beijei-a na testa. Ela se levantou e foi para o banheiro, voltando alguns momentos depois com outro pijama.

"Se eu não estava cansada antes, estou exausta agora." Disse enquanto se enrolava debaixo da coberta e fechava os olhos.

"Vou deixá-la dormir então. Vou tomar um banho e esperar pelos outros." Ela assentiu, quase dormindo. Depois de tomar um banho, fui e sentei na sala, mudando de canal até que a família voltou. Claro que Emmett foi o primeiro. Ele entrou, olhou pra mim, inspirou o ar da casa e sorriu.

"Detalhes. Agora." Ele disse, me empurrando para o lado no sofá. Girei meus olhos.

"Não, Emmett. Não acho que Bella gostaria de ter a privacidade dela desrespeitada desse jeito." Como se _isso_ fosse funcionar. Ele não gostou.

"Ou você me conta, ou vou perguntar para ela de manhã." Claro que ele iria perguntar.

"Vou te dizer uma coisa: quando chegarmos em casa, a primeira coisa que farei será te ligar. Mas não vou contar nada para você aqui. E por favor não a deixe envergonhada; você sabe o _quanto_ ela pode ficar envergonhada."

"Certo. Mas se você não me ligar, eu vou ligar." Ele marchou para o andar de cima seguindo Rosalie, que nem ao menos olhou em minha direção. Carlisle e Esme entram alguns segundos depois e se sentaram comigo no sofá.

"Você e Bella aproveitaram seu tempo sozinhos?" Esme perguntou, sorrindo pra mim.

"Sim, obrigado. Bella realmente precisava dessas pequenas férias depois de tudo que aconteceu semana passada. Ela levou as conversas com Alice e Edward muito a sério."

"Eu estava querendo te perguntar sobre isso." Carlisle disse e se virou pra mim. "Como foi? Sabíamos que Alice estava escondendo algo de nós, mas não podíamos imaginar que seria algo dessa magnitude."

"Eu também não sabia. Mas todas as coisas acabaram bem. Ela foi honesta e aberta com nós dois, e nós fomos com ela. Seremos amigos novamente um dia. Bella a ama, e Alice não culpa Bella pelo que aconteceu." Sorriu, pensando na natureza amável de Alice.

"Isso é ótimo de saber. E Edward?"

"Edward... foi como esperávamos. Ele ficou muito chateado, e não falou comigo ainda – Alice achou que seria melhor esperar. Bella contou tudo a ele. Ele não estava nada feliz, mas aceitou porque foi ela quem disse. Ele sempre vai amá-la, isso é certo. Mas vamos vê-lo novamente. Ele e Alice estão juntos em algum lugar, estão se ajudando a superar." Esme sorriu tristemente, e ela estava se sentindo triste. Presumi que estava sentindo saudade de suas duas crianças.

"Ele ficará bem um dia. Foi uma notícia difícil para ele agüentar." Concordei.

"Jasper?" Esme disse, me olhando preocupada. Olhei para ela sem entender. "Você vai transformar Bella?" Se ela quiser?" Ahh – ela estava preocupada que eu também fosse abandoná-la, e ela não queria perder a filha humana.

"Se ela quiser. O que era uma coisa que eu queria falar com você, Carlisle. Era algo que eu gostaria de fazer aqui, com você e todos os outros. Não quero que Bella acorde sozinha. Ainda não falei com ela, mas vou falar logo. Agora que já terminamos com todos os outros problemas, acho que posso trazer esse assunto a tona sem problemas."

"Claro, vocês são mais que bem vindos para ficarem aqui. Bella vai precisar de toda a ajuda que puder ter depois de transformada. Ela é como uma filha pra mim. Quando planeja falar com ela?" Carlisle disse.

"Amanhã, acho. Será um bom momento como nenhum outro."

* * *

_continua..._


	19. Mudança Chegando

**N.A.:**_** Disclaimer - **__não é meu!_

_Espero esclarecer algumas questões sobre Jasper e seu desejo de sangue nesse capítulo._

**N.T.:** _Explicações são as melhores coisas._

_Marilia, obrigadinha!_

_Agradecendo quem comentou:_

_**Vivvi: **É uma NC fodona mesmo... eu amei! Comente esse capítulo também, hein?_

_**Gabby:** Aqui está a resposta... espero que fique a seu agrado... ainda tem TANTA coisa pra acontecer. Comente, hein?_

**_Trice: Eu amo seus quotes, de verdade. E eu já traduzi a fic toda, só demoro pra postar pq eu gosto de judiar de vcs.... ahauhauahu Mas você já leu tudo, e amo que ainda venha ler aqui... sério... comente, muito mais, hein?_**

**_Pessoas que colocaram a fic em alerta, eu amo vocês... mas amaria mais se vocês fizessem comentários. E outra, essa fic está a fazer sucesso, e eu amo isso, e a autora com certeza também. Vamos fazer mais propaganda, please? Sempre que fizerem propagando, avisem que agradeço aqui... afinal, é pra vocês a fic._**

**_Amo todos vocês e comentem mto e postarei mais rápido sempre que tiver comentários mil._**

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capítulo 19 - Mudança Chegando**_

Vi Bella acordar. Ela rolou para o lado, me alcançando, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Bocejou, e então abriu os olhos.

"Bom dia, luz do sol." Disse para ela, passando os dedos por sua bochecha. Vi o familiar corar encher suas bochechas enquanto ela sorria novamente. "Dormiu bem?"

Ela concordou. "Oh, sim. Na verdade, acho que não dormi _assim_ nunca. Com certeza posso me acostumar com isso." Ela se sentou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos e se espreguiçando. "E você?" Brincou.

"Nem pisquei. Tenho medo de ter insônia eterna." Ela se virou na cama e cruzou as pernas para me olhar.

"Qual é o programa para hoje? Aparentemente, serei obrigada a brincar de esconde-esconde com Emmett, mas, além disso, estou livre." Girou os olhos para meu irmão imaturo. Eu iria fazer a pergunta para ela hoje, Emmett que esperasse.

"Eu estava pensando... talvez pudéssemos apenas ficar aqui por um tempo? Poderia trazer seu café. Acho que Esme fez panquecas, abençoada seja. E podemos... conversar." Suave, Jasper, bem suave. Ela me olhou questionadora, e então deu de ombros.

"Tudo bem por mim. Quanto mais tempo que eu ficar com meu pijama, melhor! Traga as panquecas, e diga a Esme que a amo. Sabe, gostaria de passar um tempo com eles hoje também."

"Absolutamente. Talvez possamos nos reunir e assistir um filme a tarde, e você pode pedir uma pizza. Sabe que é nosso passatempo favorito, e acho que eles também gostam. E lembre da regra de filmes do Emmett: nada de romance açucarado e nada com o Mel Gibson. Ele acho que ele é um lunático."

"Fechado. Eu estava pensando em algo como _Entrevista Com O Vampiro_ de qualquer maneira. Ironia é sempre bom, certo?" Dei risada de sua frase, andando para fora do quarto, descendo as escadas para pegar o café da manhã dela. Ela realmente era única. Enquanto ela dormia ontem à noite, pensei na nossa primeira vez. Primeiro: não conseguia acreditar no controle que tive. Era como se eu não fosse a mesma pessoa. Eu estava completamente focado nela que nada mais passava em minha mente – nem mesmo o sangue dela. E isso dizia algo, considerando que ela perdeu um pouco ontem a noite. Era só que... não me importava mais. Eu afastei qualquer coisa que poderia vir a machucá-la. Ela é apenas Bella pra mim, não Bella a Humana De Cheiro Delicioso. Uau, eu realmente estava começando a me parecer com ela. Esme estava na cozinha, terminando as panquecas. Sorriu pra mim quando entrei pela porta.

"Bella dormiu bem? Espero que ela goste do que fiz pra ela… já faz tanto tempo que cozinhei para ela!" Esme estava mesmo na personagem, exatamente como a mãe dentro dela. Tudo que pude fazer foi sorrir. Ela notou. "Acho que nunca te vi sorrir _tanto_, Jasper." Disse e sorriu.

"Sim... ela me faz ficar assim. E respondendo a sua pergunta, ela dormiu _muito_ bem." Não consegui não ficar um pouco convencido. Uma parte de mim – uma parte bem, bem pequena – queria que Alice tivesse visto essa felicidade e contasse para Edward. Eu ainda sou um homem, apesar de tudo. "Ela ficou excitada com as panquecas. Acredito que as palavras dela foram: 'traga as panquecas, e diga que a amo'." Esme gostou disso, entregando o prato pra mim e se virando para limpar a cozinha.

"Estou feliz. Eu a amo também, Jasper. Diga isso a ela." Consenti enquanto me afastava.

"Comida!" Gritei enquanto entrava no quarto. Ela não se moveu do lugar em que estava quando a deixei. "Esme disse que te ama também." Entreguei o prato para ela e me sentei no canto da cama enquanto ela comia. Iria esperar até ela terminar. Não tenho certeza porquê estou tão nervoso com isso – é isso o que ela sempre quis, não? _O que ela sempre quis com o Edward_, meu cérebro disse. Ela poderia querer isso comigo também? Não percebi que ela tinha terminado e estava me fitando.

"O que está pensando?" Perguntou, empurrando o prato para fora do caminho e rastejando até mim. Lá vai…

"Bella, quero falar com você sobre algo. Sobre… se tornar uma de nós. Eu sei que você queria isso com Edward, e quero saber se você ainda quer." Olhei para outro lado. Eu não queria levantar o fato de que tinha escutado enquanto ela conversara com Edward aquele dia. Ela me olhou curiosa, traçando uma das cicatrizes do meu braço com os dedos.

"Jasper, você me ama?" Perguntou, continuando a tocar minhas cicatrizes.

"Claro que te amo. Mais do que tudo." Eu estava certo disso todo dia. Ela sabia disso – aonde ela iria com isso? Não senti nada a não ser calma vindo dela.

"E sabe que te amo. Não quero envelhecer, enquanto você continua jovem. Não parece certo. E eu não quero morrer – digo, eu sei que é o que acontece com humanos, mas não quero isso. Não quando estou com você. Não suporto pensar estar sem você, mesmo que esse não seja o pensamento mais certo. Nada me apetece mais do que passar o resto da eternidade com você. E se isso significa que preciso passar um pouco de dor, que seja." Ela parece ter passado um pouco de tempo pensando nisso.

"Um pouco de dor? Preciso que entenda que é muito pior que isso. É muita dor, na verdade. Pode lidar com isso? É a pior coisa que você sentirá." Ela ainda estava me olhando, sentindo-se calma.

"Significa estar para sempre com você? Eu queimaria cem dias se significasse que ficaria com você pela eternidade." Conseguia sentir seu amor – ela estava tentando se fazer de calma, mas consegui sentir a intensidade.

"Bem, não vai queimar por cem dias, será uns três, mas é terrível. Nós faremos o que for para te ajudar a passar isso, claro, mas..." Ela levantou a mão e me calou.

"Nós? O que quer dizer?" Ela não poderia pensar que eu faria isso sozinho...

"Digo eu e minha família. Se estiver tudo bem, claro. Pensei... que seria melhor se Carlisle estivesse aqui para me ajudar. E sei que o resto da família vai querer estar aqui quando você acordar." Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ela questionador.

"Certo, então. Gosto disso. Quanto mais, melhor!" Ela riu, gostando da situação. Suas emoções ficaram um pouco nervosa. "Quando?" Perguntou, baixo.

"Isso depende de você. Quando estiver pronta, só vamos nos acertar e começar a arrumar as coisas. Basta apenas dizer quando."

"Acertar as coisas?" Ela perguntou. Esqueci que ela não sabia dos detalhes.

"Bem, nós temos que... forjar a sua morte, para ser abrupta. Você não pode simplesmente desaparecer, porque daí as pessoas vão te procurar. Mas se formos capazes de fazer como se você tivesse morrido, então... isso não seria um problema. E sua família teria paz também." Ela assentiu devagar, começando a chorar.

"Odeio isso. Vou sentir tanta falta deles... mas é o que quero. Quando formos para casa, vou fazer os ajustes. Sutilmente, eu prometo... quero dar a Charlie algo para se lembrar de mim – e para Renée também. E então podermos fazer. Vamos embora amanhã, certo?" Olhei-a enquanto as lágrimas desciam por sua face – alcancei para limpá-las.

"Sim, vamos para casa amanhã. Pode ter a noite de amanhã com Charlie se quiser, e fazer o que precisa fazer. Quando sair na manhã seguinte nós podemos... cuidar das coisas." Ela franziu a testa com a escolha de palavras.

"Como? O que vai fazer?"

"Um acidente de carro me parece melhor. Um incêndio destruiria qualquer chance de recuperar o corpo. É simples. Nem precisará de investigação." Ela assentiu, e se moveu para mais perto de mim. Enrolei meus braços a sua volta, puxando-a bem apertado. "Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Pode dizer adeus a eles para sempre?"

Ela fungou. "Sim, posso vê-los a distância, certo? Apenas às vezes quando eu não for uma... recém-nascida?"

"Possivelmente. Você tem que ter cuidado para não chegar muito perto – ninguém pode vê-la depois da transformação." Ela congelou, mas assentiu novamente. "Então está marcado? Próxima semana?"

"Acho que sim. Não quero demorar mais do que tenho, apenas ficará mais difícil. Semana que vem." Beijei o topo da cabeça dela. Minha garota corajosa, andando na linha de fogo por mim.

"Vamos contar aos outros, sim? Tenho certeza que Esme não gastou sua cota de abraços essa manhã, e Emmett está se acabando para brincar de esconde-esconde. Vamos usar o resto do dia apenas para ficar com o resto da família, ok? Sem mais pensamentos tristes." Ela sorriu enquanto se inclinava para me beijar.

"Concordo." Respondeu, suspirando. "Emmett sempre me vence; não sei por que ele se importa. Pensei que ele queria um desafio ou algo assim. Ao invés disso ele se diverte me vendo perder."

"Esse é o Emmett com você. Mas não seja dura com ele – você é apenas a irmã mais nova. Todos são mais velhos que ele, então ele está ansioso por isso." Ela riu, pulando da cama e indo para a porta.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.A.:** _Espero que isso não pareça cedo demais. Se eu fosse a Bella, eu faria o mais cedo possível, porque eu ficaria ainda mais chateada com a perda de minha família. Eu queria um 'final simples'. E ela está segura sobre ficar com Jasper._

**N.T.:** _Só a parte de ficar com Jasper já me faria implorar para ser transformada. Ahuaauahuauhau_

**N.B.:** _A Bella tem mais do que razão. Eu, por exemplo, não teria agüentado ficar um minuto com o Jasper sem implorar para ser transformada muahauhauahua_


	20. Até Logo e BoaNoite

**N.A.: **_**Disclaimer – **__Isso não me pertence!_

_Comecei esse capítulo com o POV da Bella, mas vai terminar com o POV do Jasper._

**N.B.:** _Capítulo perfeito e triste (L). Espero que gostem._

**N.T.:** _Sinceramente, esse capítulo ficou perfeito. Demais._

_Marilia, obrigada da betagem, amore._

_Agradecendo a galera:_

_**Nanda:** Você é um amor, não se preocupa não... eu sei que você está acompanhando. Valeu mesmo!_

_**Chastity:** Grávida? NÃOOOOOOO! Mas tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda... comente e espero que goste._

_**Trice:** ahuahuaauhauhua Eu traduzi a fic de uma só vez, inclusive os Missing Moments, apenas esperando pelos próximos. E sim, o nome do Capítulo é da música Helena. Aqui está o capítulo... comente com seus quotes, hein?_

_**Gabby:** Vamos todas pedir para sermos transformadas... *-* Espero que goste e comente._

_**Vivvi:** São coisas necessárias. E aqui está a atualização, amore. Espero que goste e comente._

_E todo mundo que lê poderia deixar um comentário, né? Vejo tantos hits e alerts na fic e só alguns comentários. Please, comentem?_

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capítulo 20 - Até Logo e Boa-Noite**_

Eu não quero fazer isso.

Não tenho idéia do que vou dizer a nenhum deles. Como você diz adeus a alguém sem realmente dizer? E saber que nunca mais vou vê-los – ao menos de perto – era cruel. Não sou uma mentirosa muito boa; com certeza eles perceberiam. Mas eu tinha que fazer isso – é o que eu quero. Quero Jasper para sempre e esse é o preço que tenho que pagar.

Jasper me levou para casa na noite seguinte a que voltamos da casa de sua família. Passamos o resto do final de semana juntos, e rindo, e aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Era bom. Eu estava ansiosa para tê-los em minha vida. Ao menos eu poderia tê-lo. Meu plano era empacotar algumas coisas antes – não muitas, apenas o suficiente para Charlie não perceber – e entregá-las a Jasper, que estaria em minha janela esperando. Iria conversar com Charlie um pouco – fazer seu jantar pela última vez. E então eu iria sair para comprar mais suco. Ao menos, essa seria a história. Eu sofreria um acidente de carro horrível, e minha caminhonete seria engolida pelas chamas. E o pobre Charlie receberia a ligação. E ele ligaria para Renée, e ela ficaria devastada. O que ela faria sem mim?! Eu deveria estar hiperventilando, porque Jasper colocou a mão gelada em meu ombro.

"Acalme-se, Bella, ou vai acabar se entregando. Sei que isso é difícil. Mas você pode fazer isso. Estarei aqui fora, esperando por você. Eu te amo." Ele disse, me puxando para um pequeno abraço antes de abrir a porta do passageiro. Respirei fundo e segui em diante.

"Hey, Bells! Como foi sua viagem?" Charlie disse quando entrei. Fiz o possível para lhe dar um sorriso, apesar de ter certeza de que era mais um sorriso fraco.

"Ótimo, pai. Os Cullens mandaram um abraço. Vou lá pra cima e me trocar bem rápido, e virei fazer o jantar." Ele assentiu. Andei como em um funeral para o meu quarto, aonde Jasper estava sentado em minha cama, me esperando. Olhei o meu quarto, tentando escolher o que levar comigo para minha nova vida. Alguns livros, claro – mesmo que eu tenha lido a maioria deles muitas vezes, não conseguia me conformar em me separar deles. Peguei algumas roupas de meu armário, e alguns pares de sapatos. Deixei meus CD's, sabendo que tudo que eu quisesse, Jasper teria. Abri meu armário outra vez, e alcancei o fundo. Peguei um bicho de pelúcia – um coelho, para ser exata – que Charlie me dera quando eu era um bebê antes de eu e minha mãe partirmos. Ele ficou por aqui. Abracei-o, mas antes de colocá-lo na mala, parei. Eu deixaria isso pra ele! Eu queria _algo_ que contasse a ele que eu o amava, e o que seria melhor? Coloquei-o em meu travesseiro. Joguei a mala para Jasper, que pulou a janela. Virei-me para meu computador – eu deixaria um e-mail a Renée. Digitando rápido, contei a ela sobre meu dia, e sobre Jasper e minha viagem. No final, disse a ela sobre ser cuidadosa, e que a amava. Só podia dizer aquilo. Troquei de roupa e rapidamente voltei para a cozinha, corri para a geladeira.

Fiz algo rápido e sem muita complicação – espaguete e pão de alho. Eu não iria comer de qualquer maneira. Charlie parecia satisfeito, e falávamos sobre amenidades enquanto ele comia. Eventualmente, minha boca criou vida própria, e eu comecei a falar algumas coisas.

"Obrigada por me deixar ficar com você." Murmurei, corando imediatamente. Esperava que tivesse controle _dessa_ parte do meu cérebro na minha outra vida. Charlie me olhou, ficando acuado, mas sorrindo.

"Ótimo tê-la aqui, criança. O que eu comeria se não fosse você?" Riu. Ele não estava muito confortável com emoções também, então era normal para ele fazer graça da situação. Sorri de volta. Antes que eu percebesse, ele tinha terminado e eu estava limpando a mesa. O tempo passava mais rápido aqui. Sempre eu parecia estar fora do tempo. Andei até a geladeira, fingindo procurar por suco, o que eu sabia que não tínhamos.

"Ei, pai? Você precisa de algo da loja? Estamos sem suco, e vou querer suco para o café da manhã. Eu vou lá bem rapidinho." E nunca voltar. Eu não iria voltar… vi Charlie pensar por um momento, e então balançar a cabeça.

"Não, acho que não quero nada. Vou ver o jogo – vejo você quando voltar." Ele se virou enquanto eu andava para a porta. Parei enquanto colocava a jaqueta. Agora ou nunca, Bella...

"Pai? Amo você." O ouvi parar de andar.

"Amo você também, Bella. Vejo-te em breve." Estava chorando quando sai. Vi que Jasper estava me esperando na minha caminhonete, no assento do motorista. Ele deveria saber que eu não estaria em condição de dirigir. Sentei ao lado dele e ele imediatamente enroscou o braço a minha volta enquanto dirigíamos para longe.

"Você foi ótima, Bella. Charlie sabe que você o ama – essa é a coisa mais importante." Ele se virou e me beijou rapidamente, limpando minhas lágrimas.

"Eu vou... machucá-lo... tanto!" Solucei contra seu peito.

"Eu sei." Ele não disse mais nada. Não havia motivo para isso. Ele sabia que eu queria isso, e eu fiz o que tinha que fazer. Nós paramos e descemos. "Bella, vou destruir sua caminhonete agora, então é melhor você ficar afastada." Olhou pra mim decidido e então se afastou. Fiz o que ele disse, ficando afastada, mas o assistindo o tempo todo. Jasper acelerou minha caminhonete o mais rápido que ela conseguia ir à esquina, e a jogou contra uma árvore. Se eu não soubesse que ele não se machucava, teria me aterrorizado. Da distância, o vi sair, mexer com algo embaixo da caminhonete e então jogar um fósforo. A próxima coisa que vi foi que ele estava ao meu lado, me levantando em seus braços.

"Pronta, pequena?" Ele me perguntou, já correndo. Agora iríamos de volta para a casa dele onde Carlisle e Esme nos encontrariam para me levar de volta para a casa dele. Jasper iria ficar para trás. Desde que todos sabiam que estávamos namorando, claramente Charlie iria querer que ele soubesse o que acontecera comigo. Então ele iria ouvir as notícias, ficar devastado, e deixar a cidade porque ali ele ficava lembrando-se de mim. Então iria ficar comigo. Não acho que ficaria aqui por muito tempo – alguns dias no máximo. Não me importava, enquanto eu tivesse com a família dele comigo. Enquanto corríamos, pensei ocasionalmente se Alice tinha visto isso, e se ela teria contado para Edward. Chegamos a casa em tempo recorde, claro. Carlisle e Esme estavam esperando na varanda. Esme viu minha face e imediatamente correu para me abraçar.

"Eu sinto tanto, querida." Disse enquanto acariciava meu cabelo. O rosto de Carlisle estava sombrio enquanto ele perguntava a Jasper se tudo ocorreu como planejado. Jasper apenas assentiu. "Por que não levamos você pra casa?" Ela disse gentilmente me puxando para seu carro. Eu sabia que precisava correr, ninguém poderia me ver, mas não conseguia me deixar ir para longe dessa cidade. Jasper foi para meu lado e colocou as mãos em meu rosto.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Verei você em breve." Foi tudo que ele disse e me beijou gentilmente nos lábios.

"Também te amo, Jasper." Chacoalhei-me conforme entrava no carro de Carlisle. Fitei o rosto de Jasper o tempo todo enquanto íamos embora, até não conseguir mais vê-lo. Então, eu realmente desabei.

* * *

Jasper POV

Eu sabia que ela estava se segurando, tentando me impedir de sentir sua angústia. Mas assim que ela virou a esquina, a senti quebrar. Pobre Bella. Sabia que era isso que ela queria, mas ainda odiava vê-la sofrendo. Decidi voltar a cena do acidente e escutar.

Quando cheguei lá, o Departamento de Bombeiros estava tentando apagar o fogo. A caminhonete não era nada mais do que metal retorcido – ótimo. Vi quando Charlie chegou no carro patrulha – eu esperava que ele não recebesse um chamado para a cena. Eles ainda não sabiam que era a caminhonete de Bella.

_"O que temos aqui?"_ Charlie perguntou para um dos bombeiros.

_"Parece um tipo de caminhonete. Se chocou contra a árvore e pegou fogo. Não teria como um corpo sobreviver a isso – teremos que identificar pela placa do carro."_ O homem segurou algo – uma placa de carro retorcida. Ele entregou para Charlie, que a virou na mão. Abracei-me enquanto sentia o entendimento que vinha por suas emoções.

_"Esse... esse é o número da placa do carro da Bella. A caminhonete... oh, Deus."_ Vi o sangue sumir da face de Charlie e ele afundou no chão. _"Ela apenas estava indo a loja. Não Bella! Não pode ser Bella…"_ Ele estava fungando agora, abraçando a placa do carro contra o peito. Não podia mais ficar aqui – eu tinha que ir embora. Corri para a casa e esperei pela ligação.

Finalmente veio às 3 da manhã. Não era Charlie no telefone, mas não esperava que fosse ele estaria em qualquer condição de ligar. Era Billy Black. "Jasper Hale? Aqui é Billy Black – um amigo de Charlie. Sinto muito ligar tão cedo assim." – ele não parecia nada sentido. "Mas algo aconteceu. Com Bella. Charlie pensou que você deveria saber... ela estava ao caminho da loja essa tarde e se envolveu em um acidente. Ela... não sobreviveu. Ele sabia que vocês estavam próximos. Sinto muito." Ele não esperou uma resposta, ao invés disso, desligou na minha cara. Billy era um Quileute – ele tinha uma suspeita sobre o que sou. Deve ter custado muito a ele ligar aqui – deve ter sido apenas porque era para Charlie. E mesmo que eu sabia que Bella está a salvo com minha família, ainda sim parecia queimar um buraco dentro de mim. Apenas pensar na morte dela, era dor suficiente. Esperaria até de manhã para partir. Iria parar na casa de Charlie e dar meus pêsames antes de ir embora. Bella estaria a salvo comigo agora.

* * *

_continua..._


	21. Sentirei Sua Falta Todo Dia

**N.A.:** _**Disclaimer –**__ Nada pertence a mim._

_Nossa senhora, pessoal! Eu tive uma enorme resposta a minha história "One Final Taste". Originalmente fiz por diversão, e eu disse que seria meu próximo projeto se tiver uma resposta grande suficiente. E... EU TIVE! Eu fiquei assustada, de verdade, como vocês responderam. Então, como prometido, será meu próximo projeto! Provavelmente mexerei no que já postei e começarei do ínicio. E alguns de vocês demonstraram preocupação sobre a história ser ou não uma Jasper/Bella...você terá que esperar para ver! ;) Tudo que posso dizer é que realmente amo o Jasper..._

**N.T.:** _Sinceramente, vale super a pena ler essa fic. Por isso deixei essa propaganda aí. Espero que gostem tanto dessa quanto da One More Taste. Não esqueçam de comentar._

_Agradecendo:_

_**Gabby:** Eu tbm... mas o Jasper vale a pena! Espero que goste desse capítulo._

_**Vivvi:** hauauaua Concordo com você, mas nem sempre é assim, né? Comente, hein?_

_**Nanda:** Claro que vale... ahauauauaa ESpero que goste e comente._

_**Trice:** Os quotes são foda! Essa despedida é foda... comenta, hein?_

_Marilia, valeu._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capítulo 21 - Sentirei Sua Falta Todo Dia**_

Parei do lado de fora da casa de Charlie, segurando um prato de cookies. Senti-me estranho e sem graça. Aqui estava eu, um vampiro de cem anos, parado do lado de fora da casa de minha namorada 'morta' segurando cookies. Foi idéia de Bella, não minha. Liguei para ela mais cedo, avisando que recebi o telefonema sobre o seu suposto acidente. Ela estava chateada, mas não descontrolada. Perguntei se deveria levar algo para ele, porque era um costume, e ela disse que ele gostava de cookies Snickerdoodle¹. Pensei em fazer em vez de comprar, mas como não cozinhava recentemente (ha, ha) pensei melhor e comprei. A entrada da casa estava cheia de carros. Estava feliz de ver que estavam tomando conta dele.

Bati na porta, e apenas precisei esperar um momento. Sem surpresa alguma Billy Black abriu a porta. O que parecia ser o filho dele estava ao seu lado, os olhos vermelhos. "Gostaria de prestar minhas condolências.", disse tristemente. Ele não parecia feliz de me ver ali, mas me deixou entrar. Charlie estava sentado no sofá, com duas mulheres ao seu lado. Elas eram estranhas pra mim. Aproximei-me devagar, colocando os cookies na mesa conforme passei. Ele mal olhou para cima.

"Charlie, eu sinto... tanto. Não posso expressar como isso foi horrível, e nunca conseguirei entender a dor que está sentindo. Estou saindo da cidade. Não posso mais ficar. Acho que vou partir e ficar com minha família por um tempo. Só queria vê-lo antes de partir." Toquei-o no ombro.

"Obrigado, Jasper. Sei que você gostava dela também. Obrigado por passar aqui." Novamente ele mal olhou em minha direção. Seus olhos estavam extremamente vermelhos e o chão estava molhado com suas lágrimas. Suas emoções eram o máximo do sofrimento que eu já senti, e seu eu não fosse embora logo, sairia me arrastando. Eu iria dizer algo mais, mas espantei as palavras. Movi-me, mais rápido do que eu deveria dessa vez, para fora da casa e para dentro do meu carro.

Dirigi direto, chegando à casa de Carlisle em tempo recorde. Bella deve ter ouvido meu carro, porque estava me esperando na varanda. Vi Emmett abrindo a janela e fechando. Andei na direção de Bella e a puxei para meus braços. Ela começou a chorar imediatamente.

"Ele não estava sozinho, Bella. Ele não estava sozinho." Essas foram as únicas palavras que consegui pensar que a acalmaria. Funcionou, mais ou menos.

"Como ele estava?" Ela perguntou entre soluços.

"Melhor do que se pode esperar. Ele estava… sofrendo bastante, mas tinha muito apoio. Eles farão o funeral em dois dias – disse a ele que estaria lá. Acho que Carlisle e Esme deveriam ir também, se estiver tudo bem por você."

"Acho que é uma boa idéia." Ela fungou. Se afastou de mim, então achei que estaria tudo bem entrar. Como suspeitava, o resto da família estava esperando – até Rosalie.

"Como estava Charlie?" Esme perguntou, puxando Bella para ela. Disse a mesma coisa a eles que disse a Bella, e minha sugestão sobre o funeral.

"Claro." Foi a única resposta de Carlisle. Queria estar sozinho com Bella, agora que a família sabia que estava tudo bem.

"Bella?" Chamei. Ela se virou para mim. "Gostaria de ir lá para cima um pouco? Quero falar com você." Ela assentiu e fomos para as escadas. Queria discutir as questões sobre a transformação dela. Perguntei-me sobre o momento, mas se conhecesse Bella, ela gostaria de saber pelo que passaria. Sentou-se na cama e engatinhou até o centro. Sentei-me a sua frente.

"Está bem para discutir sua... transformação? Se não, podemos apenas relaxar juntos. Mas acho que gostará de saber o que estava por vir." Ela pensou por um momento.

"Acho que estou a fim disso. Não me faria nenhum bem me sentar e ficar lastimando. Sabia que isso iria acontecer. E eu sentirei saudade de Charlie, assim como ele sentirá minha falta. Mas não posso me habituar a sofrer ou ficarei ainda pior. Quero superar essa... angústia e chegar a parte em que ficamos juntos para sempre." Estava impressionado com a habilidade dela de ser lógica em uma hora dessas – estava feliz sobre isso. Eu era sempre mais estratégico que o resto da minha família, era parte da minha natureza. "Então me deixe atualizada, Major Whitlock. Como será?" Esqueci que ela realmente não sabia de nada – Edward nunca teria discutido isso com ela.

"Será a experiência mais dolorosa de sua vida. A morderei em vários lugares – onde as maiores artérias correm. Quanto mais veneno eu injetar em seu sistema, mais rápida será sua transformação. Imediatamente após eu morder, poderei fechar as feridas – isso manterá o veneno em seu sistema e não permitirá que muito de seu sangue saia. Se lembra da dor que sentiu depois de James a mordeu no ano passado?" Ela ficou branca, e levei isso como um sim. Assenti com o entendimento dela. "Levará dois ou três dias. Quanto mais perto você chega do fim, mais você poderá se concentrar, ouvir sons e vozes. No fim, o veneno vai consumir seu coração – essa será de longe a parte mais dolorosa. E então, como se estivesse sendo jogada em água gelada, estará terminado."

"E aí o quê? Como eu serei… depois?"

"Será muito confuso no começo. Estaremos todos lá com você. Andaremos com você passo a passo. Suas emoções estarão por toda a parte, e poderá ser difícil de se controlar. Você estará com muita sede – quase ao ponto de não suportar. Terá que caçar frequentemente. E será muito forte."

"Quanto tempo isso vai durar? Quando serei _eu_ novamente?" Ela estava acariciando minha cabeça, e era extremamente agradável.

"Geralmente, em um ano ou dois, você estará mais em controle." Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Um ano ou _dois_? Uau. Mas eu ainda serei um pouco eu mesma, não?"

"Claro! Você será você absolutamente. Apenas levará um tempo para se acostumar com essa sua nova parte. E não se preocupe – nós ficaremos com Carlisle e Esme, então terá a família a seu redor, e eu estarei com você o tempo todo." Se sentiu aliviada, mas ainda um pouco preocupada. "Quando gostará de fazer isso?", perguntei. Queria estar no mesmo cronograma dela.

Ela não disse nada por um tempo, pensando. Da tristeza ela foi para a preocupação, para felicidade moderada, e estava quase me deixando enjoado com essa mudança. "Você disse que meu funeral é em dois dias?"

"Sim..." Respondi, me perguntando o quê ela estava pensando.

"Quero fazer nesse dia. Assim que você voltar. Quero estar sentindo dor _com_ Charlie. Queria que minha vida humana termine no mesmo dia. Ok?"

Segurei sua mão. "Se é isso que você quer, é isso quer faremos. Vou contar a Carlisle."

Os próximos dois dias passaram rápidos. Bella estava fazendo o melhor para ficar otimista, mas não estava sentindo mais nada. Esme tentou fazer companhia para ela o tempo todo, então ela não tinha que ficar sozinha. Essa manhã ela estava se sentindo horrível. Nós – Carlisle, Esme e eu – estávamos nos preparando para dirigirmos até Forks para o funeral de Bella. Estaríamos fora por apenas algumas horas, mas Bella estava chateada porque sabia onde estaríamos, e o que aconteceria depois. Porém estava firme em sua decisão, e jurou para mim que estava pronta. Estávamos na varanda, nos preparando para partir, e a beijei longamente nos lábios.

"Voltaremos antes que perceba. Eu te amo." Disse. Ela estava chorando outra vez, pobre criatura. Detesto vê-la com tanta dor.

"Eu também te amo." Fungou enquanto entravamos no carro.

O funeral estava cheio de gente – a cidade toda deveria estar lá. Charlie estava na frente, apertando a mão de todos. Prestamos nossas condolências a ele e nos sentamos. Charlie disse algumas palavras antes de quebrar de uma vez. Renée estava lá, mas não estava em condições de se levantar e falar na frente de todos. O padre foi breve, falando da curta vida de Bella e como ela era maravilhosa. Na verdade, foi uma cerimônia muito rápida. Acho que fica um pouco complicado prolongar quando alguém jovem perde a vida. Nós fomos embora enquanto o resto dos carros se dirigiram para o cemitério, para o enterro. E como prometi a ela, nós voltamos rapidamente.

Entramos na casa e Emmett estava forçando Bella a jogar um jogo ou outro, e ela estava perdendo com graça. "Emmett, eu sou péssima nisso. Posso parar agora, por favor?"

"Eu quero vencer você apenas mais uma vez enquanto é uma mulher que pode corar. Não será muito divertido te derrotar quando for uma vampira." Emmett não era nada sutil. Bella girou os olhos e olhou pra mim. Ela estava triste quase que imediatamente.

"Foi uma cerimônia adorável." Esme disse, batendo no ombro de Bella.

"Que bom." Ela disse em resposta. Ela estava sendo corajosa e tentando muito não chorar. Apenas me sentei ao seu lado e a segurei até que ela me olhou. "Obrigada por ter ido." Disse simplesmente, me beijando na bochecha.

"Como poderia não ir?" Rebati. Ela se colocou em meus braços e olhou em volta – o resto da família ainda estava lá, tentando de verdade não parecerem ansiosos.

"Acho que vocês estão esperando por mim." Ela disse, quase sussurrando. O medo dela estava pulsando no ar, se sobrepondo sobre qualquer coisa no cômodo.

"Leve o tempo que precisar, querida." Esme respondeu. "Isso depende totalmente de você."

Ela respirou fundo. "Bem, não há porque esperar mais." Disse se levantando. Foi na direção das escadas, e o resto de nós a seguiu. Até Emmett parecia sombrio. Nós íamos fazer em _nosso_ quarto, assim ela estaria em um lugar familiar quando 'acordasse'. Entrou no banheiro e se trocou, um shorts e uma camiseta curta. Esme deu a sugestão de que ela ficaria mais refrescada desse jeito, mesmo que não fosse verdade. Ela se deitou na cama e olhou pra mim. "_Você_ está pronto?" Ela perguntou. Ri gentilmente de sua preocupação.

"Absolutamente. Você diz quando, e eu começarei." Ela se sentou, rapidamente, e jogou os braços a meu redor, me beijando com força nos lábios. Retribui seu beijo e abraço com fervor, até que ela teve que respirar. Sorri.

"Eu quis fazer isso mais uma vez enquanto eu ainda estou quente e consigo corar. Queria sentir meu coração acelerar novamente. Agora estou pronta." Se deitou e me olhou com expectativa.

Inclinei minha cabeça e beijei seu pescoço.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.T.:** _¹ Uma marca estrangeira de Cookies._

**N.B.:** _E começa a transformação. Como será a Bela vampira? Como será a reação de todos?_


	22. Atravessando o Fogo

**N.A.:** _Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo – escrever isso para Bella foi um pouco difícil. Não posso imaginar estar em fogo por dias! Não que o Jasper não valha a pena. ;)_

_Começarei a trabalhar na outra história, One Final Taste, enquanto essa está perto do desfecho – o que, infelizmente, não irá demorar. Nós teremos mais algumas surpresas, mas então será hora de deixarmos que eles tenham um final feliz. Mas até lá..._

**N.T.:** _Hum, mesmo que a história esteja quase acabando, sinceramente, essa cap. da Bella ficou ótimo. E a fic One Final Taste dela já foi postada, mas deixei o aviso aqui para que vocês não se percam e leiam também._

_Marilia obrigada pela betagem!_

_Pessoas, eu só recebi dois comentários no último capítulo, então **não postarei mais até ter comentários de vocês nesse capítulo. E ficarei muito, muito triste se vocês não comentarem mais. E não postarei mais também! *evil***_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Capítulo 22 - Atravessando o Fogo_**

Bella POV

A última coisa boa que lembrei foi dos lábios frios de Jasper em meu pescoço. A mordida foi certeira, mas eu sofreria muito mais. Então senti o veneno. Lembrei da mordida de James, mas havia tantas outras dores, e eu estava tão fora de mim... não lembro de muita coisa. Porém sabia o que aconteceria, mas isso não ajudou em nada. Estava esperando pela dor. E quando ela chegou... desejei que não tivesse chegado. Desejei que Carlisle tivesse me sedado. E então, alguns minutos depois, quis que ele tivesse me matado ao invés disso. Jasper disse que iria me morder mais de uma vez, para fazer com que a transformação ocorresse mais rápido. Mais rápido?! Quanto mais rápido? Pude sentir que ele mordeu meu pescoço novamente, e tinha certeza de que ele mordeu em cada ligação dos braços. Pelo jeito que minhas pernas estavam queimando tinha certeza de que as mordera também. Parecia que eu estava me afogando em lava, respirando-a enquanto ela consumia o resto de meu corpo ao mesmo tempo.

E pegar fogo foi tudo que lembrei por um bom tempo. Era a pior dor do mundo... até que ficou pior. Eu estava gritando e implorando e ninguém estava fazendo nada sobre isso! Sabia que eles estavam lá – de pouco em pouco sentia uma mão gelada ou uma respiração em meu ouvido. Não sabia o que eles estavam dizendo. Tudo que conseguia ouvir eram meus gritos. O último pensamento coerente que tive foi: _melhor morrer..._

E então, depois de uma eternidade, consegui me focar outra vez. Consegui pensar melhor através do fogo. Sabia que isso iria acontecer, e eu esperava que isso significasse que a dor iria sumir. Como eu estava errada... Eu conseguia prestar mais atenção ao que estava acontecendo a meu redor, mas também conseguia prestar atenção a dor. Conseguia sentir cada língua de fogo enquanto ela escorria por cada uma de minhas veias. Tentei me focar nas vozes.

_"Mais quanto tempo, Carlisle?"_ Era Esme falando. Mesmo com o fogo conseguia ouvir a preocupação em sua voz. Senti a mão de Carlisle em minha testa – não mais tão fria. Estranho.

_"Não muito tempo. A temperatura do corpo dela está significativamente mais baixa, e a pele está perdendo a cor. Se tivesse que adivinhar, eu diria que ela acordará essa noite."_ Hoje a noite! Em quantas horas isso aconteceria?

_"Alice seria capaz de dizer exatamente quando..."_ Emmett. Perguntei-me se Alice e Edward saberiam o que estava acontecendo. Com certeza, pelo menos, Alice saberia e precisaria de um milagre para manter Edward fora da cabeça dela.

_"Não vamos incomodar Alice. Essa situação já é difícil para ela do jeito que está. Ela voltará quando estiver pronta." _Queria que Alice estivesse por aqui.

_"Jasper?"_ Esme falou outra vez. _"Por que não toma um ar lá fora? Ela ainda tem algum tempo, e deveria caçar antes dela acordar."_ Não tinha percebido até agora que estava segurando a mão de alguém – deveria ser de Jasper. Não estava gelada. E agora estava suave...

_"Não. Absolutamente, não. Jurei que não iria deixá-la, e não vou. Não... é tão ruim. Ficarei até que ela acorde, e então vou caçar com ela."_ Não tinha me lembrado que minha angústia o magoaria também. Tentei não sentir isso, mas era impossível. Machucava _tanto_...

Não ouvi mais nenhuma voz por algum tempo. Muitas horas depois, percebi que a dor estava mudando. Fiquei com medo, porque me lembrei do que Jasper disse. _A pior dor que pode imaginar._ Meu coração acelerou, sabendo o que estava por vir. Meus dedos estavam livres do fogo e essa sensação começou a subir na direção de meu peito. O mesmo aconteceu com meus dedos do pé. E então o fogo alcançou meu coração, e soube que Jasper não mentiu pra mim. A dor estava ampliada em milhões de vezes, e o grito que eu deixei escapar ecoou por todo o quarto. Não consegui respirar! Então meu peito explodiu, e meu coração estava em silêncio. Era como se eu tivesse sido colocada em água gelada – o alívio era incrível. Soltei a respiração que estava segurando e inspirei novamente. Foi... estranho. Puxei tanto ar que consegui sentir mil cheiros diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Mas também consegui sentir seus gostos. O primeiro cheiro que senti foi extremamente agradável – algodão, terra e aloe vera, tudo misturado. Deveria ser Jasper.

"Bella, querida? Pode me ouvir?" Ele estava ansioso, mas não estava mais me tocando. Por que isso?, me pergunto. Eu deveria abrir os olhos. Mas estava com medo de criança do que veria. Nem percebi que não estava respirando. "Bella?" Ok. Coragem, Bella – a pior parte já passou. Abra os olhos.

_Merda._ Tudo estava claro, mas não claro demais. Conseguia ver o pó, e todos os detalhes de tudo – as cadeiras, a cama, o guarda-roupa – era incrível. Meus olhos procuraram por Jasper, e quando o encontrei, engasguei. Sabia que ele tinha cicatrizes, já as vi. Mas elas eram diferentes com esses olhos novos. Elas se destacavam, e fiquei imediatamente com medo dele. Ele sorriu pra mim, notando minha apreensão.

"Acontece o tempo todo, amor." Acariciou meu rosto, e eu me assustei com o fato de que tínhamos a mesma temperatura. Sorri de volta, tímida. Levei um momento para olhar pelo quarto. Todos estavam lá, e eles eram ainda mais lindos do que pensei ser possível. Carlisle se aproximou primeiro – com cautela.

"Como está se sentindo, Bella?" Ele perguntou. Pensei por um segundo. Agora que o fogo se foi, me sentia ótima. Menos minha garganta. Minha garganta estava ardendo – quase insuportável. Isso era a _sede_?

"Bem, eu acho." Respondi, e minha voz parecia música. Uau. "Minha garganta..." Disse, segurando meu pescoço.

"Claro – sua sede deve estar bem desconfortável. Vai parar depois que você caçar. Vamos todos com você, e podemos conversar mais." Carlisle fez um movimento para que eu me levantasse, e então eu estava de pé. Aparentemente teria que pensar em meus movimentos. Olhando para frente, vi meu reflexo no espelho. Fiquei feliz que eu finalmente era bonita, mas ainda era _eu_ mesma. Meus lábios eram os mesmos, e meu cabelo também. Meus olhos, por outro lado, estavam... assustadores. Um carmim brilhante me fitava, e desviei o olhar. Jasper deve ter notado minha chateação.

"Dura apenas alguns meses, pequena. Eventualmente vão se transformar em dourado, como os nossos." Ele se aproximou com cautela, sorrindo cuidadoso. Do que ele estava com tanto medo? "Você está linda." Sussurrou. "Como sempre." Sorri. "Pronta pra caçar?"

* * *

Alice POV

Tem algo na selva que me ajuda a pensar. Talvez fosse toda a vida acontecendo a meu redor, ou o cheiro da terra molhada. Mas eu estava feliz aqui, e não estava sozinha. Edward estava preso no mesmo limbo que eu, deitado de costas com os olhos fechados.

"Estou fingindo." Ele respondeu a meus pensamentos. _O quê?_ "Estou fingindo dormir. Já tentou?" Ri alto. _Para que servia?_ "Para nada. Apenas por diversão."

Meu irmão. Ele melhorara demais desde que partimos, mas sofreria por um longe tempo. Eu estava levando isso melhor do que ele.

"Você teve mais tempo para se preparar." Ele respondeu. Isso era verdade.

Uma visão me acertou e quase cai do galho. _A casa de Carlisle e Esme. O quarto extra. Jasper e Bella conversando. Bella, sofrendo com dor. A família toda parada e esperando. Bella – acordada, com olhos carmim brilhantes. Eles estavam se preparando para a primeira caçada dela. Jasper segurava sua mão, saindo pela porta juntos. Eles passaram por um calendário que estava na parede, notei a data. Hoje._

Bem, não é como se eu não soubesse que isso aconteceria, realmente. Mas pensei que eles esperariam um pouco mais. Mas ele estava certo – Bella estava linda.

"Ele fez..." Edward resmungou.

"Bem, claro que ele fez! Edward, não vê? Ele é completamente seu oposto. Tudo que você não fez por Bella, ele fez. Ele a quer para sempre, então ele a pegou. Um dos seus erros fatais."

"Mas... isso significa que ela será uma de nós para sempre. Digo, sabia que isso aconteceria eventualmente – ela sempre quis. Mas ver isso em frente aos meus olhos... não leva a dor embora. Não estou chateado de que ela é imortal, Alice – estou chateado de que ela não é imortal _comigo_. Sinto falta dela."

"Eu sei. Mas um dia você será capaz de ser amigo dela. Você sempre a amará, e eu sempre amarei Jasper, mas nós _vamos_ ficar bem." _Eu sei que vamos._ Mostrei a ele a visão que tive uma noite em que ele foi caçar. Era uma visão de anos à frente – não sabia quantos anos – e era Natal. Estávamos todos juntos, celebrando. Todos nós no mesmo cômodo. Bella era imortal, como sempre soube que ela se tornaria, apenas não sabia quando. Até agora. Bella estava entregando um presente a Edward, e ele estava aceitando com um sorriso no rosto. Sentindo tristeza, mas o sorriso não morria por isso. E eu estava sentada ao lado de Jasper no sofá, conversando. Carlisle e Esme estavam se beijando embaixo do visco, e Emmett e Rosalie estavam rindo no canto. Era uma visão adorável.

"Espero que sim, Alice." Foi tudo o que ele disse.

* * *

_continua..._


	23. Minha Imortal

**N.A.:** _Ok, eu fiz isso um pouco diferente do que a maioria das pessoas. Eu já vi a primeira caçada de Bella pelo POV dela – aqui é do POV de Jasper. E algo acontece nesse capítulo que aposto que alguns de vocês não vão gostar, mas por favor, não me crucifiquem!_

_E ninguém adivinhou de onde tirei o nome do último capítulo – mas eu não disse, então é minha culpa. É de Buffy: The Vampire Slayer – o episódio se chama 'Mais Uma Vez Com Sentimento'. Eu amo Buffy._

**N.T.:** _Please, não me matem, eu traduzi o nome do episódio da Buffy ou não faria sentido. E sobre o POV do Jasper, ficou 1.000 melhor que do POV da Bella. Sinceramente. Mas aí, a surpresa no cap. fica por conta de cada um gostar ou não!_

_Marilia beta linda, valeu!_

_Agradecendo quem comentou e que ainda não comentou. Amores, valeu mesmo! Sou grata demais por vocês virem aqui. Adoro demais, demais todos. Espero que gostem e comentem. *-*_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Capítulo 23 - Minha Imortal_**

Estava bem difícil encontrar palavras para descrever minha Bella imortal. Ela estava linda, claro, sempre estivera. Mas agora parecia que todas as coisas maravilhosas sobre ela estavam ressaltadas. Ela estava se esforçando para ficar calma, e para prestar atenção ao que estava fazendo. Tentei fazer ficar mais fácil para ela ir devagar. Consegui ver o questionamento em seus olhos quando ela olhou pra mim, e o medo. Mas esperava por isso. Ela não parecia chateada, então não iria abordar isso. Ficou decidido que Emmett, Carlisle e eu a acompanharíamos na primeira caçada – para guiá-la e também por segurança. Bella estava relutante quando fomos em direção da porta.

"Eu estou… assustada." Afirmou. A mão dela alcançou a minha, e eu a segurei – era muito estranho que a pele dela fosse como a minha agora! Os olhos vermelhos dela estavam paralisados.

"Não se preocupe. Agora, você é a coisa mais perigosa na floresta. E isso se tornará natural pra você – você verá. Se tiver perguntas, nós estamos aqui para isso. Gostaria de me ver ir primeiro?" Bella nunca tinha tido permissão de nos ver caçando, por medo de que perdêssemos controle perto dela. Acho que parte dela já imaginou isso, e não ajudou a acalmar suas preocupações. Ela assentiu, mesmo assim, e nos seguiu para a floresta. Nós andamos alguns quilômetros a céu aberto.

Apertei sua mão, indicando que deveria parar. "Observe." Murmurei. Fechei meus olhos e levantei a cabeça, sentindo todos os cheiros a meu redor. Nada fora do normal, realmente – árvores, grama... cervo. Olhei para Bella. "Sente o cheiro disso?" Perguntei, indicando o Norte. Ela farejou e enrugou o nariz. Sorri, entendo absolutamente o quanto aquele cheiro não era atraente para ela.

"Sinto, amor, mas isso é tudo que temos." Eu abateria um pequeno bem rápido, para não espalhar o bando, e então a deixaria tentar. Carlisle e Emmett ficaram para trás, apenas para dar ajuda. Abati um rapidamente e em silêncio, puxando-o para o lado. Os outros nem ao menos viraram a cabeça. Sorri, convencido. Bella me observou o tempo todo, e pude ver que ela não estava mais com medo. Os instintos estavam se atiçando. "Agora vai você. Faça o que achar natural. Vou me sentar com Carlisle e Emmett, e quando terminar voltaremos pra casa. Pegue quantos quiser." Disse a ela, apontando o resto do bando na clareira. Sabia que ela não me queria envolta, ela estaria confortável tentando sozinha. Assentiu.

Carlisle estava sorrindo quando me juntei a ele. Ele estava irradiando felicidade em finalmente ter outra filha – sentia que sua família estava completa agora. Se todos os outros apenas viessem pra casa... "Ela está indo bem, Jasper." Disse enquanto a olhava abater seu primeiro cervo. Ela era terrivelmente descoordenada, claro, mas isso era esperado. O nariz estava enrugado, mas estava bebendo. Voltei minha atenção a Carlisle.

"Ela está se sentindo melhor o tempo todo. Está tentando prestar atenção a tudo e tentando não se tornar um peso. Ela --"

"Pessoal?" Emmett interrompeu. Pus um dedo para cima na tentativa de terminar minha sentença.

"Ela terá muitas questões quando voltarmos – tenho certeza - " Emmett estava puxando meu braço. "Odeio interromper sua conversa, mas Bella foi embora." Ele disse, sem preocupação alguma. Minha cabeça se virou para a clareira, e tive certeza de que ela se fora. O que estava pensando, tirando meus olhos dela?! Nós três fomos aonde a vimos por último, e inspirei bem fundo.

Duas coisas sobre o que consegui sentir no ar me deixaram alarmado. O primeiro cheiro era humano. O segundo cheiro era de Bella, indo para aquela direção. Olhos arregalados, me virei para Carlisle. Ele percebeu também.

"O que um humano está fazendo aqui!?" Gritei, correndo na direção do cheiro.

"É longe para uma escalada, mas não impossível. Um mochileiro provavelmente quis ver algo mais que a trilha. Apenas espero..." O medo que ele estava sentindo terminou a sentença. _Apenas espero que dê tempo. _Corremos, e não consegui acreditar em quão rápido que ela estava! Não lidava com um recém-nascido em tanto tempo. Isso foi minha culpa.

"Aqui!" Emmett gritou, e me virei para segui-lo. A primeira coisa que vi foi a parte de trás da cabeça de Bella. _Graças a Deus_, pensei. Estava equivocado. _Não chegamos a tempo._ Ela se virou para nós e seus olhos estavam arregalados de terror. O corpo estava curvado com os soluços enquanto os olhos se viravam para o mochileiro aos pés dela.

"Eu... não consegui... não queria... não consegui parar!" Ela chorou entre os soluços. As mãos estavam cobrindo o rosto agora, e elas estavam cobertas de sangue. Corri até ela e a puxei para meus braços.

"Shhh... É minha culpa, Bella, minha culpa. Deveria ter ficado te vigiando. Não estava prestando atenção suficiente. Está tudo bem..." Disse, tentando acalmá-la.

"Não está nada bem, Jasper! Eu o matei! E não estou acordada nem por seis horas! O que tem de errado comigo?!" O pânico dela estava me acertando, misturado com um bom tanto de raiva. Isso é o que era ser um recém-nascido.

"Nada há nada errado com você, me entendeu? É parte disso. Você aprenderá a controlar, mas não pode esperar acordar e ter o controle de si mesma. Todos nós cometemos erros – olhe pra mim! A maioria de nós deu um deslize. Até mesmo Esme." Ela olhou pra mim então.

"Esme? Sério?" Ela se virou para Carlisle para confirmar.

"Em uma situação muito parecida com essa, na verdade." Ele começou. "Veja, éramos apenas Edward e eu na época, e eu fui convencido o suficiente para achar que conseguiria levá-la sozinha para caçar. Ela escapou de mim, e não a alcancei a tempo. Ela ficou bem chateada. Tenho certeza que falara com você sobre isso sem nenhuma preocupação, se você quiser."

"Acho que quero." Disse ainda me abraçando.

"Bella, pequena? Ainda está com sede?" Tive que perguntar. Não queria que ela ficasse desconfortável, apesar de saber que não estaria com sede após beber de um humano.

"Não." Respondeu.

"Vamos voltar para casa, certo?" Ela assentiu contra meu peito. Fomos devagar. Bella estava sentida, claro, e não podia culpá-la. Mesmo que ela tenha feito essa escolha, não acho que realmente _sabia_ o que estava implícito. Ela apenas viu o lado de que nós apresentamos _agora_: bem controlados (mais ou menos) e 'vegetarianos.' Ela não nos viu no começo, quando éramos apenas desejo de sangue e raivosos. Era uma fase que todos tínhamos que passar, e infelizmente a deixei pagar o preço mais alto.

Surpreendentemente Esme estava esperando na varanda, olhando e parecendo preocupada. Quase como se ela soubesse...

"Alice ligou." Ela disse, respondendo aos meus pensamentos. Claro que Alice teria visto isso. "Ela disse que Bella precisaria de mim quando voltasse." Ela olhou para Bella e abriu os braços. Bella não hesitou enquanto correu em sua direção. "Sinto tanto que tenha que passar por isso, querida." Ela disse enquanto acariciava o cabelo dela e a levava para dentro. O corpo de Bella estava curvado com soluços secos novamente enquanto andava com Esme. Virei-me para Emmett.

"Se importaria..." Apontei meus olhos para onde estávamos.

"Não – já vou." E ele se foi. Nós precisávamos limpar rápido o pequeno 'acidente', e não queria sair no caso de Bella precisar de mim. O telefone em meu bolso vibrou, me tirando de meus pensamentos. Alice.

"Alice, obrigado. Não queria ter que explicar na frente de Bella novamente – foi muita gentileza sua avisar Esme antes de nós."

"Sem problema. Não consegui evitar, realmente, quando vi o que aconteceu. Bom trabalho prestando atenção, devo lembrar." Parei com essa acusação. "Mas esse não é o motivo pelo qual estou ligando. Eu quero ir pra casa, Jasper. Sinto falta de todos."

"Por que está me dizendo isso? É sua casa também." Às vezes os motivos dela ultrapassavam minha inteligência.

"Quero ter certeza de que está tudo bem pra você... e pra Bella. Não quero deixá-la desconfortável."

"O quê?! Alice, honestamente! Bella ama você. Ela provavelmente se sentira mais preocupada em deixar _você _desconfortável. Na verdade, acho que ela ficaria feliz em vê-la agora. Ela precisa de uma amiga, e tudo que ela tem é Rosalie." A risada muscial de Alice veio do outro lado da linha.

"Ótimo. Partirei hoje à noite, então." Uma coisa estava me incomodando.

"E Edward?" Perguntei. Ela hesitou.

"Ele vai esperar algumas semanas – mas deixe-me afirmar sobre isso. Ele também quer que Bella esteja confortável com a idéia, e com ela tão nova provavelmente não estará. Quando ela estiver um pouco mais estável, ele irá para casa. Ele disse que assim que ligarmos para ele, ele irá para aí."

"Ótima idéia. Bella ainda está falando com Esme, mas assim que ela terminar vou avisar a todos. Vejo você em breve." A linha deu um clique e soube que ela havia desligado. Bella ficaria feliz, tenho certeza. E Esme e Carlisle sentiam falta dela demais, então eles ficariam vibrando. Até eu estava ansioso para ter a todos juntos novamente. A maioria.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.A.:** _Bah! Desculpe. Não realmente. Como vejo, Bella seria igual a qualquer outro recém-nascido – não acredito que ela seria a primeira a ter um super controle. Que graça há nisso?! É apenas justo, no meu livro – se você leu minha outra história, A Favor, sabe disso. E não se preocupem – darei um poder a Bella – um poder! – mas vai demorar um pouco. Ela continuará confusa e tudo aquilo._

**N.T.:** _Hum, ela conseguiu colocar a Bella mais ou menos como eu tinha imaginado._

**N.B.:** _Super apoio! Bella não foi perfeita demais assim que acordou! Isso é impossível! Desse jeito, sim, que imagino como deve ter acontecido._


	24. Um Tempo Com A Família

**N.A.: ****_Disclaimer –_**_ Não é meu!_

_Odeio ficar lembrando todos, mas essa história está terminando. Por outro lado estou trabalhando em One Final Taste a partir de hoje!_

**N.T.:** _Mesmo com a fic acabando tem algumas coisas para acontecer. Se preparem. E leiam também One Final Taste._

_Marilia obrigadinha._

_Quero agradecer as pessoas que comentaram, principalmente a bonnie, fofa! Comentou todos os capítulos, fiquei morrendo de felicidade, e a Kitty também, certeza!_

_Boa Leitura, pessoas!_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Capítulo 24 – Um Tempo Com A Família_**

Esme ainda estava com os braços ao redor de Bella quando entrei. Ela estava um pouco melhor, e suas emoções estavam melhores. Estava se sentindo triste, mas não extremamente. "Está se sentindo melhor?", perguntei. Emmett veio atrás de mim, tinha cuidado das coisas bem mais rápido do que pensei.

"Um pouco. Não acredito que fiz isso! É como se eu tivesse me perdido, e tudo que me importei foi o sangue. Digo, sabia que isso aconteceria, mas é diferente quando se passa por isso. Eu _não_ gosto." Sentei-me do outro lado dela e segurei sua mão na minha.

"Não se sinta mal, irmãzinha, eu comi várias pessoas no meu primeiro dia." Emmett disse, batendo-me no ombro enquanto sorria para Bella. Ela congelou.

"Nenhum de nós quer isso. Mas é a nossa natureza, lembre-se disso. E é parte minha culpa. Eu deveria ter prestado atenção mais de perto. Não deixarei acontecer outra vez, e logo você estará no controle." Ela assentiu, curvando o corpo ao encontro do meu. Acariciei seu cabelo e beijei sua testa. Todos estavam aqui, então achei que seria uma boa hora de falar sobre Alice.

"Recebi uma ligação há pouco.", disse, tentando parecer displicente. Todos os olhos se viraram para mim. Bella me cutucou curiosa. "Alice está vindo para casa amanhã." Fiquei feliz em ver que todos estavam felizes. Todos menos Bella. Ela estava nervosa – assustada. "Nada para se preocupar, amor. Ela está muito ansiosa para te ver."

Ela me surpreendeu. "Não é sobre Alice que estou preocupada. Mal posso esperar para vê-la! Mas... Edward... está vindo com ela?" Claro. Na última vez que se viram o clima foi extremamente tenso e triste. E não pude não me preocupar sobre como Edward reagira sobre ela ser uma vampira. Ele sempre foi extremamente contra.

"Não, não está vindo com ela. Ele ainda não está pronto para ver a todos. Mas Alice me assegurou que logo ele estará pronto." O medo de Bella diminuiu, sabendo que teria um pouco mais de tempo. Os sentimentos de Esme eram os mais fortes do cômodo. Ter todos os filhos dela juntos novamente era tudo que ela queria. Virei-me para Bella. "Gostaria de subir e conversar?", perguntei, achei que ela queria um tempo sozinha comigo. Seu humor me disse o contrário. Ela estava se sentindo... brincalhona?

"Agora não, Jasper. Na verdade, tem algo que eu quero fazer." Ela se virou para Emmett. "Ei, Emmett.", chamou. Emmett a olhou, e percebendo seu olhar, ele sorriu.

"Sim, Bella?" perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas. Bella se levantou, tentando parecer mais alta.

"Quer lutar?" Disse, um enorme sorriso atravessou seu rosto. Aparentemente ela decidiu que seria divertido testar sua força.

"Vamos lá." Ele respondeu sério. Os dois andaram para a porta do fundo e para o quintal, Emmett agachando assim que se viu livre. Um grunhido rasgou seu peito enquanto ele se virava para Bella e sorria. "Venha." O resto de nós apenas ficou assistindo. Emmett sempre quis lidar com um recém-nascido. Bella também se agachou também, e vê-la assim... foi a coisa mais excitante que já vi. Ela rosnou para Emmett e o atacou. Ele a pegou no ar e a derrubou no chão, mas Bella era mais forte do que Emmett pensou. Ela o virou e o segurou com um braço em volta do pescoço antes mesmo que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo. "Mas o quê...?" Ele disse, tentando se soltar dela. Rosalie deu um passo à frente.

"Parece que você está por baixo." Ela riu enquanto Emmett continuava a se debater. Bella girou e o derrubou no chão.

"Ganhei!" Ela gritou, finalmente o soltando. "Jasper disse que eu ficaria forte, mas eu queria saber _quão_ forte. Sou mais forte que o Emmett!" Ela estava dançando em celebração no quintal enquanto Emmett a observava do chão. Ele ainda não tinha recolhido a dignidade para levantar.

"Vou te pegar." Sussurrou, mas ela não prestou atenção. Ela estava muito ocupada dançando. Dançou até mim, e não consegui impedir a onda de desejo que me preencheu enquanto olhava o jeito que ela se movia. Tão leve... ela jogou os braços em meu pescoço, mas se afastou imediatamente. Travei.

"O que foi?" Perguntei e pude ver pelo rosto dela, que estaria corando se ainda conseguisse.

"Quando te abracei, de repente me senti... travessa." Ela se sentiu confusa, e eu também. Lembrei-me da onda de desejo que me atingiu a pouco enquanto ela dançava. Mas seria possível? Não era _meu_ dom? Existia apenas um jeito de descobrir. E agora todos viram minha expressão e se juntaram em volta.

"Bella, quero tentar algo. Ponha as mãos em mim novamente." Pedi. Ela me olhou preocupada, mas não disse nada e colocou as mãos em meu rosto. Concentrei-me em me sentir muito triste. Ela fez uma careta e se afastou.

"O que foi?", perguntou-me.

"Sentiu isso?" Rebati.

"Senti o quê? Senti-me triste. Você sentiu isso?"

"Sim, mas não projetei isso pra você. Foi meu próprio sentimento. Quando você me abraçou e disse que se sentiu travessa, eu estava te desejando naquele momento. Novamente estava só sentindo. Mas para ter certeza, por que não tentamos isso com outra pessoa? Carlisle?" Coloquei-o como voluntário. Ele andou até nós, e pude ver a satisfação em seus olhos. Ele adorava novas informações. "Se concentre em uma emoção – qualquer uma. Não vou te influenciar, e vamos ver se Bella consegue dizer o que você está sentindo." Carlisle fechou os olhos e Bella o tocou. Ela pensou por um momento.

"Nervoso?" Disse enquanto se afastava. Carlisle sorriu e assentiu. "Oh! Então isso significa que… sinto o que os outros sentem? Igual ao Jasper?"

"Parecido, sim, mas não do mesmo jeito. Teremos que fazer experiências e ver se você consegue controlar emoções ou apenas senti-las. E então ver se consegue senti-la à distância ou se precisa de contato físico. Jasper? Explique para Bella como você percebe e sente as emoções das pessoas. Talvez ela possa tentar."

"Geralmente me foco na pessoa e deixo minha guarda baixa, acho. Não é algo que se posso explicar. É como se eu as alcançasse e as tocasse com meus olhos." Nossa, isso realmente esclareceu tudo, Jasper! Bella moveu os olhos pelo quintal, focando-se em cada um deles. Quando olhou para todos nós, ela reclamou.

"Ou não estou fazendo direito, ou não posso. Não sinto nada a não ser o que eu sinto." Carlisle assentiu.

"Certo. Por que não tenta nos fazer sentir o que está sentindo?" Novamente Bella se focou em cada um de nós, e se concentrou bem.

"Estava tentando fazer com que se sentissem felizes. Funcionou?" Todos balançamos a cabeça, negando.

"Foi uma tentativa. Ao menos agora sabe o que você _pode_ fazer, e isso é ótimo." Carlisle disse, tentando tirar o olhar bravo do rosto dela. O sol estava começando a nascer – não percebi que estivemos aqui fora a noite toda!

"Nossa, Bella! Achei que ficaria mais feliz em me ver." A voz não veio de nenhum de nós, mas da pequena vampira atrás de nós.

"Alice!" Bella gritou. Antes de perceber o que estava fazendo, ela já estava na frente de Alice. "Cara, essa velocidade é... rápida mesma." Ela disse balançando a cabeça enquanto jogava os braços ao redor da irmã perdida. Alice retribuiu igualmente entusiasmada, e a família ia cumprimentá-la.

"Senti tanto a falta de todos vocês!" Chorou, separando-se de Bella e abraçando o resto da família. Ela veio até mim por último. "Senti sua falta também, soldado." Piscou. Tudo que pude sentir dela foi pura felicidade.

"Fico feliz que tenha vindo para casa." Respondi. Ela me deu mais um sorriso antes de se virar para Bella. Olhou-a enquanto levantava e balançava um dedo.

"Não acredito que eles te deixaram acordar _nisso_." Ela disse esticando a mão para a roupa de Bella. O rosto de Bella se contorceu.

"É confortável." Disse, começando a tentar proteger a própria roupa.

"Bem, é um desastre. Venha, vamos entrar. Podemos fazer compras online pra você." Alice agarrou a mão de Bella e a arrastou para dentro da casa. Bella estava preocupada, mas deixou Alice continuar. Ela poderia ter se soltado se quisesse.

Sorri. Alice parou antes de entrar na casa e se virou.

"Oh – esqueci-me de contar a você. Edward virá para casa em duas semanas." E então continuou a puxar Bella para dentro da casa e na direção do computador.

Ouvi Esme se virar para Carlisle - eles estavam atrás de mim. "Pense! A família inteira junta em duas semanas." A felicidade de Esme era catastrófica.

* * *

**N.B.:** _Quantas surpresas nesse capítulo. Muito romântico a Bella ter quase o mesmo dom._


	25. Construção

**N.A.:** _Apenas quero lembrar a todos algumas coisas: essa história está acabando. Mas minha outra história: One Final Taste está apenas começando!_

**N.T.:** _Eu quero avisar a galera que o auge da fic ta chegando e que talvez, veja bem, TALVEZ, eu vá traduzir a fic One Final Taste. Mas não sei, ainda não falei com a autora, mas veremos..._

_Agradeço quem comentou no último capítulo. E agradeço quem começou a ler agora e já se apaixonou, e não vou para a fic, NUNCA!_

_Marilia, sabe que te amo, né?_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 25 – Construção_**

Uma semana e meia passaram em tempo recorde. Agora que Bella não precisava mais perder tempo dormindo, nós passamos o máximo de tempo juntos – ela aprendia uma coisa nova todo dia. Nunca me cansei de observá-la. Ela estava realmente feliz de ter Alice de volta em sua vida também. E Alice adorava estar com ela. Bella era sua segunda irmã, e ela a amava. Algumas vezes, quando ia beijar Bella ou ela ia me tocar, via algo nos olhos de Alice que não deveria estar lá, mas nunca senti nenhuma animosidade vindo dela. Edward viria para casa em alguns dias e isso levou Bella ao limite. Eu tinha o remédio perfeito.

"Bella? Venha aqui um minuto." Estava sentado em nosso quarto enquanto ela estava lá embaixo jogando algo com Emmett. Ouvi-a correr pelas escadas e entrou no quarto. Ao mesmo tempo ouvi Alice dizer baixo. _"Acho que deveríamos ir caçar. Todos nós."_ Deus a abençoe! Bella entrou no quarto e me olhou curiosa se sentando na cama. Perfeito.

"Aonde todos estão indo?" Ela me perguntou, espantada. Sorri.

"Eles foram caçar."

"Por quê? Poderíamos ter ido com eles!" Apontou. Eu não estava mais sorrindo, ao invés disso estava fitando Bella com um olhar que poderia atear fogo no quarto.

"Não queria que fôssemos com eles. Queria que você ficasse aqui comigo. Sozinhos." Escorri meus dedos por seu braço e parei minha mão em sua bochecha. Com a outra mão peguei sua mão esquerda e coloquei-a em minha bochecha. Queria que ela sentisse _exatamente_ o que eu estava sentindo, sem projetar isso a ela. E tudo que estava sentindo era desejo. Vi os olhos dela se arregalarem e girarem um pouco enquanto ela entendia.

"Oh…" Ela respirou. Nós não fizemos amor desde que ela havia sido transformada, e não foi por falta de desejo. As emoções dela estavam meio de lado pela transformação, e então o retorno de Alice lhe deu outra dose de culpa – mesmo que esta fosse desnecessária. E Bella era essencialmente uma pessoa modesta, então 'fazer' na casa cheia de vampiros, quando ela sabia exatamente como nós ouvíamos, não era exatamente atraente para ela. Alice deveria saber exatamente o que estava em minha mente. E não me importei. Tudo que conseguia ver era Bella, e não pude mais esperar agora que tudo que eu sentia fosse ela.

Aproximei meu rosto do dela e dei um beijo urgente em sua boca. Não precisava mais ser gentil, porque era mais fácil ela me quebrar do que eu quebrá-la. Ela correspondeu, finalmente capaz de deixar a guarda baixa completamente. "Se foram?" Sussurrou, e entendi que ela estava falando da família – mesmo que já tivéssemos conversado sobre isso.

"Caçar, lembrar?" Respondi, enquanto arrancava os botões da camisa dela.

"Alice…" Ela disse ofegante, eu assenti pressionado minha boca em sua garganta. Ela segurou as costas de minha camiseta forte o suficiente para rasgá-la. Continuei a trilhar beijos de sua garganta a sua boca. Ela aceitou minhas carícias, e a beijei tão profundamente que achei que não conseguiria mais me concentrar. Um rosnado começou a crescer em seu peito. Minhas mãos rapidamente tiraram o sutiã dela – eu iria dever a ela um modelito inteiro – e não consegui resistirem não descer meus lábios até um de seus seios. Ela me arranhou forte o suficiente que involuntariamente a mordi, mas ela arqueou se empurrando para mais perto de mim. Deus...

As mãos de Bella começaram a se mover freneticamente no botão de minha calça. Puxou forte demais, deixando-a nervosa, e ela rasgou totalmente. _Ela_ me deveria um modelito inteiro. E eu não ligava à mínima. Tirei seu shorts e calcinha rapidamente e imediatamente a levantei. Ela enlaçou as pernas a meu redor e quase que perdi o controle. Empurrei-a contra a parede perto da cama (acho que quebrou) e comecei a devorar sua boca. Seu corpo estava se movendo involuntariamente contra o meu, e não pude esperar outro segundo. Empurrei-me contra ela rápido e forte, engasgando o tempo todo que ela tentava se empurrar para mais perto de mim. Ela estava constantemente fazendo algum som – quase um ronronar – e era ótimo e eu a amava e eu a teria novamente, e novamente, e novamente...

Ela se empurrou forte contra mim, forte suficiente para me fazer cair de costas (acho que fizemos um buraco) e a segurei, ela estava em cima de mim, se movendo e ronronando e gritando, foi... isso. Gemi, a segurando tão apertado que se fosse antes teria quebrado algo, ela me seguiu no fim e jogou a cabeça para trás e inspirou. Estávamos ofegantes mesmo que não precisássemos respirar. Abracei-a enquanto ela sorria para mim, parecendo cansada, se fosse possível. Sentei-a na cama, que parecia estranhamente virada. E então por um momento olhei o quarto.

"Oh meu..." Ela disse enquanto seguia meus olhos. "Nós quebramos." E então ela estava rindo. Pelada, rindo e rolando na cama virada. Juntei-me a ela. Por que nós realmente quebramos tudo. A parede, o chão, a cama… estávamos cercados de destruição.

"Valeu a pena." Disse, enquanto a risada dela diminuía. Ela começou a procurar no guarda-roupas algo para usar, e me juntei a ela. Não sabia quanto tempo a família ficaria fora, mas achava que não duraria muito. E teríamos que responder sobre o que acontecera aqui.

"Emmett morrerá quando ver isso. Nunca conseguirei fazê-lo parar." Bella disse, apenas um pouco preocupada.

"Não me importo." Disse a ela, beijando-a gentilmente. E com certeza quando estivéssemos vestidos as portas lá de baixo se abririam. Consegui ouvir vários pares de pés subindo as escadas. "Cubra-se." Sussurrei para ela. Alice foi a primeira que passou pela porta, sorrindo. Ela já tinha visto, claro, e me senti um pouco constrangido com isso. Ela girou os olhos e se sentou na cadeira do canto. Emmett foi o próximo a entrar. Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto olhava pelo quarto, e então se dobrou em uma risada histérica.

"Oh cara, vocês dois! Ainda bem que voltamos agora, e teríamos que procurar por outra casa!"

"Preciso lembrar a você, Emmett, os estragos que você e Rosalie criaram nos primeiros anos juntos?" Carlisle disse calmo, imediatamente fazendo Emmett ficar quieto. "Fico feliz que vocês dois..." Carlisle não terminou. Ele balançou a cabeça e saiu. Esme deu seu sorriso de entendimento e o seguiu. Rosalie se juntou a seu marido e para minha surpresa ela sorriu para nós dois.

"Suave." Foi tudo o que ela disse. Segurou Emmett pelo braço e o puxou para fora do quarto. Éramos apenas nós três agora.

Alice deu a Bella um olhar de conhecimento, sorrindo enquanto isso. E se Bella conseguisse corar, ela teria corado.

"Foi sair por apenas um minuto." Ela começou. "Só queria ter certeza de que Bella estava bem. Com Edward vindo para casa logo, digo." Bella olhou para ela por um momento antes de falar.

"Acho que sim. Ficarei melhor quando essa situação de 'conhecer Bella, a vampira' tiver passado. E então todos nós ficaremos juntos novamente. Ele ficará, Alice?" Bella perguntou. Vi Alice fechar os olhos por um momento, sua face não revelando nada.

"Não tenho certeza. É o melhor que posso fazer por hora. Vou fazer compras agora." Ela olhou o chão. "Por que você precisa de novas roupas." Ela sorriu e então se foi. Olhei para Bella e foi maravilhoso.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.A.:** _Achei que precisávamos de um corpo de limonada. Espero que tenha sido refrescante!_

**N.T.:** _Uma NC dessas é sempre refrescante._

**NB:** _amei a NC. Era o que precisava depois da tra__nsformação da Bella, perfeito!_

_ Huahua, os comenários non-senses do Emmett são os melhores!_


	26. Vamos Tornar Oficial

**N.T.:** _Bom, esse cap. é fofo. Espero que gostem de verdade._

_Marilia obrigadinha por betar._

_Pessoas comentem mais, please? Adorei os que recebi, mas quero demais que comentem mais, please?_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Capítulo 26 - Vamos Tornar Oficial_**

Bella estava andando no gramado da frente, movendo-se tão rápido que estava difícil de acompanhar. Estávamos todos esperando com ela – de acordo com Alice, Edward estaria aqui a qualquer momento. De repente ela parou, virou-se para a árvore mais próxima, puxando o pulso pra trás e a acertando, fazendo um buraco do tamanho de uma bola de beisebol e vários centímetros para dentro. Então rosnou.

"Acho que isso foi desnecessário, Bella. Afinal, o que essa árvore fez a você?" Emmett disse zombando, visivelmente feliz de ver a irmã estressada. Não precisava ser um Empata para perceber que o estresse dela não era o mesmo estresse que ela teve quando esteve frente a frente com Edward. Ela estava com mais medo de como ele iria aceitar isso do que como ele iria se sentir. Ela não mais o amava – ao menos não como antigamente. Ela _queria_ que ele fizesse parte da família. Estava com medo que ele partisse novamente e que fosse por causa dela. Não queria mais separar a família, mais do que já tinha feito – na opinião dela. Bella se virou para olhá-lo e deixou um rosnado de aviso escapar pelos lábios. Emmett girou os olhos.

"Primeiro, Emmett, não aprendeu sua lição da última vez que a perturbou?" Alice apontou, se levantando e andando até Bella. "E segundo, Bella, pare de acertar as coisas. Não é coisa de moças." Bella bufou. Alice apontou a árvore. "Nós temos companhia." E Bella ainda se acostumando com a nova velocidade, andou até mim e se afastou três vezes antes de Alice a segurar pelo pulso. "Fique aqui. Ele tem que te ver do jeito que você é." Edward surgiu do meio das árvores. Não sabia o que esperar. Os olhos dele procuraram por Bella, e quando ele a viu… ele estava sentindo tantas coisas. Tristeza, vergonha, angústia, felicidade, _paixão_... e então ele caiu de joelhos.

"Você está… perfeita. Bella, acredite em mim quando digo que só quis te deixar humana para que tivesse uma vida normal. Meu maior desejo era que você fosse minha, pra sempre, como eu. E agora... você é dele. Olho pra você, e vejo tudo que eu sempre quis, e sei que não vou querer mais nada enquanto eu viver. Vou pedir só mais uma vez. Por favor?" E ele estava pedindo muitas coisas. Ele queria perdão. Ele queria o amor dela. Ele queria que ela me deixasse por ele. Fiquei parado. Deixei que ele implorasse. Não seria justo comigo, afinal, porque eu queria a mesma coisa. Eu me seguraria naquela esperança que talvez, apenas talvez, ela mudasse de idéia e voltasse correndo pra mim. Mas nunca duvidei de Bella, como ele fez. Sabia que ela era minha. E não tinha ninguém aqui que esperava ver Bella cair de joelhos na frente de Edward.

Ela o trouxe para perto de si e sabia que ela estava sentindo as emoções dele. Ela precisava. As mãos dela estavam no rosto dele enquanto ela chorava sem lágrimas, porque pela primeira vez ela sabia exatamente o que ele sentia. Estava o olhando nos olhos quando balançou a cabeça negando.

"Não, Edward. Não. _Ele_ é meu tudo. Mas me preocupo com você, assim como o resto da família. E quero que fique com a gente, porque os machuca quando vai embora. Quero que sejamos uma família, mas entendo se não conseguir ficar perto de mim. Mas precisa saber que quero você aqui, na minha vida, mesmo que não seja do jeito que você pensou." Ela o abraçou, e beijou sua testa. Ela se levantou, ajudando-o a levantar também. "Não me coloque mais em um pedestal. Não se ajoelhe em minha frente. Não sou algo a ser adorado, algo intocável. Sou como você."

Eu queria me levantar e lhe entregar o Oscar de melhor discurso, mas não seria apropriado. Estava cheio de alívio, porque isso era a única coisa que estava nos perturbando. Ela precisava falar isso. Carlisle escolheu esse momento para se mostrar.

"Bella está certa. Estamos tão felizes que você voltou, e queremos que você fique. O que diz, filho?" Consegui sentir a resignação de Edward enquanto olhava para o resto da família. Seus olhos pararam em Alice por mais tempo que nos outros. O vi assentir.

"Sinto falta de minha família. Quero ficar." Foi tudo o que ele disse. Carlisle o abraçou e Esme correu para se juntar a eles, e todos se moveram juntos para a casa. Todos menos eu. Bella se virou para mim, curiosa, mas fiz um gesto para que ela me seguisse. Levei-a para longe da casa, fora do alcance da escuta deles.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Disse a puxando para mim. Ela riu.

"Sei disso. Eu te amo também. O que foi isso?" Perguntou. Ela não deixava nada passar.

"Quero te perguntar algo. Não quero fazer um alarde, já que não é a sua cara, mas queria fazer isso sozinho, por razões óbvias." _Pare de enrolar, Jasper!_

"Fale logo, cowboy." Ela disse, me tocando. Vi curiosidade passar por seu rosto quando sentiu minha ansiedade. E então não me decidi como perguntar. Não tinha pensado em tudo. E agora estava entrando em pânico. Fantástico. O que vou fazer? Senti meu celular vibrando, agradecido pela distração. Era uma mensagem. _Fique de joelhos. – A._ E eu fiquei.

"Eu sei que já tenho você para sempre. Não tenho dúvida que nós vamos passar todos os dias da eternidade juntos e apaixonados. Quero que se case comigo, Bella, então estaremos presos um ao outro em todos os sentidos da palavra. Te amo, e quero que case comigo." Ela parou por um momento, me fitando.

"Sim." Não disse mais nada enquanto aproximava o rosto do meu. Levantei-me, afundei-a em meus braços e a beijei com mais paixão do que senti em muito tempo.

"Tenho um anel de noivado, se você quiser." Sabia que Bella não ligava para jóias, e isso era mais simbólico que qualquer coisa.

"Só quero seu nome." Foi como ela respondeu. Beijei-a outra vez enquanto voltávamos para a casa. Claro que Alice estava na varanda.

"Estou disposta a deixar a aliança de lado, mas se tiver que forçar a banda ao vivo, Deus me ajude, mas eu vou." Ela estava pegando fogo. Bella sorriu.

"Não quero um casamento grande, Alice. Na verdade, eu ficaria feliz se nós fizemos no quintal..." Alice a fitou enquanto escutava esses pensamentos. "Que tal só a família? Eu usarei um vestido, mas será o máximo. Podemos mesmo fazer no quintal e Emmett poderá oficializar." Ela sorriu com a idéia absurda, mas Emmett ouviu.

"O que eu farei?" Ele perguntou, nos olhando. Vi Bella sorrindo maldosa para Alice.

"Jasper e eu vamos casar. Quero apenas a família, e quero fazer aqui no quintal. Disse a Alice que usaria um vestido, mas só isso. E disse que você poderia oficializar." Ele levou meio segundo para responder.

"Legal. Posso pegar esse certificado online, certo? Porque estou totalmente dentro. Posso escrever seus votos também?" Bella estava rindo, e tive que me juntar a ela.

"Não, acho que Bella e eu deveríamos escrever nossos próprios votos. Mas se fala sério em pegar o certificado, adoraria ter você no altar." Pude ver que essa não era a idéia de Alice, mas seria o casamento perfeito para Bella. Divertido e alegre invés de com lágrimas e sério. Não tinha percebido que o resto da família tinha se juntado a nós na varanda, curiosos sobre a risada.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Rosalie perguntou e surpreendentemente se virou para Bella.

"Jasper e eu vamos casar, e Emmett vai oficializar." Ela lhe deu uma versão resumida. Houve uma pausa e então a surpresa foi palpável. Como Edward reagiria?

"É a sua cara, Emmett." Edward disse, e deu um sorriso fraco. O sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos, mas ele estava aceitando. E todas as barreiras foram atravessadas quando caímos na risada, visões de Emmett usando trajes sagrados passando por nossa cabeça.

"Mas estou falando sério." Bella começou. "Eu quero fazer isso. E só com a família. Nada grande." Todos assentiram em concordância, e riram novamente enquanto Emmett foi para dentro para 'tornar oficial'. Havia apenas uma coisa... _Edward, vamos dar uma volta._ Pensei, ele assentiu. Ele e Bella poderiam estar bem, por assim dizer, mas nós não nos falamos desde que ele descobriu sobre nós. Parece que andar pela floresta seria o tópico do meu dia. Edward deixou uma risada escapar.

Paramos e me virei para olhá-lo. "Deveria dizer que sinto muito, mas não sinto." Eu parecia uma criança.

"Sente um pouco, sim. Mas não esperava que você sentisse mesmo. Tem uma razão para Alice ter me feito esperar até agora para falar com você. Era porque eu não estava pronto. Estava culpando você por tudo, e não me culpando. Mas ela esclareceu pra mim. Tudo que não dei a ela, você deu. Tratei-a como uma criança. Algo quebrável, frágil e infantil. Passei mais tempo a protegendo do que a amando, como você fez." Uau.

"Juro que não fiz de propósito. Nós dois estávamos quebrados, e precisávamos… de algo. Aconteceu que precisávamos um do outro. Eu a amo." Ele estava triste, claro.

"Eu sei. E ela te ama. E acredite em mim, pensei em lutar. Pensei em matar você – me desculpe sobre isso. Pensei em me matar. Aí então pensei em Bella. Não queria falar mais nada que a machucasse. Então eu desisti."

"Desistiu?"

"Sei que não posso ganhá-la de volta. Sei que ela pertence a você. Apenas... deixei acontecer. Porque mais do que tudo, quero que ela seja feliz. E se você a faz feliz, então que seja." _Obrigado._ "Vou fazer o máximo para fazer isso funcionar. Porque ela quer, e porque eu realmente sinto falta de minha família. Mas não espere que eu vá jogar arroz no seu casamento." _Não espero._

"O fato de que você está deixando isso acontecer mostra como você cresceu. Sei que não vê desse jeito, mas quando você conheceu a Bella, você era infantil e egoísta. E agora você vê essa situação melhor. Estou feliz que tenha voltado." Era uma trégua, acho. Sabia que Edward e eu teríamos um longo caminho para ficarmos bem, mas ao menos estávamos tentando.

"Ficaremos bem, um dia. Alice pensa que sim, pelo menos."

"Ahh, Alice." E andamos de volta para a casa em um silêncio confortável.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.A.:** _Aí está! Penso que no próximo capítulo teremos o casamento J/B, e então um epílogo. Não fique triste, você sabe que é hora. :)_

**N.T.:** _É a culpa mais fofa. Esse capítulo é lindinho, mas acho que o próximo ganha._

**N.B.;** _Porque Edward redimido, um pouco mais humano, fica legal!. E o casamento J/B seria lindo *-*_


	27. Margarida

**N.T.:** _Aqui está! O capítulo final. Espero que a minha visão do casamento da Bella esteja legal. E obrigada a todos por ficarem comigo. Amo todos vocês, caras!_

**N.A.:** _Chegou o fim... mas ainda tem muita coisa._

_Obrigada Marilia._

_Agradecendo as pessoas fofas que comentaram. Espero mesmo que gostem desse capítulo lindo._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Capítulo 27 – Margarida_**

"Vamos _logo_, Bella!" Ouvi Alice reclamar enquanto tentava sem sucesso fazer Bella cooperar. Nós nos casaríamos hoje, e mesmo que Bella se atrapalhasse para se vestir, era tudo que ela estava propensa a fazer.

"Não, Alice, não. Não vou usar essa coroa estúpida como se eu fosse uma realeza, porque eu não sou!" Ouvi o som de um leve bufar. Alice deveria realmente estar fazendo o seu melhor.

"Fica tão bonito em você! E estará sol hoje, então o brilho combinará com sua pele! _Por favor!!_" Ouvi e pude sentir o desespero inundando Alice. Se eu a conhecia bem, ela consideraria uma blasfêmia não se vestir de princesa no dia do casamento. Ela já achava que era péssimo que Emmett fosse oficializar o casamento. Bella grunhiu.

"Alice, _juro_ por Deus, que não vou usar isso. Por favor, apenas use você a coroa! Nós podemos, sei lá, apenas enrolar meu cabelo um pouco e dizer que está bom?" Ela não desistiria. Não pude evitar sorrir por sua bravura enquanto sorria comigo mesmo e ia terminar de me trocar. Quando entrei no quarto, Carlisle estava esperando.

"Como está se sentindo, Jasper?" Ele perguntou.

"Honestamente, Carlisle? Ótimo. Não estou nervoso nem nada. Estou... feliz. Isso é certo." Era a explicação mais fácil. E eu não estava mentindo – eu realmente não estava nervoso. E até onde eu poderia dizer, Bella também não estava. Isso não seria algo grande com sinos, fitas e todos esses tipos de coisas. Era apenas Bella e eu finalmente fazendo a coisa certa. Minha família seria a única testemunha, e estava ótimo. Acho que Bella estava triste porque sua mãe não estava ali, mas ela estava feliz agora mais do que antes.

"Isso é ótimo, e vocês, estão felizes juntos. Bella trouxe um brilho para seus olhos que eu nunca tinha visto. Diga-me: planeja ficar com a família depois de se casar?" Bella e eu conversamos sobre isso outro dia. Achei que ela gostaria de ficar afastada por um tempo. Estava enganado.

"Sim. Bella está feliz aqui, como eu. Nós queremos ficar e ser parte. Talvez algum dia iremos para outro lugar por um tempo, mas por hora ficaremos aqui." Senti sua felicidade, então acho que isso era o que ele esperava. Sabia que Esme estava feliz – ela amava ter a família toda sobre o mesmo teto. Carlisle se levantou, bateu em meu ombro, e me deixou para terminar de me vestir. Eu não estaria somente com um paletó – ia usar um par de calças negras simples com uma camiseta de manga curta e uma gravata preta. Para ser sincero, estava impressionado que Alice estava me deixando continuar com isso, mas eu não ia discutir. Bella queria algo simples e eu gostava. Sentei-me por um minuto, quando Emmett colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. Quase morri (outra vez) de rir. Ele estava enfiado até o pescoço em uma veste longa de Padre, com todas as decorações Cristãs.

"Emmett, você não está preocupado com blasfêmia?" Disse, apontando para a roupa.

"O quê? Preciso que pareça oficial, certo? Então aqui estou. Aliás, Alice me disse que Bella estava pronta, então vamos começar agora. E isso significa que você deveria estar lá fora. Apesar de que acho que _alguém _lá fora não se importaria de ficar no seu lugar se você não aparecer." Ele sorriu pra mim. Grunhi de volta, nervoso em apenas pensar em Edward ficando em meu lugar. E Emmett estava certo – sabia muito bem que ele desejava isso.

"Não vou deixar você me fazer ficar irritado. Vamos." Disse, empurrando-o enquanto ele ria do meu estado 'não-bravo-mas-bravo'. Quando entrei no quintal descobri que a família mantivera a palavra em não fazer algo grande. Não tinha um caminho antes, apenas uma fila de cadeiras. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Edward já estavam sentados. O altar estava na frente de um gazebo de árvore, não estava pintado. Isso fazia com que ficasse ainda mais adorável porque era completamente natural. Emmett foi para seu lugar na frente do gazebo – vi Rosalie pelo canto do olho balançando a cabeça para ele. Esme estava saltitando, e Carlisle estava irradiando felicidade. Edward parecia doente. Mas ele estava ali, e isso já era algo. Acho que era para mostrar fé a Bella. Ele acenou para mim, pegando meus pensamentos. Entrei e parei a direita no gazebo, esperando por Bella. Nós conversamos um pouco sobre Carlisle entrar com ela, mas ela não sentiu que seria certo. Ela sabia que Carlisle faria isso, mas ela queria deixar o lugar do pai dela que não podia estar lá.

Vi Alice entrar graciosa e rapidamente correr para seu lugar, carregando uma flauta. Olhei para ela curioso, e ela me deu um meio sorriso.

"Bella _está_ lutando contra... bem, ela virá com música, não ligo para o que ela diga. Vou tocar aqui do meu lugar." Ri sobre seu estado rebelde. Não fora nada do que ela planejava para esse casamento, mas não era o casamento dela para se preocupar. Alice virou a cabeça para olhar e ter certeza de que Bella estava a caminho, e então olhou para frente começando a tocar. Era apenas uma doce e suave canção, mas era perfeita. Bella sorriu pra mim, deu risada de Emmett, e então começou a andar na minha direção. Seu vestido era perfeito. Era branco e sem mangas. A primeira camada era de cetim, e o cetim era coberto por seda. Caia até seus joelhos. Não tinha pérolas ou laços. Ela estava usando sapatilhas. Seu cabelo estava enrolado – caia envolta de seu rosto e sobre os ombros bem livres. Ela tinha uma margarida presa atrás da orelha. E ali, vendo-a andar calmamente para casar comigo, eu soube. Tudo que acontecera até agora fora para chegar até aqui. Olhei para Alice, e ela estava sorrindo, guardando a flauta. Conseguia sentir sua felicidade. Sabia que ela tinha visto isso antes de acontecer. Edward estava fitando Bella como se ela fosse a única no mundo para ele, e percebi tristemente que era como ele se sentia. Ele se sentia exatamente como eu, tirando minha felicidade estava sua dor. Bella me alcançou e pegou minha mão, sorrindo como uma boba o tempo todo.

"Você está… linda." Sussurrei para ela.

"Você também não está mal." Sorriu de volta. Viramos-nos para olhar para Emmett, que estava tentando bastante ficar sério.

"Aqui, aqui! Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para celebrar a união no sagrado matrimônio essa pequena, Isabella Maria Swan, a esse grande bundão do interior, Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale." Girei meus olhos para ele, mas o deixei continuar. Bella achou que foi ótimo. Ele disse mais algumas palavras, e era hora de nossos votos. Fui primeiro. Nós decidimos manter curto – assumindo nossos sentimentos em uma sentença.

"Bella – não sou nada sem você." Ela sorriu pra mim, e estaria chorando se pudesse. Inferno, eu também estaria.

"Jasper – _Eu te amo._" Não pude me conter – me abaixei e lhe deu um beijo rápido.

"Hei! Não pode fazer isso até que eu diga que pode." Emmett me interrompeu. Dessa vez foi Bella que girou os olhos.

"Então, por favor, chegue a esse ponto, irmão urso." Bella disse.

"Ótimo. Pelo poder investido em mim pela grande internet, eu vos declaro marido e mulher!" Nós nos viramos um para o outro. "Agora pode beijar a noiva." E eu beijei.

Nós não iríamos sair em lua-de-mel, ao menos não agora. Bella pensou que a família deveria vir primeiro, e tínhamos muita coisa para fazer juntos. Além do mais, ela disse: "temos toda a eternidade para fazer quantas luas-de-mel nós quisermos". Agora, queríamos ficar com nossa família. Dei uma rápida olhada neles todos enquanto estavam a nossa volta.

Emmett estava puxando o braço de Rosalie, tentando convencê-la a rezar cinco Pais-Nossos. Ele realmente queria que ela o matasse, não?

Rosalie estava brava, mas estava se divertindo. Ela se recusava a jogar os jogos dele. Ela estava nos olhando, e a vi dar uma tentativa de sorriso para Bella. Nossa, essa foi boa!

Esme estava praticamente se afogando em felicidade enquanto puxava Bella para um abraço. Bem, estava mais para fazendo um sanduíche entre ela e Carlisle, mas sua felicidade estava escrita em seu rosto como se com tinta permanente.

Carlisle apertou Bella nos ombros e ele se virou para mim e sorriu.

Alice estava praticamente explodindo de felicidade, tentando forçar tudo mundo para ficar juntos em uma foto. Ela me viu a fitando e levantou o dedo.

Edward voltou para dentro da casa. Não o culpava, nem um pouco. Mas ele estava aqui, e iríamos superar isso, cedo ou tarde.

Sorri.

* * *

**N.A.:** _Não se esqueçam, postarei o Epílogo o mais rápido possível – talvez hoje mais tarde. Já tenho alguns comentários sobre o que vocês gostariam que acontecesse!_

**N.T.:** _Ela realmente foi um amor e postou no mesmo dia. Eu serei má e não farei isso. Auauhauahuauha Mas ninguém adivinha o que vai acontecer nesse Epílogo, tenho certeza. E não esqueçam que após o Epílogo tem os Momentos Perdidos, hein?_


	28. Epílogo

**N.A.:** _Digam oi para o Epílogo! Espero que achem legal. Só quero lembrar a vocês que esse é o segundo capítulo que postei hoje, então se faz uma semana que você leu isso, é melhor você voltar uma página._

**N.T.:** _Bom, eu não sou boazinha como ela, então você não precisa voltar uma página... ahauhauhaua. Gente, esse Epílogo é uma graça._

_Marilia, obrigadinha._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

"Eu amo demais Natal, sinceramente!" Emmett declarou enquanto descia as escadas. Era manhã de Natal, e íamos trocar presentes. Ouvi a porta da frente se abrir e Bella e Alice entraram sorrindo. Neve brilhava em seus cabelos. Bella foi até mim, praticamente puxando meus braços fora.

"Vamos, Jasper! Você tem que ver!" Ela estava definitivamente excitada sobre algo, e mandei uma onda de curiosidade para ela enquanto ela me arrastava para fora. Ela apontou fervorosamente para o céu, se virando para mim em expectativa, e fez uma dança feliz. "A Aurora Boreau! Pode acreditar? Eu sempre quis ver isso!" Ela estava dançando em círculos a minha volta, sem conseguir ficar em um lugar.

"Você tem passado muito tempo com Alice." Disse em resposta a onda de energia dela. Ela parou, afastada o suficiente para me dar um soco no braço, e então me puxou para dentro da casa.

"Cale-se, ou não te darei seu presente." Ri alto da ameaça dela. Se Bella amava algo, era dar presentes. Nós ficamos no Alasca por um mês, e era a primeira vez que a _Aurora Boreau_ aparecia. Nós nos mudamos não muito depois de nos casarmos, mas dezessete anos se passaram e era tempo de nos mudarmos outra vez. Esme pensou que seria bom estar perto da família Denali outra vez.

Quando Bella me puxou para dentro da casa, o resto da família já estava lá embaixo, na sala. Esme estava ajoelhada perto da árvore, já começando a distribuir os presentes. "Aqui está, Emmett querido, sei que gosta de receber primeiro." Ela disse, estendendo uma pequena pilha de presentes. Ela o conhecia bem. Emmett imediatamente os segurou, tendo certeza de jogar papel por todo o cômodo no processo de abrir.

"Cara, Bella, _isso_!" Exclamou quando chegou ao presente de Bella. Vi-o balançando um jogo de vídeo-game que parecia muito violento, antes de pegá-la para um abraço inesperado.

Rosalie pegou os presentes dela, murmurando um obrigada para cada pessoa.

Os presentes de Alice não estavam embrulhados, porque ela já sabia o que iria ganhar. Ao invés disso, ela imediatamente começou a colocar o suéter que Rosalie deu a ela e andou pelo cômodo mandando beijos a todos.

Então era minha vez. Alice me deu uma chave. A mensagem presa dizia apenas uma coisa: _Está na hora._ O que não significava nada pra mim, então me virei para ela, curioso.

"Há uma casa no fim da rua. Ou, acho que, no fim do caminho sujo, o que você achar melhor. É tempo para ficar sozinho com Bella, em sua própria casa. E desse jeito, estará perto!" Ela disse, e Bella sorriu para ela.

"Obrigado, Alice, tenho certeza de que é um lugar adorável." Apertei sua bochecha. Ela veio e se sentou perto de mim. Carlisle e Esme trocaram livros. Emmett, sendo ele, escolheu me dar um brinquedo embrulhado em seda negra, com uma nota dizendo: _Para Mais Tarde_. Girei meus olhos. Rosalie me deu um suéter. Edward me deu uma espada de época da Guerra Civil, o que era muito legal pra dizer, no mínimo. Sorri para ele quando ele escutou meu pensamento. Guardei a caixa de Bella por último. Olhei para ela esperando o sorriso de quem gosta de dar presente, mas ela estava parada e... nervosa? Enruguei minhas sobrancelhas enquanto desfazia o laço. Era uma caixa marrom, mas sabia exatamente o que era.

Era uma caixa do meu antigo quarto em Forks, do dia em que Bella e eu colocamos Alice e Edward dentro do armário. Abri a tampa da caixa para ver exatamente qual ela tinha me dado. Fotos – todas as nossas fotos. Alice, nós dois, com a família. Até algumas de Bella estavam juntas. "Uau…" Suspirei. "Quando você foi pegar isso?"

"Antes de partirmos. Alice viu, mas ainda bem que manteve para si mesma. Achei que estaria pronto para vê-las outra vez – que iria querê-las. Por que tem todos os tipos de fotos aí!" Ela disse. "E… já que a casa vai ser demolida, não queria que essa caixa em particular fosse destruída junto." Eu não sabia o que dizer.

Ao invés de responder, levantei-me e andei até ela, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Peguei suas mãos e as coloquei em meu rosto para que ela pudesse sentir o meu agradecimento pelo que ela tinha feito. Talvez eu fosse uma nova pessoa, mas ainda gostava de meu antigo eu. E fotos de Bella humana? Maravilhoso! Soltei-a quando ela sentiu alívio, virando-se para sua própria pilha de presentes. Voltei para meu lugar para perto de Alice. Ela ganhou roupas ou livros de todos da família, e um CD de Edward. Parecia uma composição original, o que fez Bella feliz. Ela amava ouvir Edward tocar.

Carlisle foi o próximo. Ele (e Esme) ganharam apenas uma caixa de nós, 'as crianças'. Nós demos para ele e Esme uma viagem para Irlanda. Esme amava aquela terra, e tinham alguns amigos lá que eles gostariam de ver. Eles nos agradeceram. Carlisle foi para perto de Esme, colocando seu braço ao redor dela. Pude ver Emmett e Rosalie que se levantaram e se moveram para o outro lado da sala, apontando para Carlisle. "Ohh, Carlisle, vocês estão embaixo do visgo! Se beijem!" Emmett disse. Ele e Rosalie deram risada enquanto Esme ficou nas pontas dos pés e enlaçou os braços ao redor de Carlisle, o beijando profundamente.

Edward foi o último. Como eu, ele ganhou roupas, e ao invés de livros, ganhou música. Ele olhou curioso para o presente de Bella, mas não conseguiu adivinhar. Sabia que ele não diria nada. De repente, Bella se levantou e andou até ele. Ela estava sorrindo tímida enquanto o entregava um pacote pequeno. Parecendo bem constrangido, ele aceitou, o rosto em curiosidade – mas sorrindo. Até eu vi a pontada de dor que nunca iria embora, atravessar seu rosto. Então, de tão rápido que eu quase perdi, eu o vi olhar para Alice, que deu a ele um sorriso rápido antes de se virar para a cena diante dela. Ele desfez o embrulho e encarou o presente por um momento.

"Um diário?" Perguntou, a questionando. Ele já tinha um.

"_Seu_ diário." Ela respondeu, e ele o abriu. Certamente a elegante letra de Edward estava em todas as páginas.

"É meu diário de quando eu te conheci." Ele sussurrou.

"Sim. Quando fui pegar a caixa de Jasper, parei para ver se tinha algo que você tinha feito. Eu achei isso, e lembrei que não poderia destruir isso porque era... de quando eu era humana. E de quando eu te conheci. Pensei... bem, achei que seria esse que você gostaria de ter, se você voltasse para eles. O que, obviamente você não fez, por que não sabia que eu destruí suas coisas. Veja..." Ele levantou a mão para pará-la.

"Não precisa explicar. Não estou preocupado com minhas coisas antigas. Mas estou feliz que trouxe isso pra mim. É… a palavra maravilhoso não explica bem." Ele se inclinou e a abraçou gentilmente. Vi-a sorrindo prensada a camiseta dele enquanto ele a abraçava. E Alice, quieta como um rato, sussurrou: "Eu te disse." Edward assentiu.

Depois dos presentes, nós começamos a limpar toda a bagunça juntos. Esme estava falando baixo com Edward, que girou os olhos e olhou em outra direção. Ele estava se sentindo envergonhado. Envergonhado?

"Oh, quase me esqueci!" Esme disse. "A família Denali estará aqui logo para celebrar conosco. Tanya gostaria que todos _nós_ conhecêssemos o novo membro da família dela, Elizabeth. Ela veio da Inglaterra e achou Tanya e a família dela. Ela está vivendo com eles." A vi olhando para a direção de Edward. Outra onda de vergonha veio dele.

"Ok, nos inclua nessa." Emmett disse. "Quando diz nós, quem a conheceu antes?"

"Oh, sim. Nosso Edward já a conheceu. Na verdade, ele e Elizabeth-" Edward rapidamente a cortou.

"Não foi nada. Fui caçar com ela. Antes de todos. Não foi nada." Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram a atitude modesta dele. A atitude _cavalheiro_ dele. A que ele reservava para as mulheres.

"Edward, você disse que não foi nada duas vezes. Isso é negar duas vezes. Ao meu ver, isso faz um positivo. Você gosta dela!" Bella comemorou.

"O quê? Não! Digo, sim. Digo, ela é uma garota muito legal. Pare de me pressionar!" Ele disse, para satisfação geral. Bella ao invés de parar, continuou a pressionar, juntando Alice para acompanhá-la.

"Edward tem uma namorada, Edward tem uma namorada!" Cantaram, e pude sentir sua vergonha. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Ela gosta de música." Esme incluiu.

"Ohhh." As garotas disseram. Edward, tendo o suficiente das duas, foi para o andar de cima enquanto o resto de nós ria.

"Ele vai superar." Alice disse.

"Alice?" Esme chamou. Alice levantou as sobrancelhas. "Como está o tempo?" Nós sabíamos que ela não estava falando realmente do tempo.

"Oh, digo que o tempo está _ótimo_." Respondeu, dando a todos um sorriso malicioso.

"Parem!" Edward gritou do andar de cima, mas pude sentir que ele estava feliz. Cuidadosamente feliz, mas feliz de um jeito que não ficava há anos.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta.

* * *

**N.A.:** _Eu disse que não o deixaria sozinho! Obrigado a todos por ficarem comigo e fazerem dessa história um sucesso. Nunca esperei isso. Planejo trabalhar em outras histórias além de One Final Taste, que será mais uma história contada. Mas não sei que história será. Então continuem me acompanhando!_

**N.T.:** _Terminou. Mas felizmente ainda tem uma parte. Adorei essa fic e que tenham ficado aqui. Mas continuem por que ainda tem algumas coisinhas lindas por vir._

**N.B.:** _Comentário finais: Ohhh, que lindo! Seria um pouco injustiça Edward ficar sem par xD. Tomara que ele não seja tão perfeito perto dessa nova garota huahuahua. Só faltou um par pra Alice._

_Adorei o epílogo. Lindo, maravilhoso!_

_A tradução está adorável!_


	29. Momento Perdido 1

**N.A.:** _Após completar essa história, recebi vários pedidos de cenas que eu deveria ter colocado. Então lhe apresento Momento Perdido #1! Isso foi o que Alice realmente viu. Tenho mais três Momentos Perdidos para vocês, incluindo a noite de casamento e quando Edward conhece Elizabeth. Não serão longas, mas espero que isso se encaixe sobre as coisas que ficaram soltas na história._

**N.T.:** _Esse primeiro momento é uma graça. Esperem por mais._

_Agradecendo as pessoas lindas que comentaram, eu amei o casamento, e esses Momentos Perdidos são lindos. Espero que gostem desse primeiro. ;D_

_Marilia, obrigada._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Momento Perdido # 1**_

Não posso acreditar. Mas minha visão fora tão clara...

_Jasper e Bella estavam andando de cavalo – eles estavam na terra de Jasper no Texas. Quanto mais eles andavam, mas relaxada Bella ficava. Jasper estava puxando-a para mais perto, e mais perto, e os olhos dele ficavam cada vez mais escuros. De repente ele parou o cavalo, virando Bella e pulando do cavalo. Ele a pressionou contra uma árvore e a beijou com tanta paixão..._

A visão se transformou em algo mais tarde naquele mesmo dia.

_"Em que está pensando?" Ela disse, puxando os joelhos para o queixo._

"_Honestamente? O que fazer agora. Eu gosto de você, Bella, de verdade. Mas nós dois fomos muito machucados. Só não sei se a coisa está certa." Honestidade é a melhor coisa, afinal. Ela me olhou, pensando. Não consegui sentir nada estranho vindo dela, então não me preocupei._

"_Gosto de você também, Jasper. Você sabe disso. E você sabe o que eu penso? Não é nossa culpa que eles não nos queiram. Nós não podemos sentar e ficar de mau humor para sempre, não é o certo a fazer. Não sei você, mas eu estou ficando cada diz mais velha, mas não vou desperdiçar me agarrando em algo assim... não tenho controle sobre isso. Olhe para nós! Estou cansada de ficar me preocupando com os outros. Eu quero cuidar de mim. E se isso significar... estar com você... então que seja." Ela engasgou um pouco no fim, e não senti nada a não ser determinação vindo dela. Ela era especial, sim._

"_Você está absolutamente certa. Minha vida toda foi Alice. Nunca fiz nada pra mim. Quando ela se foi, nunca pensei que pensaria na palavra amor outra vez. É como se eu não fosse mais ser bom para ninguém. Mas, caramba, Bella, eu poderia te amar. Eu poderia. E eu não quero ter medo disso." Choquei-me com essa frase, mas era verdade. Eu poderia amar Bella – ela era tudo que eu precisava. Inferno – eu já poderia estar amando._

"_Eu também. Eu não quero sentir como se eu tivesse feito algo errado me deixando gostar de você. Eu quero fazer o que faz bem uma vez – o que parece certo. Não quero ser afastada nunca mais. Eu quero tomar minhas próprias decisões – ser eu mesma."_

"_Então está acertado…_

Permiti-me um momento para quebrar coisas. Quebrei árvores e cai de joelhos, e solucei sem lágrimas por uma hora. Porque eu não queria deixá-lo. Mas quando olhei em volta, tudo que vi foi a tristeza de Jasper. Jasper sozinho. Jasper com dor. Não tinha outro jeito. O único jeito de ele ser feliz era estar com Bella. E teria que partir seu coração para que ele visse isso. Não quero desistir dele! Ele é meu tudo. Minha vida. Mas quero manter minha família unida. Quero que ele seja feliz. E se esse é o único jeito para isso, então que seja. Tenho que deixá-lo ir.

Meus olhos se reviraram quando de repente fui assaltada por outra visão – tão cedo?

_Estava parada em um descampado. Conseguia ver minha família à distância – Bella era uma vampira. Ela e Jasper estavam de mãos dadas, e sorrindo. Então não havia perigo. Carlisle e Esme estavam lá, e Rose e Emmett e Edward. Mas tinha mais alguém lá… e Edward estava de mãos dadas com ela. Um vampiro se aproximou de mim devagar, mas não senti perigo. Ele era alto, mas não tão alto quanto Jasper. Seu cabelo cortado na altura do queixo. Era preto. Ele sorriu pra mim, muito amigável. E seus olhos eram dourados._

"_Confia em mim?" Ele sussurrou, esticando a mão. Peguei a mão dele sem hesitar, porque parecia certo. "Eu a vi vindo." Foi tudo que ele disse. Sorri pra ele, e eu estava feliz. "Meu nome é Eric, e tenho visões. A última visão que tive, foi uma de você. Tinha que te achar."_

Joguei minha cabeça para trás. Não ia sorrir ainda sobre isso, porque meu coração ainda estava sofrendo pelo marido que eu iria perder. Mas não me senti tão sem esperanças mais. Tinha alguém procurando por mim, e ele era como eu. Iria levar um tempo, mas era reconfortante saber que ele viria. E quando ele me perguntasse se o vi vindo, diria que sim. Outra coisa boa é que vi Edward com alguém, embora não tenha a visto muito bem. Então isso não era necessariamente o fim – poderia ser o começo.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.B.:** _Porque Alice tinha que ficar com alguém no final das contas. Seria crime demais ela acabar sozinha o/_


	30. Momento Perdido 2

**N.A.:** _Eu prometi, não? Então aqui está! Bella e Jasper na lua de mel. Usei algumas frases e palavras que não tinha usado antes, e me senti mais maliciosa por isso._

**N.T.:** _Mais um Momento Perdido, e esse eu amei mais que demais. Perfeitoso. Ah, já entendeu que tem NC17, né? E essa é mais forte que a anterior, viu?_

_Marilia, obrigadinha._

_Meninas, eu avisei que tinha mais coisas. Aqui está. A autora escreveu só até aqui, quando ela escrever mais, terá mais. Espero que gostem mesmo e comentem._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Momento Perdido # 2**_

"Como se sente, Sra. Whitlock?" Perguntei à minha nova esposa, e não pude impedir a explosão de orgulho e felicidade que senti sobre isso. Bella sorriu pra mim, e ela estava sentindo o mesmo que eu.

"Maravilhosa, Sr. Whitlock. Não posso acreditar que realmente nos casamos!" Apontou, sentando na cama. Juntei-me a ela, a abraçando.

"Que bom que se manteve firme, aliás. Acho que você quase mandou Alice para a cova." Ri do desespero de minha ex-mulher.

"Por quê, o que quer dizer?" Ela perguntou, em um sotaque do sul exagerado.

"Você destruiu os sonhos dela! Se dependesse de Alice, teríamos flores penduradas em todos os cantos, uma banda ao vivo, dez damas de honra e um bolo enorme. Tenho certeza de que se não tivesse permitido o vestido, ela a teria segurado e o forçado em você." Bella bufou.

"Gostaria de vê-la tentar." Isso me fez rir alto. Puxei-a para mais perto e beijei-a. Ela respondeu, pressionando-se com força contra mim. Corri minha mão pelo tecido do vestido, puxando os laços nas costas. "É melhor que não rasgue – tenho certeza que custou uma fortuna." Ela murmurou em meus lábios, empurrando-se para que a cintura batesse contra a minha.

"Pequena, se continuar com isso, esse vestido não poderá ser usado, a não ser como pano de chão." Avisei-a, descendo minha boca com força trilhando um caminho de seu pescoço a sua garganta.

"Não é como seu eu fosse precisar dele outra vez." Murmurou.

"Você tem toda razão." E eu rasguei o vestido pelos lados. Ela rosnou, mas se levantou para tirá-lo. O vestido caiu do lindo corpo dela tão devagar que deveria ser um pecado, mas por baixo era ainda melhor. Ela estava usando um simples sutiã branco sem alças, calcinha branca e... oh _Deus_ meias. Meias que estavam presas por aquelas ligas, que se prendiam gloriosamente em suas coxas macias.

Ela me empurrou na cama, deitando-se em cima de mim enquanto corria a língua por meu pescoço. "Você precisará de uma nova roupa." Disse, puxando meu jeans tão rápido que eu nem percebi. Minha camisa a seguiu, e eu estava deitado ali, usando nada mais que roupa de baixo, enquanto minha mulher fazia uma trilha com a língua até alcançar meus lábios. Rosnei dessa sensação e a virei na cama.

"Deixe-me ter o controle essa noite, por favor." Pedi enquanto começava a beijar seu pescoço. "Quero-a... embaixo de mim... enquanto a chamo de minha esposa."

Ela rosnou em consentimento. Meus dedos tiraram seu sutiã, jogando-o no chão, junto com o resto das roupas rasgadas. "Nós vamos precisar de um novo guarda-roupas." Ela apontou. As mãos dela desceram pelo próprio corpo, na tentativa de tirar a própria renda. Impedi-a.

"Deixe as meias." Sussurrei, fazendo um pequeno rasgo em sua renda grande o suficiente para que eu tivesse acesso à parte que eu mais queria.

"Garoto safado…" Ela levantou o quadril para se esfregar em mim, e percebi que a única barreira ali era minha boxer. Bem, não podemos ter isso, tirei-a e a chutei para o chão. Minha mão logo encontrou um lugar sensível e comecei a mover meus dedos furiosamente. Queria tocar cada milímetro dela, ouvi-la gritar meu nome... Ela estava gemendo e se mexendo enquanto a tocava, tentando me puxar para perto dela.

"Espere sua vez, pequena." Disse enquanto ela se empurrava impaciente contra minha mão.

"Não posso... esperar..." Gemeu, e pude sentir que ela estava próxima do clímax. Parei imediatamente o que estava fazendo e comecei a fazer uma trilha de beijos em sua barriga. "Por que você parou?" Suspirou, puxando meu cabelo.

"Por que estou no controle. Você virá quando eu disse que sim." Isso fez com que os olhos dela escurecessem em ansiedade. Deixei minhas mãos vagarem para cima e para baixo no corpo dela, segurando seus seios devagar. Beijei-a devagar, deixando que ela sentisse o máximo que conseguisse de minha língua. Uma vez que ela estava mais calma, posicionei-me entre suas pernas. Senti-a tensa, mas Bella não disse nada.

Empurrei-me devagar para dentro dela, sentindo cada sensação. Os dedos dela se cravar em minhas costas enquanto ela esperava. O desejo escapando dela era quase impossível de suportar, mas eu estava determinado a ter o controle. Afastei, saindo, deixando apenas a ponta, empurrando um pouco para dentro e para fora. Ela começou a se contorcer e as mãos dela se colocaram entre nós, enquanto ela me segurava entre os dedos e fazia movimentos para cima e para baixo bem rápido.

Finalmente não pude mais me segurar e me empurrei para dentro dela, completamente. O sentimento era de total felicidade enquanto rapidamente firmei o ritmo. Ela começou a entrar no meu ritmo e começamos a nos mover mais e mais rápido, até que ela sussurrava meu nome em cada respiração. Desci minha mão por entre nós e a acariciei no mesmo ritmo de meus movimentos. "Agora, Bella!" E sob meu comando ela arqueou e o corpo dela se prendeu ao meu. Segui-a imediatamente, caindo em cima do corpo dela depois de chegarmos ao clímax quase juntos.

"Toda minha." Eu disse enquanto beijava sua boca sorridente.

"Não deixe que isso suba a sua cabeça, marido. Amanhã é minha vez."

* * *

**N.A.:** _Próximo Momento Perdido – vamos descobrir o que Jasper deu para a Bella de Natal!_

**N.T.:** _Eu sempre achei que deveria ser uma NC ainda mais safada do que essa... mas não será._


End file.
